Marlon Alquers and the Elixir of Madroga
by Czar Eric
Summary: A story set in the seventh year, as if "Deathly Hallows" never took place.
1. Opening

Marlon Alquers

and the

Elixir of Madroga

For Sarah, Frank, and Kelli:

The Original Inputters

Author's Note:

I began writing this story in the summer of 2005, shortly after the release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Therefore, the events that occurred in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows are irrelevent to this story. Please bear with me, and understand that this story carries on as if the seventh book never did.


	2. The Book of Memories

The Book of Memories

If there was ever a pureblood family as nice as the Weasleys, it was the Alquers. Maryanne and Gregory Alquers had raised five wonderful children: Tiffany, Corey, Lydia, Marlon, and Brian. The older three had all left school had all set out on careers of their own. Marlon Alquers was a tall, handsome boy of seventeen. His short brown hair complimented his pale green eyes. Marlon, like his older brother, Corey, was taller than his parents. He was just about to begin his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest wizarding school in the world, or so proclaimed.

Just a few months prior to Marlon beginning his seventh year, his sixth year had ended, and Albus Dumbledore, the wisest and most clever wizard of the time, had been murdered on the grounds of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was the previous headmaster at Hogwarts. Now there were many questions to be asked before the school year even started. Who will be the new Headmaster? Who is going to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts post now? Who is going to be the Slytherin Head of House?

Marlon had been sorted into the House of Rowena Ravenclaw by the Sorting Hat six years prior. He had also been a Ravenclaw Prefect since his fifth year. Because of this, Marlon was among the wisest and most respected in the school.

No matter what type of student a Ravenclaw was, prefect or not, it was difficult to gain a resound approval from the other houses. More often that not, it was the Slytherins who gave the Ravenclaws a hard time. They called the Ravenclaws over-achievers. In reality, the Ravenclaws were much better at managing their time.

Each summer the students were assigned homework over their break. Marlon had never worked faster to finish his. Marlon's reasoning was simple: the less work he had, the more time for friends he would have.

* * *

Marlon sat at the foot of his bed. There was a large book in his lap; inside were photographs. Marlon attempted to take as many photos as he could throughout his life. There were pictures from several different events that Marlon remembered perfectly. Currently, he gazed over a photo from his cousin Adam's wedding from four years before. Below that picture was one that depicted Adam's wedding party. Marlon looked from person to person. In the middle stood Adam and his new wife, Julie. To the right of them were Corey, Marlon, and Adam's father George. Marlon was thirteen at the time. To the left of Adam and Julie were Tiffany, Lydia, and Adam's younger sister, Opal. Standing behind them were Marlon's grandparents, Stephen and Wilma. Marlon was able to recite nearly every conversation he had that day word for word.

On the next page of the book was a photograph of Marlon during his second year at Hogwarts. He stood next to a man in lilac robes. The man's name was Gilderoy Lockhart. Marlon read every book ever written by him. The man was genius, until an accident in the castle put him in St. Mungo's. Marlon was disappointed that Lockhart would never teach him again. However, Marlon's mother worked as a healer at St. Mungo's: Marlon still saw Lockhart every now and then. It was never the same experience, though.

Below the frame of Marlon and Lockhart together was one from Marlon's fourth year. There were two people in this photo other than Marlon: the first was a fellow Ravenclaw by the name of Celine LaDixeon; the second, the Ravenclaw Head of House, Professor Flitwick. The short man was nearly half of Marlon's height. Celine stood on the other side of Flitwick, which only made him look shorter. The three had developed a close relationship at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick even made Marlon and Celine Prefects during their fifth year. It was surprising that all it took for Celine to receive Flitwick's approval was one year: she had originally attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic until a year before this photograph was captured. Marlon was mesmerized by Celine's capability to speak French and English both so beautifully. She was a great person to work alongside with in the school.

Marlon felt as if he were using a time turner to move twelve years into the past as he turned the page once more. He looked at a photograph of his family, just a few months after Brian was born. Marlon's mother and father cuddled with their newborn as Tiffany and Corey walked through the background of the frame into the kitchen. Lydia was not in this picture: Marlon remembered she was the one who took this photo. At the age of five, Marlon stood in the doorway, scowling in the direction of his parents. He never understood why this picture remained in the book. It was a terrible day for Marlon. First, Brian had somehow managed to vomit on Marlon's favorite shirt. Marlon was not allowed to complain about this to his mother and father though, due to their constant saying of "this is what happens in life, Marlon." Later that day, Marlon begged his parents to take him to Diagon Alley, where he heard there was a sale at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Both his mother and father said tending to Brian was a much more pressing matter. Adding insult to injury, Maryanne forbade Tiffany from accompanying Marlon to Fortescue's shop. Marlon could not recall a moment in his life when he screamed the words "I hate you!" more than that day.

In another frame, a few pages later in the book, Marlon posed with his family at a dinner during his first year at Hogwarts. Gregory and Maryanne stood in the center of it. Tiffany and Corey stood in front of them. Ahead of his two siblings, Marlon appeared next to Lydia. And in front of them, Brian remained by himself. On Maryanne's left side, her sister, Megan posed for the photograph. Her parents were absent from this photo. Marlon recalled that this day was in memory of his grandfather, Michael Merriwether, who had passed away exactly one year before the photograph was taken. It was on this day that Marlon resented his aunt more than ever. When Megan arrived at his house, she proceeded to give each of her nieces and nephews a gift. "I have no children of my own," she always said. "I only have you five!" Marlon began the greeting with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He greatly anticipated what the gift could have been. Perhaps new rolls of parchment, or maybe a set of the new phoenix quills he wanted to buy before the term started. Tiffany received a book on wild creatures in Bulgaria, Corey and Lydia were given a new pair of Quidditch robes, and Brian was declared the new owner of a self-stirring cauldron. Marlon stood in front of his aunt, waiting to receive his gift. Megan presented a pair of shoes to Marlon. These shoes were special, according to Marlon's aunt, as they had a permanent anti-soak charm so they would never get wet. "I could have done that myself," was Marlon's initial response. He was sent to room early that night.

If no one else was around to entertain Marlon, he could at least count on Orion. Marlon stared at the photograph of himself holding Orion. The small kitten was adjusting well to the Alquers' home. Marlon crossed to his bed and lowered Orion onto it. The kitten fell asleep. He was curled up into a ball and asleep on the foot of Marlon's bed. Orion's tiny chest moved up and down, creating a soothing rhythm Marlon remembered nearly put him to sleep. Orion was the best birthday present Marlon had ever received. It was his tenth birthday, better than most of the others. Marlon was born in March, which meant that a year later, he would have to spend it at school. Mr. and Mrs. Alquers bought him Orion as not only a friend, but as a companion to Marlon's time at Hogwarts. Marlon had never been more grateful in his life. Brian never had a pet cat. He did not even own a toad or an owl. Marlon chose to believe his parents trusted him more than his younger brother.

This brought Marlon to the following frame. Marlon, Corey, and Lydia were all riding their brooms over the gardens in Marlon's backyard. Besides being great scholars at Hogwarts, Marlon, Corey, and Lydia were all excellent flyers. The photograph Marlon currently looked at was taken during his second year, the last time he, Corey, and Lydia would all attend the school together. Corey was the captain of the Quidditch team. He played as a Chaser. Marlon had recently just entered the team for the first time, also as a Chaser. Lydia, on the other hand, played the part of Keeper for the Ravenclaw team. Marlon remembered how well the team performed that year. Unfortunately, the final match of the term would be cancelled.

Marlon almost never took photos while at school. The only photograph he ever took from one of his classes was in his least favorite subject. His mother wrote to him asking for a photograph of him and Professor Trelawney. Marlon was fifteen at the time and nervous for how his O.W.L. for Divination would turn out. Normally, he did not fret over examinations, as Marlon had always received Os. However, this class proved to be much more than he wanted. Maryanne had a fascination with Divination and always wished she was a seer. Marlon never wished any such gift and attempted numerous times to drop the subject. After weeks of fighting with his mother, Marlon was able to discontinue his involvement in the course. Mrs. Alquers only conceded after additional weeks of convincing from Corey, Lydia, and Marlon's father. Marlon's sixth year was pleasant, something he credited to the lack of Divination in his life.

His favorite scenic shot was taken from atop the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts. Marlon looked at the frame, it moved from left to right. From the Black Lake to the Forbidden Forest, the photo displayed nearly every aspect of Hogwarts. The owlery stood erect in the background of the photo. Further across was the Quidditch pitch, one of Marlon's favorite places to go on when at school. His other favorite place, the Ravenclaw common room, was not shown. Altogether, this photograph embodied some of Marlon's favorite things: school, photography, and Quidditch. Hogwarts was a great place to encounter all of these fixations. Marlon wondered countless times whether or not his connection to the school was deeper than books and subjects. Sometimes he felt much more at home within the castle walls than he did in Chiddingstone.

Marlon was amazed at how quickly his time at Hogwarts had gone by. It had only been six years since beginning at the school, but Marlon felt as if it had lasted much longer. He met a variety of young witches and wizards at Hogwarts. Over summer, he wished he saw his friends more frequently. It did not always play out in Marlon's favor.

To Marlon, his friends were his family, but this summer had changed the connections he had with some people. It was like Marlon never saw them anymore. His best friend Gyph Aviance was currently in Iceland with his parents, and, aside from their trip to Athens earlier that summer, Marlon had not seen Gyph. The two of them had not even spoken to each other since then. Marlon was excited to finally see Gyph again, as he was supposed to be returning home soon.

Marlon's other best friend was also his girlfriend, Zoe Anne Netherlen, who was visiting family in Luxembourg and had not had much time to write him. She was a seventh year Hufflepuff who was very good at Herbology.

The page Marlon looked at now was filled with pictures of himself, Gyph, and Zoe Anne. Marlon first met the two when they were all first year students. He recited both occasions word for word in his head.

It was a tepid autumn morning, one that allowed the sun to shine brightly through every window of Hogwarts. A cool, relaxing breeze swept through the halls briskly. It was a morning that foreshadowed an enjoyable day. Ironically, this was the first day of lessons for the students at Hogwarts.

Marlon was too nervous to eat that day. After getting changed, he descended the spiral staircase to the Ravenclaw common room. There was no time the night before to explore this new area, as Marlon had been unpacking and was incredibly exhausted from the night before. The fireplace was empty, with the exception of a pile of ash in the center of it. There were portraits of several different witches and wizards cascaded against the walls. One portrait displayed a beautiful scene along the ocean's coastline. The waves within the painting crashed against the rocks. A young girl ran onto the canvas near the top of the cliff. She looked around for a moment or two. What happened to her next, Marlon was not sure. "Never you mind looking at that photo," a voice called to Marlon.

Across the room was the portrait of another young woman. Marlon looked at her for a moment, not knowing how to respond to the other work of art. "I'm sorry," was all he could conjure up.

"I've told the staff to take that portrait down," the young woman said.

"Who is she?" Marlon asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with."

Marlon turned back to the original portrait. The waves still met with the rocks and splashed around. At the top of the cliff, though, was no girl. Marlon looked once again to the young woman. "Where did she go?"

"You can't expect her to stay on the canvas forever," the lady responded. "Don't you have breakfast to get to?"

"How did you know that?"

"I was not born yesterday, boy. I understand the concept of breakfast," her voice raised.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you," Marlon said.

"Do not worry yourself with such superfluous ideas."

"Okay," Marlon slowly said. He began walking backwards toward the door to the eagle statue. While breakfast was not something Marlon needed this morning, anything other than speaking to this woman would be better. "I think I'll be going now."

"Of course you will be! No one ever bothers speaking to me for more than two minutes. I'm a burden on the common room. I'll have you know that I belong here more than you do!" The witch was about to state her name, though Marlon would never hear it. He was walking down the corridor of the castle before the woman could finish speaking. The two would never converse again, for both the paintings Marlon viewed that morning would be relocated to new walls somewhere else in the castle. Marlon heard two girls speaking later in the evening about a new painting in their dormitory of a woman who talked about the way her grandmother treated her daughter. It could have been the same as one of the two, though Marlon would never know.

He sauntered along the hallways of the castle, looking for something to occupy his time with. Perhaps a stroll along the grounds of Hogwarts would prove beneficial. Marlon would be able to understand where important buildings were throughout the site.

"Marlon!" Yet another female voice called. This one, however, was a familiar voice. Marlon stopped where he was. He waited for his older sister to reach him. Lydia looked slightly concerned. "Are you all right? You didn't attend breakfast."

"I'm fine. Not hungry right now," Marlon replied.

"I was hoping that's all it was. Nervous for your first day?" she asked him.

"I'll say."

"What's your first lesson?" Lydia inquired.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs," Marlon responded.

"That's a fine class to have! Professor Sprout is a wonderful witch who really cares about her students' progress." Marlon stared at his sister for a moment. "Sorry. I started sounding like Tiffany for a moment, didn't I?"

"Only for a moment," Marlon joked. Lydia laughed.

"There you go!" Lydia exclaimed. "You're going to be fine. I'll see you at lunch. I've got to make it to Snape's dungeons for double potions!"

"Okay then."

"Oh, and don't forget, Quidditch tryouts are next Tuesday!" Lydia called as she trotted down a staircase.

"I can't try out though!"

"Corey will want you there!" And with that, Lydia was out of sight. Marlon looked to his right and left before continuing down the hall.

He arrived at the greenhouses minutes later. Marlon stood with the Ravenclaw boy he had met the night before. They waited for Professor Sprout to show up. When she finally did, the class officially began.

Sprout lectured about a number of different plants for roughly twenty minutes. Marlon was too nervous to pay attention. It was ironic that he was placed in the house of Rowena Ravenclaw so quickly the previous night. Marlon did indeed have a great appreciation for school and academic work, but for some reason he found himself becoming enamored with other things quite often.

For instance, instead of listening to Professor Sprout's voice, Marlon was looking at a thin blonde girl he could only assume was a Hufflepuff. He stared at her blue eyes, thin nose, and slender face. She was beautiful. Marlon noticed how long her hair was: at least waist length. The girl was not a bad distraction.

Her eye crossed paths with Marlon's for a moment. Both quickly turned away. Marlon looked back at the blonde female. As she looked at her paper, her lips moved into a nervous smile. She began writing on her parchment in front of her. Marlon took notice to how she wrote. Even the way she held her pen mesmerized Marlon.

"When's the wedding?" The boy sitting next to Marlon asked.

"What?" he inquired, breaking out of his concentration. The boy smirked at Marlon. "What are you talking about?"

"You going to ask Zoe Anne out?"

"Her name's Zoe Anne?" Marlon asked.

"Yes," the boy responded.

"How do you know that?" Marlon invited the fellow Ravenclaw to explain.

"I met her last night after the sorting."

"What do you know about her?"

"So you do love her," the boy joked once more.

"There's a difference between love and infatuation."

Roughly an hour later, Professor Sprout dismissed the class from her lesson. Marlon had already been assigned a twelve-inch essay. The subject of the paper did not seem too difficult, though. Marlon watched the blonde girl he now had a name for. She was still putting her belongings back into her bag. Marlon slowed down the regrouping of his items to wait for her. As she finally put her quill away, the girl moved the strap of her book bag over her shoulder. She began walking in Marlon's direction. Marlon quickly finished placing his textbook away.

He moved toward the door of the greenhouse. Upon exiting the building, Marlon walked as slow as possible, hoping for the girl to be headed in the same direction as he was. Marlon trotted along back toward the castle. His next class of the day was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

"I'm Zoe Anne," a soft-sounding voice said from behind Marlon. He turned on his heel and saw the pretty Hufflepuff girl again. She sauntered toward him slowly. He stared at her.

Marlon spoke suddenly. "I know." Zoe Anne looked at him curiously, slightly taken out of the moment. "I mean I heard that was your name."

"From who?" She asked him.

"A boy from my house," Marlon replied.

"The one you were sitting with?"

"Yes."  
"He seems nice," Zoe Anne stated.

They walked next to each other with not a lot to say. Marlon never imagined it would be this difficult to speak to someone. After what seemed like an hour of silence, Marlon finally spoke again. "Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

"There isn't a lot to dislike yet," she said.

"That's true," Marlon forced a laugh.

"Where are you from?" Zoe Anne asked.

"Chiddingstone."

"Where's that?" she inquired.

"It's near London," he replied.

"I'm fairly close to you. I grew up near St. Austell."

"My uncle George used to live there!" Marlon exclaimed. He was excited to have made a connection with Zoe Anne finally.

"Really?" Zoe Anne pressed on.

"Yes. He moved to Crawley though after his wife and two of his sons died in an accident." Marlon paused for a moment. Why was it that right after he was so close to beginning an actual conversation with this girl that he would say something like that? Zoe Anne appeared as if she had no idea how to respond to this statement. "I'm sorry," Marlon quickly added. "I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay. I'm sure you've just grown up with it. It's normal to you." Death was something that was normal to Marlon?

"That could be it," he said. Marlon needed to change the subject before he parted ways with Zoe Anne. "Were your parents both born in St. Austell?"

"My father was. My mother was born in France," Zoe Anne started. "She went to Beauxbatons Academy actually."

"You're father went here though, right?' Marlon asked.

"Yes," Zoe Anne replied. "I think I have to head this way now," she added. Marlon and Zoe Anne had arrived at a split in the hallway. Marlon was almost upset the conversation had to end so abruptly. "I have Muggle Studies with the Slytherins next."

"Let me know how Professor Burbage is," Marlon said. "I have her tomorrow."

"I'll do that. Maybe I'll see you at lunch?"

"I'm looking forward to it." And with that, Marlon and Zoe Anne parted ways. They would meet up again many times that week. Of course, they would not begin seeing each other for another two years.

Marlon closed his book of photographs. The afternoon heat was finally disapparating from his house. A welcomed breeze entered through his window and sifted through his short hair.

Marlon glanced at the cover of his album. The photo on the front was taken a month previously by a bystander in Athens. Marlon's family traveled with the Aviance's to Greece for two weeks in the beginning of July. It was one of the greatest vacations Marlon had ever been on. The trip caused Marlon to appreciate on a greater level the friendship he held with Gyph.

Marlon had met Gyph on their first night in the castle. The Great Hall was filled with soaked students. It had been raining so hard that night that Marlon's boat nearly sank on the way to the castle. He was now standing in a large room with a high vaulted ceiling.

Marlon was with several other first year students. They were all placed in front of the rest of the school. Marlon could see Corey and Lydia sitting at the Ravenclaw table. They waved to him when their eyes crossed paths. Marlon nervously raised his hand to them.

Professor McGonagall, whose name Marlon had known for roughly five minutes, brought forth an old tattered hat. Marlon assumed this was the Sorting Hat he heard his older siblings speak about so frequently. McGonagall placed the hat on a stool. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth, and the hat began to sing. The part that stuck out most to Marlon was when the hat sang of the House of Ravenclaw.

"_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind._"

This was the house Marlon presumed he would be a part of. Tiffany, Corey, and Lydia had all been in Ravenclaw just like their parents. It would be a surprise now if Marlon was sorted into a different house.

Once the Great Hall stopped applauding for the Sorting Hat's song, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long list of names on it.

"Alquers, Marlon!" was one of the first names called from the list. Marlon stepped forward nervously. He approached the stool and hat. As Marlon sat down, he noticed Corey and Lydia once again. They both smiled at him.

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Marlon's head. "Ravenclaw!" was shouted throughout the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw table erupted with applause. Corey and Lydia stood up to welcome Marlon to the table. Marlon sat down next to Corey. "I told you. You had nothing to worry about."

A few moments later, Professor McGonagall called upon "Aviance, Gyph." The lanky, dark haired boy walked up to the stool. "Aviance?" Lydia asked. "As in 'Winona Aviance?'"

"I don't know," said Corey.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat bellowed. Once again, the students at the Ravenclaw table applauded. Marlon joined in this time. Gyph walked down along the table, searching for a place to sit. "Here, move over, Marlon," Corey said. The brothers inched along the bench of their table to open up a spot for Gyph to sit.

"Hey, mate," Corey called to Gyph. "Why don't you come sit here?"

Gyph moved toward Marlon and Corey. He sat in the empty space next to Marlon. Corey leaned over Marlon and put his hand out. "I'm Corey Alquers."

"Gyph," the Ravenclaw said nervously.

"And I'm Lydia," Lydia said from across the table.

"This is my sister," Corey added, motioning toward Lydia. He turned to Marlon. "And this is my brother, Marlon."

"Thanks for letting me sit here," Gyph responded.

"Don't worry about it. Corey's a Prefect, he's got to be nice to you," Lydia said.

"That's not the only reason!" Corey joked back.

"You're all lucky you have each other," Gyph said.

"It's good when you don't know anyone," Marlon added.

"Don't worry. You'll start making friends tonight," Lydia assured him.

She was right. Marlon and Gyph were placed in the same dormitory. They unpacked their belongings and began a conversation about their summers. Eventually, two other students in the dorm, Syre McDurmahn and Dante LaPointe joined in as well. Both their fathers were born in a separate country. Syre's father was born in Germany; Dante's was from France.

The four Ravenclaws started a game of exploding snap. Marlon played this game with Corey whenever they were all in Chiddingstone. He was an expert at the activity. It was a great way to make new friends, Marlon had discovered, for he had not lost contact with any of the three over the six years that had passed.

The game carried on for what felt like hours. At one point, Marlon caused a card to explode right in Gyph's face. Gyph had to charm his face in order to get rid of the black soot that had been cast upon it. Syre and Dante both shared a laugh.

The door to the dormitory opened rapidly. Corey entered the room with a concerned look on his face. The four first year boys all quickly looked to him. Corey saw Gyph's face he attempted to clean up. "Are you all okay in here?" Corey asked.

"Yes," Gyph said.

"Why?" Marlon asked.

"I was down in the common room; I heard an explosion from up here. What happened?"

"Exploding snap," Dante replied.

"Marlon!" Cory exclaimed. "You know mum doesn't want you playing that game!"

"I'm sorry," Marlon replied.

"Don't be," Corey said. He smiled. "I play it all the time." The three other Ravenclaws laughed. "Have you all unpacked your belongings?"

"Yes," the four responded together.

"Marlon?" Corey inquired.

"I just said yes," Marlon appeared slightly agitated.

"I heard you," Corey said. "And if you'd let me finish my question, I was going to ask you if you were coming to Quidditch tryouts next Tuesday."

"I can't try out."

"I know that, Marlon. I am team captain. I was hoping you'd come and watch. Maybe it will get you ready for next year."

"Maybe," Marlon said.

"I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow. You should all get some sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow," Corey stated. He left the dormitory shortly after that.

Marlon looked back to the rest of his roommates. Gyph made eye contact with him. "Your brother is really nice."

"I know."

"I bet it's nice to have him around," Gyph added.

"Usually," Marlon started. "Other times it can be a little overbearing. I know he has good intentions though."

"Do you think I could go with you to the Quidditch tryouts next week?" Gyph asked. "I want to get on the team next year too."

"I'll ask Corey. From what Lydia's told me, Corey only wants to have potentials at the tryouts," Marlon responded.

"Oh," was all Gyph said.

"But I'll ask him. I'm sure he'll let me bring a friend," Marlon replied.

"'Friend?'" Gyph questioned. He smiled.

It was now five years later. Lydia had just left Hogwarts a few months ago, after she had been Head Girl. Corey had been gone for four years. Now he lived in Hogsmeade.

Marlon was now a prefect, along with Celine LaDixeon, who had become one of Marlon's closest confidantes at the school, after only Gyph and Zoe Anne. He and Celine needed to take care of all the first year students at the school.

After the welcoming feast was over, Marlon and Celine led a group of first year students, Brian included, up to the Ravenclaw Tower. They arrived at the tower a few minutes after dinner was over.

Marlon spent the evening in the common room. He, along with Gyph and Celine, conversed about their summers, much like he did fiver years earlier. Syre and Dante had climbed the stairs to their dormitory already.

"I still can't believe You-Know-Who is back!" Celine exclaimed. "My mother wanted to move us all back to France in order to get away from this."

"What did your dad say?" Gyph asked.

"He was the one who was born in France. My mother is from Germany."

"That's what your father said?" Gyph inquired again.

"No," Celine smiled. "He wasn't against the idea either, but gave me the option of continuing here or going back to Beauxbatons."

"You chose to stay?"

"No," Celine stated blankly. There was a moment of silence between the three. Marlon was the first to break the silence with a laugh. Celine and Gyph followed soon after.

"Very nice, Gyph," Marlon said. He stood up, and grabbed his belongings in the process. "I've got to go upstairs and check on the first years."

"You mean Brian?" Celine asked.

"He'll be there, yes. But my job is to focus on all the students, not just my brother."

"Right, because you were never given preferential treatment from Corey or Lydia," Gyph added.

"I never said I didn't. And if I remember correctly, you benefitted from that preferential treatment."

"I know I did. I was nervous when Lydia was leaving. I wasn't sure if either of us would be Prefects."

"Marlon, you can't treat Gyph better than the other students," Celine spoke.

"Why not?" Marlon joked.

Shortly thereafter, Marlon was counting his footsteps to the top of the spiral staircase. Once he reached the top, he crossed to the first year dormitory. Marlon knocked twice. On the third knock, he opened the door.

Four first year boys were placed throughout the room. Brian was sitting atop his bed, reading a class textbook. Two other boys, Dallas Adair and Gordon Grier, were sitting on the floor in front of their beds, playing a game of chess. The fourth boy, Keith Tennant, was already asleep in his bed.

"Are you all unpacked?" Marlon echoed Corey's question.

"Yes," replied Dallas and Gordon.

Marlon looked at Brian. "Brian?" Brian glanced from his book to his brother. "I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, I was reading. What did you say?" Brian inquired.

"Maybe if you were paying attention you'd know," Marlon snapped. The other two boys looked somewhat scared of Marlon's reaction. He looked to Dallas and Gordon. "And you two need to get to bed soon. You've got classes tomorrow and you're being incredibly inconsiderate by keeping the lights on while Keith is trying to sleep."

Marlon shut the door. He turned on his foot to move toward his dormitory. Gyph was standing behind Marlon. "What are you doing?"

"Listening to you deal with your brother. That was nice, 'if you were paying attention, you'd know,'" Gyph laughed.

"He's never going to make it in this world if he keeps acting like that."

"Acting like what? Enjoying his book?" Gyph asked.

"It's bigger than that. He spends all his time being loved and coddled by my mother. He doesn't realize how lucky he is to have her wait on him hand and foot! I never got that, Corey and Lydia never got that!"

"To be fair, you all had each other to work with," Gyph added.

"You don't understand."

"I guess I don't. I'd ease up on him though, if I were you. He's your brother, like it or not. You can't get rid of him."

"Maybe you're right," Marlon said. "But tonight, I'm not going to explore the possibility."

Marlon remembered how quickly he fell asleep that night. It was enough sleep to propel him through the first day of classes. Gyph never brought up the subject of Brian again. Marlon's relationship with his younger brother hadn't been altered in the year since Brian started his lessons at Hogwarts. Gyph either wasn't bothered by it, or did not want to argue with Marlon any further.

Marlon loved looking through his photographs. They worked like a Pensieve for him. Perhaps Marlon would purchase one in the future. Though he enjoyed photography too much to finish with the fixation.

Marlon put his book of photos back on his bookshelf. The image of his and Gyph's families disappeared between other works of literature. Marlon was ready to do something else now.

He crossed to his closet and walked inside. Turning on the light, Marlon's Quidditch outfit was illuminated. It was the end of summer, and Marlon was ready for at least one more Quidditch game.


	3. The Midnight Seen

The Midnight Seen

Marlon pulled on his Quidditch robes. The royal blue and bronze covered Marlon. It wasn't necessary for this attire when Marlon wouldn't be playing an official game. However, he and his family enjoyed dressing up for the occasion.

There was a knock Marlon heard from standing in his closet. The door to his bedroom opened. Marlon's older brother emerged from the hallway. He was dressed in his Quidditch robes as well. Marlon glanced at his brother and smiled. "Still fit, do they?"

"Surprisingly," Corey said. "I thought they might have become to small for me to wear." Every year when Marlon, Corey, and Lydia would play Quidditch, Corey and Lydia grew nervous of their robes not fitting. Neither one had purchased new robes since their seventh year at Hogwarts. Their jobs did not demand Quidditch robes as attire.

"Is Lydia ready?" Marlon asked.

"Yes," Corey replied. "But Tiffany says she doesn't want to play."

"Why? She always plays with us: two-on-two!" Marlon retorted.

"I know. It wasn't my decision."

"Then what are we going to do? We can't have three people play against each other," Marlon said. He was becoming annoyed with his oldest sister.

"We could see if Brian wants to play," Corey thought.

"Don't be stupid, Corey," Marlon spoke. "Brian can't fly."

"How do you know? You were a decent flyer when you were twelve."

"There's a difference. I actually knew how to fly. I didn't pretend I did," Marlon stated.

"Okay," Corey said. "We won't ask Brian. I don't know how we'll play Quidditch though."

"It doesn't matter. As long as Brian doesn't ruin the game, it will be fine," Marlon replied.

The two brothers left the room together. Marlon and Corey walked to the kitchen, where they discovered Lydia and Tiffany. "You sure you don't want to play?" Lydia was asking Tiffany as Marlon and Corey entered the room. Lydia didn't appear nearly as agitated as Marlon did.

"I haven't been on a broom in over a year. I wouldn't be a positive addition to either team," Tiffany said.

"I'll be on your team Tiffany," Marlon responded. "I don't care."

"Don't sound so desperate now," Corey joked.

Roughly ten minutes later, Marlon, Corey, and Lydia were all on their brooms. They hovered over an open area near Mrs. Alquers garden. Corey had bewitched several rings to be used as goals.

Marlon and Corey had both played as Chasers on the Ravenclaw House team. Lydia played both Chaser and Keeper. Tiffany was a Keeper when Lydia first played as Chaser. Once Tiffany had left Hogwarts, Lydia took over the position. This is why Marlon wanted Tiffany to play: he and Corey normally played as Chasers, while Lydia and Tiffany would work as the Keepers. This game did not seem like it would play out as a competitive one.

"Who's playing what post?" Marlon called to his siblings.

"Lydia's the only experienced Keeper," Corey said.

Lydia appeared like she was going to say something in response to Corey's statement. However, another voice interrupted their conversation. "I have a solution!" Marlon heard his mother shout.

Marlon looked down at the back door to his house. Mrs. Alquers stood next to her other son. Brian was dressed in a pair of Quidditch robes as well. They looked freshly bought. Marlon descended from the air to where his mother and brother stood. He was positive his face came across as furious. "Mum, what are you doing?"

"I hear you three needed a fourth player," Mrs. Alquers said.

"We'll manage just fine, thanks."

"Brian is going to try out for the team this year," his mother spoke. "He wants to be a Keeper. That works perfectly for what you need."

"Except he won't make it on the team, mum. Rowena's been Keeper for the past three years."

"There's always room for change," Mrs. Alquers replied. "I'm going to go back inside now. Brian is going to remain out here. And he is going to play as Keeper." Marlon's mother did not wait for Marlon's rebuttal. Marlon turned from Brian back toward the field. He glanced upward at Corey, who gave Marlon a face that read, "I told you."

Marlon and Lydia faced off against Corey and Brian. In reality, Marlon could not complain about Brian playing with him, for he was not a very good Keeper. At one point, Marlon nearly dropped the Quaffle, yet still managed to score against Brian.

Corey appeared as if he were not trying. Though he would later tell Marlon it was in order to help Brian get experience in the game, something he had very little of. Corey would frequently paused the game in order to give Brian some pointers.

The game ended shortly before dinner that night. Marlon and Lydia jokingly agreed to stop obliterating Corey and Brian. Brian looked incredibly embarrassed, like he wished he had never started playing in the first place. If this were true, Marlon would have agreed with him.

As the four Alquers sauntered back into their house, Marlon leaned toward Lydia. "I'm thinking Rowena will still be Keeper."

"I thought she always tried for Seeker," Lydia replied.

"She does," Marlon said. "She's just a much better Keeper."

As Marlon, Corey, Lydia, and Brian climbed the three steps to the back door, there was a loud thud as something crashed into the stairs. Brian had tripped on one of the steps. Marlon could not help but laugh at his brother's misfortune. "Merlin, Brian. You're lucky your can't do that on a broom."

* * *

Every year since Tiffany had left Hogwarts, Maryanne and Gregory held a special feast at the end of the summer for their children. The dinner was the Alquers' way of saying goodbye before school started again. All the Alquers had something interesting to do for the upcoming nine months.

Tiffany now worked on a farm in Germany that raised, bred, and sold Kneazles. She loved to remind her family about different ways to get Kneazles' approval. Marlon was almost positive she could write a book

Corey was a barman at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. He never gave his family advice like Tiffany did, but rather enjoyed telling stories about goblins getting into fights with vampires. Marlon constantly visited Corey on trips to Hogsmeade Village. Marlon repeatedly ridiculed his younger brother for not being able to attend these trips until his third year.

Lydia had left Hogwarts three years earlier. Currently, she worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Law Enforcement office. Lydia was set to end her training in November and officially become an Auror. Maryanne and Gregory did not approve of Lydia's decision. Maryanne thought that she was going to die a horrible death one day. Gregory, as usual, agreed with Maryanne. It was because of this, sadly, these dinners ended with an argument.

"You know I'm careful when I use magic. I'm good at getting out of trouble," Lydia would always tell her mother.

"Hiding from me isn't like hiding from a Death Eater!"

"I know that! All I'm saying is that I'm fully capable of handling myself," Lydia replied.

"I don't think so," Mrs. Alquers stated.

"The Ministry seems to!" Lydia shouted antipathetically.

"We're not discussing this anymore. You don't know what you're talking about," declared Mrs. Alquers.

"It's not fair! You can't decide what I want to do with my life."

"Lydia. Maryanne," Mr. Alquers tried to interject.

"Hush, Gregory," Mrs. Alquers snapped.

"Would you both please be quiet?" Corey was usually the one to finish these arguments. Even though all he did was yell at them, Corey had a surprisingly good way of talking to his parents. "It's the last time I'll see you all together until next summer. I don't want to go back to Hogsmeade knowing that my family's fallen apart."

The way Corey spoke always had an impact on Marlon. He had looked up to Corey since before he could remember. It was different when Brian and Tiffany were added in though. They both seemed to be so much more distant from the other three of their siblings. Marlon, Corey, and Lydia were all close enough to each other to spend at least two years with each other at school. They were also the most successful at Hogwarts. And although Tiffany received high marks in he classes, and was even Head Girl during her seventh year, she shied away from extra-curricular activities. Corey was Head Boy for his last year at Hogwarts. He was capable of much more than working at The Three Broomsticks. Corey never showed much interest in getting a stable job at the Ministry of the _Prohphet_. Corey suspected they would just make his life boring; he loved excitement.

Marlon was also overly envious of Corey: he seemed to get a free ride. Mrs. Alquers would always bicker at Marlon to get a job at the Ministry. On the contrary, she never seemed to pick fights with Corey about his job. Maybe it was because Lydia's new job overshadowed Corey's.

"Mum, could you please pass the potatoes?" Brian asked from across the table.

Brian was the youngest of the Alquers' children. Marlon was the closest to him in terms of age, even though they were born half a decade apart. He was a small lanky twelve year-old boy. He looked like Marlon and Corey, but resembled his mother much more than his father. Brian had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was also a very quiet person.

One thing Marlon took into consideration was how many friends Brian had, or rather didn't. Brian was a very introverted person, focused mainly on his school studies. At home, it was the same. He was a great student, but Marlon thought that wasn't enough to do well in life. Marlon wanted to teach Brian how to interact with his peers, but never made the effort. Brian looked so alone during the school year. He was the lone Ravenclaw who on studied in the dormitory. Most of the time, Marlon had no idea where Brian was when the two were at Hogwarts.

Marlon never really cared though: it seemed like Brian never had anything interesting to say. On the other hand, Marlon could conjure up a conversation about practically anything.

The Alquers' dining room was massive. It was an elongated room covered in scarlet with a perfect golden trim along the walls. The chandelier than hung in the center of the room was a wedding gift to Gregory and Maryanne from Marlon's great grandmother Luminita. Underneath the great chandelier was a table that stretched nearly from end to end of the room. It held platters, saucers, bowls, and everything else that completed the meal. The food at home was one of the greatest things about being there. Marlon's mother always made the best meals. She would make marvelous main courses and spectacular side dishes and salads, and then completed everything with a delicious dessert.

Marlon's mother passed the potatoes to Brian, who said, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome dear," Mrs. Alquers responded. "Now, Tiffany, how many Kneazles have you been working with?"

"I think," Tiffany stumbled over her words. She looked as if she was trying to think of an answer that would not lead to any more questions. "The usual amount."

"How many is that?"

"Mum, do you know when we're getting our school letters?" Marlon asked quickly. He looked at Tiffany. She mouthed the words, "Thank you."

"We don't even know if Hogwarts will be open this year, dear," Mrs. Alquers stated.

"What?" Brian shouted suddenly. His eyes looked like those of an injured newborn.

"Of course it will Maryanne. Hogwarts will always be open. That's what the Ministry has been telling us at least," said Mr. Alquers. He worked for the Daily Prophet as an editor. This made information easily accessible to the rest of the family.

"You can't be too sure with what the Ministry tells you Gregory," Mrs. Alquers said. "Remember, it took them a year to finally tell us that You-Know-Who was back."

"Yes, but that was under Fudge, not Scrimgeour."

"Dad, what are the new stories in the world?" Corey asked. It was his way of deflecting yet another argument.

"Because you asked, we've received information that there's something going on in the Department of Mysteries, and then there was a story about a Kelpie getting loose in Scotland. The Wizengamot elected Eurydice Ayudante as the Chief Witch! The Wizengamot hasn't been run by a witch in four centuries. And I believe there was a story about a Ministry official getting killed by a centaur on his vacation, but I'm not sure where it happened."

"A centaur?" Marlon asked. His question was never answered due to Brian's question, which quickly followed Marlon's. "What's the Department of Mysteries, dad?""You're too young to know, Brian," Marlon said to his younger brother.

"Do you know anything about it?" Lydia asked Marlon.

"I've picked up on some things," Marlon muttered softly.

"What 'things,' Marlon?" Lydia pressed on.

"The same that everyone else knows. Like the 'Hall of Thoughts' and the 'Transparent Arch.'"

"You mean the Hall of Prophecy?" Lydia interrogated.

"Sure," Marlo said.

Marlon suddenly felt unpleasant. He rose from his chair and exited the dining room. Once he entered the kitchen, Marlon began to clean his dishes; Corey entered the room as well. Marlon put his plates and bowls in the sink as Corey approached him from behind.

"You okay?" Marlon turned around and saw Corey.

"Of course I am," Marlon said confidently.

"You can't always be fine. What is it?" Corey inquired.

"Think about it: what if she's right? What if Hogwarts isn't opened for this term? What about Gyph and Zoe Anne?" Marlon stated.

"Marlon," Corey started.

"Hogwarts is where I met them. I don't want to worry about it closing down."

"You won't have to. Hogwarts is going to still be open," Corey managed to get out.

"How do you know?" Marlon asked.

As if on cue, Brian ran into the kitchen and a set of two envelopes at Marlon. "They're here! They finally made it!" He screamed as he ran back out of the room. "What is it?" Corey asked.

"I don't know." Marlon trailed off as he picked up the envelopes. He read the heading:

_Mr. Marlon Alquers_

_326 Yule Lane, Chiddingstone_

_The Kitchen_

"They're from Hogwarts! Does this mean it's open?" Marlon asked anxiously.

"Open them and see."

Marlon quickly ripped into one of the envelopes. Inside it was a letter addressed to Marlon. "What's it say?" Corey asked. He seemed to be getting eager as well.

"Give me a moment," Marlon interjected. He unfolded the parchment and began to scan the words in front of him. It was almost as if time was standing still for Marlon: that was how important this was to him.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Would like to extend an invitation for your return to the school for this upcoming term

Mr. Marlon Alquers

The Hogwarts School Governors are asking for your return to Hogwarts on the night of August the Thirtieth. There will be a new Headmaster revealed on the night of the Welcome Back Feast. The School Governors have spent countless hours choosing a successor to the great Albus Dumbledore. On behalf of the Governors and all Hogwarts Faculty and Staff, we hope you return for the upcoming school year.

The School Governors

Ministry of Magic

"Wow," was all Marlon could say.

He then pulled out a second letter. It held his school supply and booklists. Finally, he pulled out a third one, which Marlon knew instantly were his R.A.T. results.

R.A.T.s were designed to be taken at the end of student's sixth year to determine whether or not the student was capable of excelling in N.E.W.T. subject courses. The test was open to any student who was willing and wanted to take them. All Ravenclaws went through these tests. Some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, though not all, took the exams as well. Slytherins usually did not, however, there was the occasional few who took it. Given the nature of Ravenclaws it was not unusual to find them completing a seventh year and preparing for N.E.W.T. exams. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students also put in a decent showing as well. The Slytherins were just as capable but often felt the exams were keeping them from the success they were destined for.

Marlon turned to his brother. "Corey, look: My R.A.T. scores are here too!"

"What did you get?"

"Let me check," Marlon said as he quickly opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. There were no surprises for Marlon here.

**Rehearsal Aptitude Test Results**

_Pass Grades __Fail Grades_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_**Marlon Stephen Alquers has achieved:**_

Ancient Runes O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology O

Muggle Studies O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Marlon had done better on his R.A.T.s than he had on his O.W.L.s. In his fifth year, he had received an "E" in Divination. Marlon wasn't taking that class anymore. Marlon looked the parchment over again, and then handed the parchment to Corey. Marlon looked at his school lists again and heard Corey's voice, "Nothing out of the ordinary here."

"Mum can't be mad at me this time."

"She shouldn't have been mad at you last time. You received a great score in a class that you only took to be with Zoe Anne."

As true as this was, Mrs. Alquers berated Marlon for getting an "E" in Divination, her favorite course.

Marlon went to bed incredibly early that night. The excitement of Hogwarts still being open was enthralling yet tiring. Marlon climbed up to the third floor of the house and entered his bedroom. He flicked the lights on and his royal blue walls lit up. Marlon's cat, Orion was lying on the bed; he was asleep.

Marlon changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Orion woke up and got upset at Marlon for moving him. Then, as if the cat had dual personalities, Orion cuddled up with Marlon and fell asleep almost instantly.

The walls of the hallway went on as far as Marlon could see. The royal blue that covered the walkway encompassed Marlon in a calm sense, as if he was moving through the waves in the ocean. Marlon walked down the hall like a routine. The tranquil state of mind that Marlon was in was quickly interrupted. Voices from below halted the feelings Marlon was experiencing. Marlon believed it sounded like his mother, father, and Lydia were having.

He slowly and quietly moved down the stairs,. "You cannot do this Lydia. I forbid you!" Marlon heard his mother yell.

"You lost the right to tell me what I can and can't do when I turned seventeen, mum! You don't get to tell me what to do anymore!"

"You bite your tongue!" Mrs. Alquers yelled.

"I came back for the dinner. To see Corey and Tiffany," Lydia shouted. "And Marlon and Brian. I didn't come to see you."

"Don't change the subject, young lady!" Maryanne ordered.

"Fine. I know why you don't want me to become an Auror!" Lydia carried on.

"Is that so?" Maryanne asked.

"Yes! You're afraid that I'll become even more famous than you! 'Maryanne, World-Famous St. Mungo's Healer!'" Lydia sarcastically announced.

"I've had enough of you, young lady!"

Marlon then heard his father's voice for this first time during this altercation. "Maryanne, please!" He spoke with a guarded façade.

"Hush Gregory!" Maryanne then yelled.

"This is your fault. It's because of you that the family is falling apart!" Lydia accused.

"The family isn't falling apart, Lydia. Your mother is just scared that's all."

"Don't talk for me! If this family is falling apart it's because of the house elf of the family!" Mrs. Alquers screeched.

"I'm a house elf now, am I?" Lydia responded.

"No!"

"Stop speaking for me, Gregory!"

"Yes! You can't let me know that mum is scared," Lydia spoke.

"_Silence_!" The sound of his mother's voice made the hair on the back of Marlon's neck stand up. She was enraged, and it was no longer an eavesdropping session. Marlon turned to go back up the stairs, but something made him stop. There was nothing heard for roughly half a minute.

"I can't stand you any longer. I'm leaving right now! I'll send Dimpsy to get my things later," Lydia said. Marlon could hear her head for the back door.

"Oh no you don't young lady!" screamed Mrs. Alquers.

"What are you doing?" Lydia's tone of voice had changed.

"I'm sorry Gregory. _Avada Kedavra!_"

"Maryanne, no!" There was a long drawn out moment of silence. Marlon stood in the stairwell. What had just happened?

Marlon woke up in his bed, covered in sweat. He had just experienced the worst dream in the world. His mother had murdered his sister. His father witnessed the crime. But it didn't actually happen. It couldn't have: Marlon was asleep.

The lights in Marlon's room came on. Corey was standing in the doorway. "Everything okay? It sounded like you were having a fit."

"Yes. I had a bad dream," Marlon said cautiously. "Corey, are Mum and Lydia mad at each other?"

"No, they haven't even talked about Lydia becoming an Auror since dinner. But they're all right, I suppose. I guess they could always fight again in the morning, but I don't know. Why? What did you dream about?"

"Nothing."

"I believe that," Corey joked. "Come on, you're not going to fall back to sleep now. You can tell me."

Marlon thought about it for a second, and decided Corey was right. Even if Marlon didn't tell him, there was no way Marlon was going back to sleep anytime soon.

"Alright: I was walking down the halls -"

"Scary," Corey teased.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Marlon raised his voice.

"Course I do. Go on," said Corey.

"I was walking down to the family room and I heard Mum, Dad, and Lydia having a go."

"About what? Lydia?" Corey inquired.

"Yes. They both seemed really angry, and Dad was there as well. Lydia said she was leaving and then Mum got really mad, and I got really scared. Dad did too. And then mum said, 'I'm sorry Gregory,'" Marlon stopped before he said anything else. He couldn't finish. Marlon was too frightened at what he had seen. It was incredibly real.

Corey interrupted his train of thought. "What? What happened then?"

"I saw, or rather, heard Mum kill someone," Marlon started. He paused for a moment. "Corey, I think Mum killed Lydia!"

Corey studied Marlon's facial expression for a moment. He smiled slowly. "Come on, Marlon. Mum wouldn't do that! Even if Lydia did leave, the worse Mum would do is lock herself in the basement."

"Yeah. You're right. It just really freaked me out."

"I would call you crazy if it didn't. Hey, I forgot to tell you earlier that you got more than just the school letters. Gyph sent you one too."

This was a good way to get Marlon to forget about his dream. He jumped out of his bed and retrieved the letter from Corey. Marlon read the letter as soon as he opened it.

_Marlon!_

_How goes it? I__'__ve had a blast this summer. Iceland was amazing! There__'__s this crazy muggle sport called "skiing." I didn__'__t try it, but my mum wanted to, her instructor had a bit of a crush on her, haha, my dad told her to try a different sport. She did! It's another muggle thing called "snow boarding." She had the same instructor; my dad's face was hilarious._

_So I got my school letters and R.A.T. scores. I got all O's except for my Divination score. I got an 'E' again. I wish our mother's weren't best friends. They wouldn't have the same favorite subjects, and then we wouldn't get double the punishment. I bet you got the same grades as me, huh?_

_When are you going to Diagon Alley? We should meet there, and Zoe Anne too, if she can. I'm free on the 23rd of August. Let's meet then, unless you have other plans. I'll keep that date clear for you._

_Write Back Soon!_

_gYph_

Marlon was thinking of how to respond to Gyph's letter, but all that he had so far was:

Gyph,

That sounds fun. I'll see you on the 23rd!

Marlon

Marlon was at a loss of words. All the ideas rushing into his head sounded stupid. He wasn't sure if he should say, "No I actually did better than you on my R.A.T.s, imagine that!" or, "I had a dream that my mother killed my sister."

Marlon re-read the letter and decided that it fit perfectly. Gyph knew that Marlon wasn't a wizard of many words. He put the letter in an envelope and walked downstairs and outside to the family's little own owlery. Marlon opened the door, and used Tiffany's owl, Perker, and sent the letter to Gyph.

Marlon returned to his room and stretched out down in his bed. Orion was sleeping at his feet. Marlon looked at his window into the starry sky. The dream played over and over again in his head until he was in a world of nothing, and that was how Marlon liked it best.


	4. Back to the Alley

Back to the Alley

Summer finished itself in a fast manner. Lydia and Mrs. Alquers were fine: they cried together when Lydia had to take off. Tiffany left in the middle of the night after she received word that fifteen Kneazles escaped on the farm she worked at.

Corey was the last to leave, as usual. Marlon spent a lot of time with him before he left. The day of Corey's departure wasn't sad though: Corey made the best of it. Brian seemed a bit upset, though Marlon wasn't exactly sure why – it was as if Brian had barely spoken to Corey during the summer.

The Alquers stood in the living as Corey was about to return to Hogsmeade. Corey kissed his mother and hugged his father. There was an awkward moment when Brian hugged Corey, and Corey looked confused at the situation. Corey returned the hug even though he looked as if he hadn't expected it. Finally, Corey crossed to Marlon.

"Don't hesitate to write, I'm only in Hogsmeade."

"I know. I'll probably take you up on that offer too. It's been a good summer…"

"I did have a really good time talking to you," Corey replied. He turned to the rest of his family. "Alright, I've got to get going now."

Marlon went back up to his room before Corey actually left. In a way, it was Marlon's reasoning that Corey wasn't going away, but coming back at some point. He stayed in his room as he heard his mother say, "We'll come visit you when we can, dear."

"Take care, Corey," Marlon heard his father's voice.

Marlon closed his eyes and imagined being with Gyph and Zoe Anne. He heard Corey's voice shout, "The Three Broomsticks!" as a loud crackling sound filled the room.

Marlon was alone for the rest of summer break. Of course, there was always Brian – but that wasn't much of a feasible idea.

* * *

Marlon awaited his Diagon Alley trip anxiously – it was only one week away. He kept thinking of how much fun he, Gyph, and Zoe Anne would have that day (not to mention the entire school year).

During what felt like the longest seven days of Marlon's life, he spent most of the time in his room. Usually he was reading textbooks from the previous school years or practicing incantations he thought he was underperforming on. One day, Marlon was sitting in his room reading about dangerous half-breeds in one of his previous Care for Magical Creatures textbooks. He kept hearing something outside, though he couldn't determine what it was. Marlon figured it was a billywick.

The sound would not stop, which irritated Marlon. He arose from his desk and moved toward his window. Peering out into the property, Marlon saw Brian flying on a broom. He wasn't doing very well though. "Brian doesn't have a broom…" Marlon thought to himself. He quickly realized what was going on: Brian was flying on Marlon's broom.

Marlon ran downstairs quickly and trotted outside to where Brian was. He cursed and yelled "Brian get off my broom! You're going to break it!"

"No I won't, I promise!"

"Come down here," Marlon commanded.

"Please, Marlon? I just want to try it out – I might get my own broom soon!"

"That's amazing, Brian," Marlon responded sarcastically. "Maybe then you can crash that one!" But Brian was determined to figure out this whole ordeal.

Unfortunately for Brian, he had no idea how to use a broom. Marlon knew this and wanted to get his Lightning Rod 2X back on the ground, preferably in one piece. Marlon then did something he would later regret: he pulled out his eleven and three-quarter inch oak wand with a twin veela hair core and pointed it at Brian.

"Accio Broom!" Marlon shouted. The broom, as well as Brian, shot toward Marlon in a rapid fashion and collided with him. Marlon was pushed backward to the ground and was almost certain he broke his wrist when he landed. Brian look scared as he tried to get back to his feet. Marlon pushed Brian back down and kicked him in the leg. "Why are you so stupid?"

"I'm sorry I—" Brian stuttered.

"That wasn't a real question! Merlin, how could you even think that was a good idea? Why would you try to fly on my broom?"

"I—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it – just get out of here! Go get pampered by mum!" Marlon shouted furiously. Brian stood up without any interruption this time. He looked at Marlon for a second as if he wanted to say something. After remaining silent, Brian's eyes began watering up as he turned away and ran back inside.

It wasn't that Marlon didn't like Brian. Marlon was hard on his younger brother because of how accident-prone Brian was. Five years previous, when Brian was seven, he disappeared from his bedroom in the middle of the night. A manhunt was ordered by the county and continued for two days. It was revealed that Brian had gotten out of bed in the middle of the night and walked into the small forest behind the Alquers house. Brian blamed it on the family cat Errez, however, saying that he followed Errez into the woods.

And when Brian first got his want from Olivander's in Diagon Alley, he nearly destroyed the store. He didn't realize the wand would actually perform magic if he performed an incantation. The store was closed down for two weeks and several first year students had to wait several weeks to get their wand – some even attended Hogwarts for a number of days before actually receiving their wands.

It was because of incidents like these that Mrs. Alquers practically never let Brian out of her sight.

Marlon grabbed his wrist with his good hand to feel for any abnormalities. It was inflamed, and Marlon still believed it to be broken. He continued toward the house, where he hoped he would find his mother to mend his wrist… and most likely chastise him for the scene that had just occurred.

* * *

August the twenty-third arrived. That day Marlon wore a shirt with the Enchanted Pixies, his favorite band, on it. He also had a bandage on his wrist, which he correctly deduced to be broken. Mrs. Alquers, who was indeed a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, had confirmed the diagnosis.

Marlon entered his kitchen that morning and smelled something all too familiar; his mother had made bangers and mash for breakfast. He ate so quickly that he had a third helping before his father or Brian had finished their first plate. Marlon eventually finished eating and returned to his bedroom. He grabbed his camera and pocket money before returning to his family downstairs.

That was one of Marlon's hobbies: photography. He was very interested in the field, though he didn't devote much time to it over the school year.

A half hour later, Marlon and his family were positioned in the living room. They all stood in front of the fireplace. Golden-red embers were rising from the burning wood below. Mrs. Alquers distributed handfuls of Floo powder to everyone in the room. "Marlon, dear, why don't you go first?" Marlon did as he was told and stepped into the fire. He looked at Brian briefly, who avoided Marlon's eyes. Marlon let go of the Floo powder and clearly yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Marlon had just enough time to hear his mother say, "No! Just go straight to—" Mrs. Alquers wanted her family to travel straight to Flourish and Blotts, but Marlon had a different plan.

After the familiar sensation of the Floo network passed through him, Marlon opened his eyes to The Leaky Cauldron. He almost didn't recognize the pub he was looking at. Normally it was swarmed with guests from all over the continent. But as Marlon knew, with these difficult times it wasn't uncommon for public areas to be close to deserted. Besides Tom the barman, there were two witches gathered in a corner, and a man sitting at the bar talking to Tom.

There was someone else too: Marlon felt a familiar sensation upon his lips. He would not have kissed back if he did recognize the feeling of Zoe Anne's lips. Zoe Anne was the same age as Marlon. She had long flowing blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. She had a small petite nose that accented her slender face. Essentially, Zoe Anne was the opposite of Marlon.

"Marlon I've missed you so much."

"I know. This summer has been boring without you – besides hanging out with Corey," Marlon responded.

"Where's Gyph?" Zoe Anne asked.

"He's supposed to meet us here in an hour."

"Good. I got us a room upstairs," Zoe Anne winked at him.

"Sounds amazing," Marlon smiled as Zoe Anne took his hand. She led him to the third floor. Zoe Anne opened the door to the room and led Marlon to the bed. He continued kissing Zoe Anne and they lied down together on the bed. Marlon kissed Zoe Anne's neck and she giggled. "What?" He asked her.

"It tickles," Zoe Anne laughed as she pulled Marlon's head back down to hers. She kissed Marlon again.

"Hold on," Marlon said.

He got up and closed the door and locked it. Marlon returned to the bed with Zoe Anne and continued kissing the beautiful blonde girl.

After what seemed like five hours, there was a knock on the door. Marlon sat up and buttoned his shirt, "Who is it?"

"Gyph – open up!" A voice erupted from the other side.

"Give me a second!"

"That's all it takes you, is it?"

"Very funny," Marlon tried to say. Zoe Anne interrupted him. "Shut up Gyph!"

"He said it – not me!"

There was laughter from the three of them. Marlon and Zoe Anne made themselves look decent. Zoe Anne then opened the door and saw Gyph leaning against the doorframe emulating an arrogant grin, which was normally planted on his face.. Zoe Anne playfully knocked him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"You deserved that," Zoe Anne scowled.

"Not that much though!"

Gyph had short black hair, just slightly longer than Marlon's. He was roughly Marlon's height as well.

Gyph walked to Marlon and shook his hand. "It's good to see you again, mate."

"You too – have a good time in Iceland?"

"Most definitely."

"Meet anyone there?"

"Other than my mum's instructor? No."

"Your mom's instructor?" Zoe Anne interjected.

"Yes."

"He or she?"

"He."

"Really? I didn't know you were into that, Gyph," Zoe Anne joked. Gyph made a face and laughed the comment off.

The three teenagers walked through the Leaky Cauldron and reached the back entrance. Gyph held the door open for Marlon and Zoe Anne as they exited the building. Marlon and Zoe Anne crossed into the small courtyard and looked at a brick wall. Gyph pushed through them and pulled out his wand. He tapped the third brick from the left above the trash bin. The wall began rearranging itself as it opened up into what was Diagon Alley.

Marlon took Zoe Anne's hand. Gyph walked on the opposite side of Marlon. They passed Flourish and Blotts as well as Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, which had been closed for nearly a year. They were looking for Marlon's family. Marlon was sure they were either upset, or terrified that Marlon had not shown up yet.

They walked along the street and passed several over witched and wizards on the way. Most of them were quiet and did not dare to look into the eyes of a stranger.

There were few street vendors scattered across the alley, attempting to sell different objects to passersby. Zoe Anne found one gypsy particularly interesting. The gypsy claimed she could eat her cat. Marlon was surprised that this excited Zoe Anne.

"Three Knuts and you'll see the miracle occur," said the gypsy in a very strange voice.

Zoe Anne looked from Marlon to Gyph and back to Marlon again. "Im not paying to see that," Gyph said flatly.

"Please?"

Before anyone spoke next, Marlon grabbed Zoe Anne's arm and walked her away from the stand. "She's obviously going to use magic to eat the cat," Marlon said.

"Either that or just cut it into pieces," Gyph added. Zoe Anne glared at him.

"Gyph, Marlon – over here!" A voice sounded from behind. The three turned around to see two familiar faces running toward them. Dante LaPointe and Syre McDurmahn arrived in front of Marlon, Gyph, and Zoe Anne.

"How was your break?" asked Dante, a short and stout blonde-haired boy.

"Uneventful. What about yours?" Marlon asked.

"The same. Although I went to the Quidditch World Cup," replied Dante.

"Who won?" asked Zoe Anne.

"I think it's still going on actually. My mum made me come back early for school."

"So where are you three off to?" Syre asked.

"We're looking for Marlon's family," Zoe Anne said.

"You get separated?"

"No, they were at the Leaky Cauldron. Alone," laughed Gyph.

"Oh," Dante said slyly. He and Syre looked at each other and started laughing as they walked away. "See you all at school!"

Gyph and Marlon started laughing. Zoe Anne hit Gyph. Apparently she didn't find it clever. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For telling them what Marlon and I were doing!"

"I didn't tell them what you were doing, I just told them where you were doing it."

Marlon found his family emerging from Gringott's Wizarding Bank. They conveniently got stuck in line for an hour waiting to get their savings – neither Mr. or Mrs. Alquers realized that Marlon hadn't been waiting outside this whole time.

Brian tried saying hi to Zoe Anne, but in the process somehow managed to trip over his own feet. Marlon and Gyph laughed; Zoe Anne kneeled down to him to help him up. "Are you okay?" she asked in an innocent tone. Brian looked as if he was trying to answer. The only thing that came out of his mouth was his breakfast. Zoe Anne screamed and nearly fell over as well. Marlon and Gyph laughed more intensely.

Mrs. Alquers helped Brian up. "Oh, yes. You're all right. It's just the after effects of the Floo Powder."

The group first stopped at Flourish and Blotts to get their school books. Gyph and Marlon needed the same exact books, except Gyph needed a book for Divination instead of Muggle Studies, but Zoe Anne was taking different subjects than Marlon. After Marlon, Gyph, and Zoe Anne got their books, they went to wait outside for Brian to find all of his books. Marlon noted how difficult of a time Brian was having figuring out where all the textbooks were.

While they were waiting outside, Marlon noticed a large group gathering outside the Quidditch supply shop. He motioned to Gyph and Zoe Anne to get their attention. "What do you reckon they're looking at?" Gyph asked.

Marlon suggested they investigate. The three walked across Diagon Alley to the site where it seemed everyone else in the area was. "Fastest broom yet!" someone exclaimed as they ran past Marlon, Gyph, and Zoe Anne.

In the window of the Quidditch shop was a mahogany broom displayed for the public to see. One end of the broom had a golden handle while the other end was covered in red. Marlon gawked at the broom. Zoe Anne and Gyph looked impressed.

"It's not as fast as the Lightning Rod Series!" said a girl standing to the right of Marlon.

"But it's faster than all the other series, even the Nimbuses!" replied the girl's friend.

Marlon looked at the broom and said to himself, "Of course mine's better." Marlon's eyes the darted across the advertisement in front of the broom.

The Firebolt X

Never before has there been a broom that could travel so fast. Never before has there been a broom like this that you can keep for yourself. THAT'S RIGHT! The new Firebolt X has an anti-burglary charm on it that will be activated once you touch it! No

more need to worry about theft!

"That's false advertising," said Marlon.

"What is?" asked Zoe Anne.

"It's says that nothing can travel faster, but that kid said that my broom can."

"Maybe the kid has no idea what she was talking about."

"Wow! The Firebolt X!" said another voice. Marlon turned around and saw Brian come toward him. He was carrying bags that were at least half his size. He got as close as he could to the window; Marlon contemplated pulling Brian back after thinking that Brian might actually not stop moving before he reached the window.

"Keep dreaming Brian. You can't fly at all. What makes you think that someone will waste their money for you on a broom that you can't even handle? Besides, my broom's better."

"I could fly if I took lessons," Brian said to himself.

"Brian, dear, you know that you can't focus on something as stupid as broom riding, you have to improve your studies," Mrs. Alquers said.

Marlon _did_ notice that Brian wasn't doing as well as he should with his schoolwork. He still had at least a month's worth of work and only one week to do it. Mr. Alquers tried countless times to convince Marlon to tutor Brian over the summer. Marlon didn't want to waste his break.

Later on in the day, Marlon saw Jade Derue and Rowena DeShire, also from Ravenclaw, walking up the street. They had just finished their shopping and were going back to The Leaky Cauldron. Those who knew Rowena stared at her frequently. Her first name was the same as one of the four founders of Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw. Marlon always had to remind himself that however weird she may be, Rowena was a nice girl. Jade on the other hand was somewhat more reserved: she was much better kept than Rowena. Her shoulder-length black hair was straightened, whereas Rowena's looked dilapidated.

Everyone finished their shopping with ease through the rest of the day. The last thing they did was Brian went into the Owl Emporium while Marlon, Zoe Anne, and Gyph went into Madam Maulkins Robe store. Gyph had grown so much over summer that his mother wanted him to get a new set of robes.

The end of the day had arrived. Marlon, Gyph, and Zoe Anne bid farewell to each other.

"I'll see you both in two weeks."

"Keep in touch until then."

"I'll miss you," Marlon turned to Zoe Anne and kissed her. Brian looked away.

"I'll miss you more," Zoe Anne rubbed her nose against Marlon's. Brian's face turned hostile once more. Marlon and Zoe Anne kissed. She and Gyph went back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Should we be off then?" asked Mr. Alquers.

Marlon was in his bed for a long, long time thinking about the brilliant day he had experienced. He turned over and read his R.A.T. results again and smiled. Marlon picked up the envelope that his scores had come in and intended on putting them back in. However, Marlon realized that the envelope still held something inside it.

Marlon reached inside and pulled out a silver badge that said **Head Boy** on it. Marlon figured this was the article which made the envelope so heavy. There was another letter inside the envelope as well.

Mr. Marlon Alquers,

The School Governors have decided to offer you the Head Boy position of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the upcoming school Year. This letter will also be accompanied by a list of your duties as well as privileges. Please take good care of your badge and note all the responsibilities that you have inherited. The Head Girl will be Miss Celine LaDixeon.

The School Governors

Ministry of Magic

Marlon was Head Boy! He had forgotten about the possibility. Marlon thought he might have been chosen as Head Boy since he was also a prefect. Marlon had forgotten about it all together. Marlon was too cheerful now he couldn't go to sleep. He pulled out several pieces of parchment and began writing to any name that popped into his head. First Gyph, then Zoe Anne, then Dante, and eventually ended with Claire Abendroth. He was full of excitement as he looked over the seven identical letters. Marlon realized it was a bit of overkill and decided only to send to letters to Zoe Anne, Gyph, and Corey. They would all be happy for Marlon.

Marlon crawled down the stairs to the front room, and out the back doors to the family owlery. Marlon used Brian's newly bought pet owl Knickers. Knickers was a small black owl with what looked to be an abnormally large beak. The bird looked very happy to be used. It tried to look professional as it head out of the owlery on its first mission.

Marlon returned to his bed and disposed of the extra letters.

The summer holiday was coming to a close quickly. Marlon spent a lot of his time reading his textbooks. In his new Potions book, Marlon read about elixirs. The book stated that there are only five elixirs in the world. Marlon gazed over the page and found and observed the heading: "The Law of Elixirs." He read on and discovered that every elixir was given two names: one for its purpose, and the other for its creator.

Marlon loved the name "Elixir of Mistopoilorialian." He wasn't even sure if he pronounced it correctly in his head. It was named after "Mr. Opoi Delorialianetsky," and there was a footnote explaining Delorialianetsky's name was too long to make into an elixir. Marlon pondered over the name of his elixir. It could be called, "The Elixir of Marquers," or "The Elixir of Mers." Marlon liked both of these, but knew he would never create an elixir. That wasn't Marlon's ambition in life.

Marlon's favorite hobby was photography. The idea that a person could capture a scene laid out before them and remember it forever in a photograph was enthralling to Marlon. He wished for a job that included both photography and money, but knew that he was aiming too high. Additionally, Marlon's mother was not a fan of his passion for photography. She believed that he would end up just like Corey – without a real career. For the time being, as well as the foreseeable future, Marlon would study advanced subjects so he would please his mother and get a beneficial job. His mother wanted him to get a job within the Ministry of Magic. Marlon actually thought a career with the Ministry would be interesting. However, he also realized that a life as a Ministry worker would also mean Marlon could not have a relaxing life. He knew it wasn't the Ravenclaw in him that caused him to long for a stress-free time. It was more than likely Marlon's father's side of the family.

Other than photography, Marlon's ambition was to start a family of his own. He thought Zoe Anne was the perfect candidate. Zoe Anne didn't think the name Alquers suited her very well though. Marlon liked the name Zoe Anne Alquers; he thought it sounded nice. Of course, Marlon did not speak about his and Zoe Anne's future whenever Gyph was around. Not only was it because Gyph was annoyed by it, but also because Gyph would always let the two know when conversations were becoming irritating. That's why Marlon enjoyed hanging out with Gyph. He was never afraid to say what was on his mind.

The first of September was now only two days away. Marlon couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts and see his friends. He had been stuck with Brian and his parents for what seemed like decades. Marlon had been alone for two weeks after having the best day of his life. It wouldn't have been half as bad if Corey was still around.

Corey received Marlon's letter as well. He seemed genuinely proud of Marlon.

Marlon,

Congratulations! Now all we need is for Brian to be made Head Boy. Did you tell Lydia or Tiffany? Speaking of Tiffany, did she tell you if the all the kneazles were recovered? I haven't got much of my mail recently because of work.

Madame Rosmerta has been taking time off because she's engaged now. She's left me in charge, so I have to organize loads of different things. At least I'm getting paid more.

This next part is important, though, so you can't tell Mum or Dad. I met this witch a couple weeks ago. She's really nice and incredibly talented. She kept coming into the bar and never ordered anything, so I talked to her, and we never stopped.

We've more or less been seeing each other. You'll probably meet her when you visit Hogsmeade in October, that's your first visit, right?

I'm really busy here though; I'm surprised I was able to write this. Take care, Marlon. I'll see you soon.

Corey

Marlon found it funny how secret Corey was trying to be about his new friend. However awkward it seemed to Marlon, it was still possible for Corey to have a significant other. Everyone in his family had had a girlfriend or boyfriend at some point. That is, everyone but Brian – the day Brian started dating would be the day Marlon and Gyph were no longer best friends.

What kept intimidating Marlon was the history of past family members' relationships. Corey had met some very strange girls in the past – one of them actually was sent to Azkaban for attempting to kill him. Tiffany and Lydia had both been engaged once before, and both of them had cancelled the wedding. Tiffany told her fiancé she needed to focus on her career more, while Mrs. Alquers had actually scared off Lydia's fiancé. Marlon always laughed when remembering the long, drawn out conversation his mother put that man through. The man's face was as white as snow when Mrs. Alquers was done with him.

The day before Marlon and Brian were set to leave for Hogwarts was a busy one. They were both excited, though Brian was showing it in a much larger capacity. Marlon was packed and had everything he needed in his trunks. Brian, on the other hand, was not even close to being prepared. He had asked his mother for help packing. Marlon took advantage of the situation and poked fun at Brian throughout the day.

"Don't pressure Brian, Marlon. It's only his second year."

"I was ready my first year."

"You were also close to Corey – you don't remember how much he helped you out?"

"Mum, I can do it myself," said Brian softly. "Really, it's okay."

"Oh," Mrs. Alquers said, slightly taken aback. "Are you sure?"

Brian nodded and Mrs. Alquers left the room. Marlon figured his mother finally realized that Brian was growing up. In five years he would be a legal wizard and not under Mrs. Alquers care. Marlon watched his mother leave the room. He stared at Brian. Brian was on his knees having an attempt at packing his belongings.

Marlon almost chortled at the sight of Brian looking so confused. Something made him stop though. Marlon noticed a tear fall from Brian's eye. He had gone too far. Brian looked up at his older brother. "Could you please leave now?"

Marlon felt awful. One thing he hated about himself was how hypocritical he was sometimes. He would make fun of Brian for not knowing what to do, and then expect him to have the confidence to stand up for himself. Marlon knew this was his fault; he was the reason Brian was crying.

Marlon lowered himself down on his knees and started folding some of Brian's clothes. Brian watched and smiled. Marlon smiled back. "You know, since I have three trunks, I usually separate them into clothes, school supplies, and whatever's left over."

"That's a good idea," said Brian.

"Corey taught me that one."

"Then does my Krum action figure go in school supplies?"

"Brian… really?" Marlon said but caught his tone of voice before saying anything else. "Unless Madam Hooch wants you to bring an action figure of your favorite Quidditch star I'd say it goes in left over."

"And if Madam Hooch _did_ ask us to bring these things?" Brian joked.

"Then by all means, go ahead and put it in the first one," Marlon said reassuringly.

Brian laughed again and put the Krum figure in the last trunk. He smiled and Marlon and winked. Marlon shook his head back at Brian as he laughed as well. Brian smiled again. Marlon noted that it was the first time he had ever seen Brian laugh when it was just the two of them.


	5. The Journey to Hogwarts

The Journey to Hogwarts

"Wake up Marlon! Wake up!"

Marlon opened his eyes from his world of bliss. Brian was hovering over his bed, looking down upon his older brother. Marlon sat up, propping himself on his elbows. "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too excited for school," Brian whispered.

"That's great Brian. What do you want me to do?" Marlon asked somewhat irritated.

"I don't know, how do you fall asleep?" Brian asked anxiously.

"Usually I close my eyes."

"I know that! I mean, how do you fall asleep when you can't?"

"You probably shouldn't talk either…"

"That doesn't help me."

"Look: just think about something that makes you happy. Think about it and eventually you'll forget you were trying to go to sleep."

Brian crawled onto Marlon's bed. Marlon watched as Brian closed his eyes. "What do you think about, Marlon?"

"Zoe Anne. What are you thinking about now?"

"A broom.... and other things... I can't... wait... to go... Hogwarts. Zoe.... Ravenclaw...." Brian fell asleep.

Marlon smiled at his younger brother. He put a blanket over Brian and left the room. Marlon moved across his house to the living room. The room was dimly lit by a lamp in the corner of the room. Marlon crossed to the couch and pulled a blanket off of it. He stretched out across the couch and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Marlon awoke the next day to the smell of his mother's cooking. She made eggs, six different types of sausage, toast, and waffles. Marlon stood up and went upstairs to his room. Brian was still sleeping.

Marlon walked to his dresser and changed his clothes. He picked up his trunks and dragged them out of the room. Marlon walked down the long corridor to the living room downstairs where his mother was waiting for him.

He ate breakfast swiftly and waited for Brian and his father to come downstairs.

Once the family had finished eating, Mrs. Alquers brought out the Floo powder again. "Okay, Marlon you first. And don't go to the wrong place this time," said Marlon's mother.

Marlon stepped into the fire place in his kitchen. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder from his mother and grasped it firmly. Marlon looked out the window and shouted, "King's Cross Station!"

The kitchen disappeared as a musky old bathroom appeared in front of Marlon. This bathroom was always inaccessible. There was either a Do Not Disturb sign or a Facility Not Working on the door outside to prevent muggles from sumbling upon it.

Marlon stepped out of fireplace and waited for the rest of his family. He took in the familiar sight of the bathroom. There were two toilet stalls and two sinks for hand washing. Then, beyond the normal restroom essentials, was the fireplace. Marlon always thought how funny it would be to watch a muggle stumble across this restroom not only to see a fireplace but someone walking out of it unharmed.

Marlon's mother and father arrived with Brian soon after. Mr. Alquers attempted to travel with all of Marlon and Brian's trunks. Naturally, he fell over when emerging from the fireplace.

It was only Brian's second time traveling to King's Cross his entire life. Mr. and Mrs. Alquers believed that Brian wasn't ready until he was accepted to Hogwarts. Marlon was allowed to travel with his parents to the station since he was nine years old.

King's Cross Station looked very alive this morning. Marlon was surprised. There was energy filling the entrances and exits. There were children running about the station; some unattended, some being chase by their parents.

Marlon led his family to platforms nine and ten. Brian was walking much slower than Marlon, due to his short legs.

"Don't forget Marlon, Brian's legs are half your size," panted Mrs. Alquers

"Sorry. I don't even notice when I walk fast," Marlon lied. He knew perfectly well that he and Corey were the only ones in the family who were able to out-walk the others. Marlon turned to his father. "Maybe Brian should walk through first. Just to make sure." He winked at Brian. Brian smiled.

"Good thinking, Marlon. Brian, walk through with me," Marlon's father said.

Mr. Alquers and Brian rushed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Marlon watched as his brother and father vanished into the pillar. Mrs. Alquers walked through next, looking worried as she usually did on this day.

After his family had disappeared, Marlon strutted toward the wall and felt a warm sensation swarm him as he passed through the barrier.

The scarlet steam engine of The Hogwarts Express appeared as Marlon felt a rush of pleasure consume him. The train looked better than ever, and Marlon realized just how happy he was that the train was still taking them to school.

Marlon's mother had gone to find Brian. Marlon's eyes gazed across platform nine and three quarters. There were families everywhere. Marlon could always tell which families were there for the first time – some walked along the train as if they had come up with a routine over the years, while other families looked like they stumbled upon platform nine and three-quarters by mistake.

Marlon spotted Rowena DeShire and Jade Derue in the crowd, most likely due to the bright orange sweater vest Rowena was wearing. He walked to them and greeted them politely.

"Oh hi Marlon! Care to get a compartment together?" asked Jade.

"That's sounds good. I know Gyph and Zoe Anne will want to join us as well. Which probably means Dante and Syre will show up."

"Seems like we might have a party," Jade responded.

"I don't go to many parties," Rowena said. Marlon wanted to respond with, "I know," in return, but didn't know what Rowena would do.

Marlon, Jade, and Rowena boarded the train. They walked down the narrow corridor, attempting to carry all their trunks in the process. Marlon also had, in addition to his three school trunks, a miniature house that held Orion, who was hissing as his cage bounced around. "Hold on, Orion, we're almost there," Marlon whispered to his cat.

Marlon took the first open compartment he saw and entered it. He put his trunks in the storage shelves above the seats. Marlon opened Orion's carrier. The cat jumped out and landed on Rowena's lap, who was already sitting down. Marlon helped Jade move her belongings onto the shelf next to Marlon's.

"Hello," Rowena said in a soft, caring voice, to Orion. But he had already fallen asleep and was now purring.

There was a knock on the door. Marlon turned around to see who it was. Gyph was standing in the doorway. "Care to help?" he asked with the trunks nearly falling out of his arms. Marlon took one of the trunks from under Gyph's arm and put it in the overhead space. Gyph sat down next to Jade. He took out a chocolate frog from his bag, unwrapped it, and began eating it.

"What card did you get?" Rowena asked.

"Rufus Scrimgeour. He's relatively new I suppose," Gyph said, holding the card up into the light.

"Really? I've already got four of him," Jade replied.

"You collect them too?" Gyph asked in amazement.

"No, my brother: Shawn. He's seven. He loves collecting those stupid cards. I should have said, 'My brother has four.'"

"Do you know if he has Newt Scamander? I've been looking for him forever. And they're not stupid."

"I suspect he would, he's got almost every other card. And yes, they are."

Marlon stopped paying attention to the conversation. He had noticed Zoe Anne and her friend Claire Abendroth walking along the platform. They had just come through the barrier. "Zoe Anne! Over here!" shouted Marlon.

Zoe Anne looked over her shoulder. She noticed Marlon and jumped with joy. An enormous smiled erupted on her face. Zoe Anne grabbed Claire's hand and led her toward the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey Marlon, I got your letter!" Gyph said.

"What?" Marlon asked, returning to the conversation.

"Your letter."

"What letter?"

"About your new position at school this year."

"Oh right," Marlon said nonchalantly.

"Did something happen Marlon?" Rowena asked.

"He's been made Head Boy!" Gyph said.

"Really, that's incredible," said Jade.

"Congratulations," Rowena said calmly.

"Thanks," Marlon said.

The discussion that followed caused Marlon to remember he wasn't supposed to be where he currently was. "Oh no! I'm supposed to go to the Prefects' Compartment! I have to go. I'll be back later – tell Zoe Anne I had to go!"

"Have fun," he heard Rowena say as he left.

Marlon quickly left the compartment; he headed for the front of the train. Marlon passed by a number of familiar faces as he ran down the corridor.

"Marlon!" He heard a voice shout to him. Marlon stopped and turned around. There was no one there. Slowly, a head peaked out from a compartment. It was Brian.

"Brian, what?" Marlon inquired.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to get to a meeting for Head Boy and Girl." Marlon walked toward Brian to see who he was sitting with. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, but Brian was alone. Marlon looked around, thinking that there might be someone hiding under the bench or something. "Are you in here alone?"

"Yeah," Brian responded shyly.

"You're going to be lonely. I'll tell you what, there's a compartment down on the other end of the train that you can join. Zoe Anne will be there."

"Really?" Brian's face lit up. "Thanks," he exited the compartment and ran down the corridor out of Marlon's sight.

Marlon smiled and laughed. Brian had left all his belongings. "Oh well," Marlon thought. "Brian will eventually come back for them."

Marlon continued toward the front of the train. All the compartments were full of students talking enthusiastically about the new school year. He arrived at the Prefect's Compartment, the fifth and sixth year students looking at him. Marlon was confused, why weren't there any seventh year students? "Is this the prefect's compartment still?" he asked somberly.

"Yes," said a wizard that Marlon remembered only too well. Professor Flitwick, his Head of House, was sitting on the cushioned seat underneath him. His tiny legs couldn't touch the floor. "However, as you have discovered, you are the Head Boy, and there is a different compartment for that. Next door, Marlon."

Professor Flitwick smiled at him as Marlon left the compartment. He walked to the next compartment: it was for the Head Boy and Girl. Marlon slid the door open. There were only two other people in the compartment: a student and an old witch. The witch had short gray hair, and a beak-like nose. The most distinguishing feature about her was her eyes. They were two different colors: one a deep crimson color, and the other a dark blue. Her lips curled upward as if she was permanently stuck smiling. The witch looked up at Marlon. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Alquers."

"I'm sorry. I forgot I was supposed to be here."

"How admirable. I figured with your background you would be much more observant."

Marlon sat down next to the girl with long auburn hair, Celine LaDixeon. "Now, as I was saying," the old witch started. "My name is Professor Antares. I'm here to tell you what your duties are as Head Boy and Girl."

Marlon was confused yet again. He had never heard of Antares before. And he knew all his duties as Head Boy: he had read the letter. Antares gave a little smirk and pulled out two envelopes from her handbag. She passed them out to Celine, and Celine in turn handed the second letter to Marlon. Antares placed her hands on her lap. Her thumb twitched as Marlon opened up his letter.

"Diadem? What's this?" said Celine.

"It was supposed to be your password for your dormitories. However, they will now need changing." Antares pulled out her small wand and touched the parchment with it.

The Ravenclaw then said, "Ophelia?"

"Miss LaDixeon! I am trying, to change your password to your dormitory, which is supposed to be secret. Now, I will change it one more time, but if you say it out loud again, I won't bother!"

"Professor?" Marlon began, then tried to correct himself by saying," I mean, Mrs. – or Ms. – Antares –"

"You were right the first time: I am a Professor," the older woman spoke. "And what is your question?"

"I was going to ask what the point of keeping our passwords secret was? I mean, right now. Celine and I are both Ravenclaws – and besides, if we forget the password all we have to do is answer the eagle's question—"

Antares pulled her wand out again, ignoring Marlon's comment. She touched the parchment with it once more. Marlon saw Celine, who looked like she was slightly sun-burned, laugh silently. Antares pulled her wand back into her robe and looked at Marlon and Celine. "Now, I am sure that you know your general duties this year. You have supreme power over every student at Hogwarts, except for each other. You may deduct points from other houses, and add points in return. Do not, however, abuse the power. If I, or any other faculty member, discover that you have abused your role, then you will be stripped of your position." Antares's body hadn't moved at all; she was incredibly stern.

"Excuse me, Professor Antares," Marlon heard Celine's voice. "But when you said earlier to call you 'Professor,' does that mean that you're going to be working at Hogwarts this year?"

"That is the general idea, yes."

"Who is this woman?" Marlon thought to himself. Was there going to be another High Inquisitor at Hogwarts this year? Was Antares going to be a teacher as well? Was she the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher?

Marlon heard Celine's voice again. "What are you going to be doing?"

"You will find out tonight at the welcoming feast, when your new Head Master is introduced." Antares moved. It was more of a jerk than a movement; she looked like she was having spasms.

Marlon's stomach sank. Antares was the new Head Mistress? This did not seem like it would be a fitting replacement for Dumbledore. No one knew who this woman was. Marlon did not think it would be a good idea to place her as Head Mistress. After Dumbledore's death, Hogwarts needed someone who was capable of running the school, and Antares, however stern she looked, did not seem fit for the role of Head Mistress.

A half hour later, Celine and Marlon were walking down the hallway back toward Marlon's compartment. "All the other compartments are full, could I join yours?" Celine asked.

"Of course. Our compartment is down this way."

Marlon wasn't paying attention anymore. He was still thinking about Antares. She was one of the toughest-looking teachers Marlon had ever seen. There was, of course, last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Snape. Nearly everyone in the wizarding world feared him. After Professor Snape, the next in line to be feared was most likely the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall. But Antares seemed darker than McGonagall.

"Marlon! Where are you going?" shouted a voice.

Marlon had almost completely passed his compartment. Zoe Anne had stuck her head out into the corridor to get his attention.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something else."

Marlon approached Zoe Anne and kissed her. He turned to the students sitting in the compartment; it looked uncomfortable. On one side was Rowena (with Orion still sitting on her lap), Gyph, and Jade. On the other side, Brian was sitting next to Zoe Anne's friend Claire. Zoe Anne sat next to Brian, and Marlon next to her. Celine found her way into the compartment and sat on the floor.

"How was the meeting?" Gyph asked instantly.

"It was…" Celine started. She couldn't find the words to end her sentence.

"Pointless," Marlon interjected. "We met this witch named Antares, who I think might be our new Head Mistress, and she was nice but – not."

"I don't think so," Celine spoke as she took the spotlight back. "Antares is probably going to be a teacher. I think it's obvious who the new Head Master is going to be."

"Who?" Gyph asked curiously.

"I think it'll be Hagrid," said Rowena casually. It was these types of comments that reminded Marlon why Rowena didn't have many friends.

"Hagrid?" the compartment said in harmony.

"Yes. Dumbledore trusted Hagrid with anything."

"Rowena, Dumbledore was nice, not stupid. Hagrid won't replace him," said Celine.

"Then who do you think it will be?" Claire inquired.

"My bet is that McGonagall will take over."

"Really?" Marlon asked. "Then who would take over her post as Transfiguration professor?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll still stay as a teacher too."

"That's stupid. She'd have too much to do to continue teaching. That's why McGonagall came to Hogwarts in the first place: Dumbledore used to teach Transfiguration, and then that Dippet man croaked, and McGonagall took Dumbledore's spot, and Dumbledore took Dippet's," Gyph said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of a bell. The old witch who was never seen without a cart of food in front of her had reached their compartment. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Brian jumped up as if it were Christmas come early. He climbed over everyone to reach the trolley and pulled out nearly every bit of money he had in his pocket. Brian purchased what seemed like at least one of everything.

"Got enough there, Brian?" said Gyph.

"Yeah," Brian said, unable to take note of the sarcasm.

Marlon bought a few licorice wands, and two pumpkin pasties. Gyph got a box Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Claire, Rowena, and Jade all bought chocolate frogs. Rowena bought an extra one for Orion.

"I want to hear more about this Antares person," Gyph stated.

"There's not a lot to tell. All she said was that we'll find out what she's doing at Hogwarts tonight," said Celine.

"What do you think she's doing here?" Zoe Anne asked Marlon (and didn't look to Celine) as they shared a pumpkin pastie.

"I don't know. I was thinking that maybe she was, you know, working for Scrimgeour."

"You mean like that Umbridge bloke?" Gyph asked.

"Umbridge worked for Fudge," Rowena interjected.

"Okay, but you all knew what I meant," Gyph said heatedly. He looked to Rowena. "Or maybe you don't."

"As I was saying…" Marlon started as he looked back at Gyph and Rowena. Gyph was still staring at Rowena, who was now reading something. "Maybe she's going to be another High Inquisitor. Or maybe she's doing other Ministry stuff," Marlon said.

"Well, we will find out tonight," Jade said.

"What are you reading, Rowena?" Brian asked, taking a breath from all the candy he was eating.

"_The Daily Prophet_. My dad gave it to me to read on the ride over. I think he thought I wasn't going to be sitting with anyone."

"Why on earth would he think that?" Gyph asked sarcastically.

Ignoring him, Rowena spoke. "There's an interesting story, Brian. It's about the Department of Mysteries."

"How could anyone ever write an article about the Department of Mysteries? Isn't it full of…" Gyph couldn't seem to finish his sentence. He was at a loss for words as he stared at Rowena.

"Mysteries?" asked Zoe Anne. The compartment erupted into laughter. Gyph turned a bright shade of red. He quickly regained his composure before he began speaking again. "Yes. I'm sorry, I meant mysteries."

"That is why it's called 'The Department of Mysteries,'" Zoe Anne joked. Once again, the compartment laughed at Gyph.

Marlon hated when Zoe Anne made fun of Gyph. Usually when times like these came about, Marlon changed the subject, or at least derailed it into a new direction. "What does the article say, Rowena?" Marlon asked quickly.

"I don't like reading out loud," Rowena said. She handed _The Daily Prophet_ to Marlon. "Here, you read it."

Marlon looked at the intriguing and intimidating title. He glanced over the article silently, as if in a trance. Gyph's voice broke the silence. "Come on, mate. Tell us what it says!"

"Right. Sorry," Marlon apologized. He looked down at the article once more before his voice filled the compartment.

**Brewing in the Department of Mysteries**

_According to our inside sources, writes Melinda Watson, there are rumors of a top-secret program being carried out in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. There are no eye witnesses, but the inside sources have reported a newly developed potion that has never been used before. This story could be linked to the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers._

_More on this story as it unfolds._

Marlon gazed over the paper; it was an incredibly short article. He suspected there was no real significance to it, though Marlon still felt drawn to it.

"That's a load of dung!" Gyph exclaimed. "There's no way anyone could possibly know what was going on in the Department of Mysteries!"

"I don't know, Gyph, they could always have spies of some sort," Rowena contradicted.

"Don't be stupid. The Ministry makes sure that everyone not involved with secret information doesn't find out anything."

"That's not entirely true."

"What if Antares is an Unspeakable?" Jade interrupted. Marlon wasn't sure if she was trying to deflect another argument or if she was truly curious about Antares.

"What's an Unspeakable?" Gyph asked.

"Do you know anything Gyph?" Zoe Anne asked. "Unspeakables are the people who work there."

"Where?"

"In the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh. Rowena, what did that article have to do with anything?" Gyph asked.

"Brian and I were having a conversation."

Gyph looked like he was trying to respond with a witty comment, but remained silent.

Brian had gone back to not talking. He remained next to Zoe Anne and looked very uncomfortable. Claire had begun reading her _Advanced Herbology_.

Suddenly, Marlon remembered he had a question to ask. "Did you all do well on your R.A.T.s?"

"What did you get on yours?" Zoe Anne asked.

Marlon went to his trunk and got out his scores and handed them to Zoe Anne. She did the same for him. Marlon opened Zoe Anne's scores.

**Rehearsal Aptitude Test Results**

_Pass Grades__Fail Grades_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_**Zoe Anne Christine Netherlen has achieved:**_

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Divination A

Defense Against the Dark Arts A

Herbology O

Muggle Studies E

Potions E

Transfiguration E

"Good job!" Marlon said as he hugged Zoe Anne.

"You too, much better than me!"

"Yeah, well, I had my mother breathing down the back of my neck all of last year. 'Are you studying?' or 'only six straight hours_?_'"

Gyph had taken Marlon's letter and looked over his scores, "You did better than me." He didn't seem too happy.

"Only by one score."

"Claire's going to be in our Care of Magical Creatures class this year, Marlon!" Zoe Anne said excitedly.

"That's not possible," said Gyph.

"Yes it is," Marlon stated. "Rowena's doing it too."

"How are they doing this?" Gyph asked. He wasn't wrong to accuse them like this: Claire and Rowena were both sixth year students.

"Hagrid enjoys them in his class. He let them take the R.A.T.s back in May to see if they could take the seventh year class," Zoe Anne said.

"What are they going to do next year?" Gyph asked.

"We're going to be Hagrid's assistants," Rowena claimed.

"Right…" Gyph said sarcastically. "I'm glad I dropped that class." Gyph turned to Zoe Anne. He looked to Marlon. "Looks like you'll be the only boy in the cass this year."

"Hey, I can see the castle!" Zoe Anne exclaimed. "We should start changing into our robes."

The train pulled up into the Hogsmeade station. The older students boarded the horseless carriages. Hagrid's voice could be heard yelling, "Firs' years o'er here!"

Marlon, Gyph, Zoe Anne, and Claire climbed into a carriage as they began the ascended to Hogwarts. The only thing on Marlon's mind now was Antares: why was she at Hogwarts?


	6. Old People, New Faces

Old People, New Faces

Marlon, Zoe Anne, Gyph, and Claire were among the first to arrive at the castle. All four rushed inside the huge double doors and up the staircase that led them to the Great Hall. Zoe Anne and Marlon kissed good-bye as she and Claire went to the Hufflepuff table. Marlon and Gyph crossed to the Ravenclaw table. They sat down next to Dante and Syre.

"Have a good ride up the hill?" asked Dante.

"Nothing special," said Gyph.

"Who do you think the new Head Master will be?" Syre asked.

"We don't know," Marlon lied.

The truth was that there were hundreds of possibilities as to who could be Head Master or Mistress. Still, there was one that stuck out in Marlon's mind: Antares was going to be at Hogwarts this year and Marlon still was not sure why or how. He only hoped that she wouldn't be taking over the vacant post of Head Master.

"I bet it'll be Flitwick," said Dante.

"No, Flitwick was never best friends with Dumbledore," retorted Syre.

"That's not the point, Syre. It's not about friendship, it's about your strength as a witch or a wizard. Preferably wizard for me," Dante added.

"Why a wizard?" asked Marlon.

"Would you want a witch running this place? 'Oh no! I broke a finger nail! I can't manage the school now!'" Dante mimicked.

"Dante, look at all the female teachers here: Professor Sprout is far from a woman, and McGonagall could probably just transfigure herself a new finger nail. I'm not so sure about Trelawney. I don't even know if she's going to be back. She'd probably be too vexed to even realize she has finger nails," Gyph chuckled. "I suppose she'd think it was a bad omen."

The four boys laughed as more students poured into the Great Hall. Among them were Rowena, Jade, and Celine.

"Hi everyone," Rowena said airily as she took off her soaked robe. "Nice night out isn't it?"

"Rowena decided to walk up the hill for the last half of the ride," Jade said.

"Why would you do that?" Gyph asked.

"Why not? It's lovely outside," Rowena replied.

"And now you're soaked."

"I've been known to survive water," Rowena pulled out her wand and muttered something that dried her clothes. Gyph looked impressed.

Marlon examined the Great Hall: the staff table was deserted. He didn't even know which teachers would be returning. The only ones that he was sure were still at Hogwarts were Hagrid and Professor Flitwick, and of course, Antares (whatever she was there for).

More and more students arrived. Everyone was excited to see each other again after their summer breaks. However many students kept coming into the Great Hall, the same general question was being asked among them. "Who's going to be Head Master?" Marlon attempted to listen on other speculations.

"I've heard it's going to be McGonagall!"

"No! McGonagall's too old, they probably chose Professor Sprout, 'bout time Hufflepuffs get recognized! Nothing good has happened since Diggory!"

"You're all ridiculous! It's obviously going to be Flitwick, he's the wisest of the teachers."

"Slughorn's pretty smart, he could be Head Master, he's taught here the longest if you do the math."

"Nah, it's only his second year back, there's so many other teachers that could do much better."

"Like who? Trelawney?" Everyone laughed at this comment.

With as many conversations that Marlon listened to, none of them had the name "Antares," in them. Marlon wanted to add his input, but the Great Hall suddenly became very quiet.

Hagrid was standing at the podium in front of the staff table. Maybe he _was_ going to be Head Master.

"Ahem. Oh righ' you're already quiet," Hagrid finally spoke. Then, in a louder voice he said, "Wel'ome bac' to 'ogwarts! The staff and I 're ready for your new year here. Now, I'm sure you're all wonderin' who Head Master's gonna be," he paused. "Well, there isn't one."

There was a collective gasp from the students. They burst into heated conversation, and a fifth year Hufflepuff girl even fainted.

"Oh, sorry. I was only kiddin'. Er, kind of kiddin', there's no Head Master, but there is a Head Mistress."

Marlon's stomach dropped. It was _her_: Antares. Marlon wasn't even sure why he didn't like her – there was just something about the woman that made him feel uneasy.

"So, I told her personally tha' I had teh introduce 'er mehself, wouldn' have it any other way. So here is yer new Head Mistress of Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs applauded too, the Slytherins remained silent. None of them looked happy. Marlon even thought he heard one say, "Another Gryffindor?"

"Alrigh', alrigh', quiet down," said Hagrid.

Professor McGonagall had emerged from the room behind the staff table. She bowed once she reached the podium and shook Hagrid's humungous hand. McGonagall grasped the podium and looked at all the faces looking back at her. "Thank you. When you are finished…"

The Great Hall became silent again.

"Before the feast begins, I would like to start with the sorting and introduce the new Heads of Houses. As always, Professors Sprout and Flitwick will stay as the Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," the two houses cheered as the professors entered the Great Hall. "And taking the position of Slytherin Head of House, Professor Horace Slughorn," there were mixed emotions from the Slytherins, some cheered, and some seemed completely discouraged. "And finally, taking my spot as head of Gryffindor House: Professor Rubeus Hagrid."

The Gryffindors jumped up again and cheered for Hagrid.

The rest of the staff walked out of the staff room. Among them was a older looking wizard with short black hair. He was rather handsome for how old he was; he looked as if he were lost for a moment.

The gigantic entrance doors to the Great Hall burst opened, and none other than Serena Antares was leading the first years to the stool with the sorting hat on it.

"It's her Gyph! Antares," Marlon whispered.

"That's her? That's Antares? She's so old."

Antares led the first years to the sorting hat, and bowed to Professor McGonagall, who left for her seat at the center of the staff table, in between Hagrid and Professor Flitwick.

The sorting hat sang its song as usual. After the hat had finished, Antares moved forward and took out a long list that Marlon assumed contained the names of all the first year students.

Antares spoke in a very soft and stern voice as she pulled out a very long list, "When I call your name, please approach the Sorting Hat."

After the sorting was done, McGonagall stood at her seat with her hands raised. "Quiet," she began. "Now, maybe I cannot say this as well as my predecessor, but 'dig in!'"

And with that, the empty plates in front of all the hungry students filled with food. Plates of ham, turkey, and chicken appeared full within arms reach of everyone. Four different types of salad appeared – one for each corner of the world. Dessert was a spectacular sight as well: there were bowls of pudding, platters of cakes and pastries, and plates with all sorts of pies on them.

Marlon hadn't realized until the food was in front of him that he was starving. He piled so much food onto his plate that by the time he reached the turkey it was full. Marlon wasn't as bad as Gyph though – at the moment Gyph was filing so much food into his mouth Marlon wondered how Gyph hadn't died from indigestion.

The feast was fun and full of excitement. It was a nice feeling to know that everyone would be safe for the school year. Marlon thought that some students looked like they still thought Hogwarts staying open was a hoax.

At one point during the meal, Rowena, who was sitting across from Gyph, turned to Marlon and asked him a question. "Is that Professor Antares?"

"That's her, yes," Celine answered for Marlon. Marlon looked slightly stunned that Celine had interrupted him.

"She doesn't look too friendly," Rowena continued.

"I doubt she is," Gyph commented.

Marlon was now focused on Antares, who was sitting at the end of the staff table. She was seated next to the man who no one else knew. Antares looked like she was in deep conversation with the man; he looked to be half her age. Antares never once smiled at him. It seemed as though she had a personal connection with him, as if they had known each other for quite some time.

"Do you think she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Rowena asked, interrupting Marlon's train of thought.

"What? Oh I have no clue. I didn't even think of that." Rowena was right though – there were two new staff members, and only one vacant teaching position. Why were there two new staff members? The idea of another High Inquisitor seemed much more likely now.

McGonagall rose from her throne-like chair after a long and well-deserved feast. She cleared her throat, and began speaking in her familiar voice. "Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts! I am please to see that you all made it safely, and I am pleased to see you all here. Before I announce some importances, I would like to tell you that the burial site of our beloved Albus Dumbledore should be respected on the highest morality. I encourage you to pay your respects to our former Headmaster, but do not to let it interfere with your studies. He did not die to have his students lose track of their coursework and –" The Great Hall, as if one person, gasped.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to bring up any difficult memories; I myself know how hard it is." She paused. "We have two new staff members with us this year. Aberthol A. R. Kentaurus." Marlon guessed he was the black haired man, "And Serena Antares. Professor Kentaurus will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes," Professor McGonagall started.

"She is…" Marlon said under his breath.

"She's what?" asked Gyph.

"She's going to be an inspector or something."

McGonagall continued. "And Professor Antares will be taking over the Transfiguration classes." Several Gryffindor girls let out sighs of disapproval. "However flattering your compassion is, surely you did not think I would continue teaching with this much pressure? This year will be quite different than previous ones. We will try our best as a staff to make Hogwarts fitting to the time. We together cannot match up to Professor Dumbledore's. Friendship is something that should be treasured, and never forgotten. Keep your friends close."

"Keep your enemies closer," Gyph joked.

"And please, under any circumstances, do not wander the castle at night. Mr. Filch has asked me, as he does every year," she shot a look over at the shabby looking caretaker who was holding his pet cat, Mrs. Norris. "To remind you that you may check the banned objects list in the entrance hall, and not to go into the Forbidden Forest. Now, for everyone who does not know their way around the castle, meaning first-year students, please follow your Prefects to your respective dormitories. Good night."

McGonagall stood up, as did the entirety of the Great Hall.

Marlon and Celine stood next to each other and watched their fellow Ravenclaws move about. Dante stood up and shouted, "First years over here!"

Several younger students maneuvered their ways to Dante. Another fifth year girl stood next to Dante. The two waited as numerous first year students huddled around them.

Marlon turned to Celine and smiled.

Dante and his fellow prefect escorted the first years out of the Great Hall. Marlon heard Dante speaking to the rest of them. "First thing you all ought to know is that the Ravenclaw dormitories are up in the west tower. It's a bit of a walk, but you'll be able to sleep when you get there. In order to get inside the dormitory you'll need to answer the eagle's question."

Dante's voice trailed off as he led the younger students away.

Marlon turned to Celine. "That was a nice speech he gave."

"It's a good thing we don't have to do that anymore."

Gyph walked over to Marlon and Celine. "Are you staying down here?"

"Yes," Celine replied. "We have to meet Professor McGonagall and whoever the new Deputy Head Master is."

"Suit yourselves. I guess we'll see you both in the dormitory."

"Okay," Marlon responded. Gyph left the Great Hall next to Syre. Jade and Rowena exited shortly after this.

Marlon and Celine crossed over to the staff table and approached Professor McGonagall. She looked at them and smiled. "I'm so thankful to have both of you as Head Boy and Girl."

"Thank you, ma'am," Celine responded.

"If you'll follow me, Professor Kentaurus and I will be speaking to you very briefly," McGonagall stated. She nearly turned around on her heel before being stopped by Marlon.

"Kentaurus? Why?"

Professor McGonagall looked back at Marlon. She smiled weakly. "Because Professor Kentaurus is the new Deputy Head Master."

"Already?" Marlon asked.

"Yes. He is a highly capable wizard who will be beneficial to the school. Please follow me."

Marlon almost felt as if McGonagall was challenging him. Marlon and Celine followed McGonagall into a room behind the staff table. Marlon had only seen four students enter this room previously. And now one of them had been dead for two years. Professor Kentaurus arrived in the room nearly ten minutes after McGonagall had started talking to them.

The conference was essentially the same thing Marlon and Celine had encountered on the train. The only difference was Antares was nowhere in sight.

Marlon and Celine reached the west tower later that night. Both of them sat down by the fireplace where Dante, Syre, Gyph, Rowena, Jade, and Brian were all gathered. Brian was on he floor playing with Orion. Rowena and Jade were reading a piece of music and attempting to sing it.

"_Help your peers, relinquish their fears- _No, you move up on that note Rowena."

"Right, sorry. I thought you were singing alto."

They began singing once more. "_Be yourself, and be what you can be-_"

Marlon wasn't paying close attention to Jade and Rowena's song though.

Gyph stood up from the couch and walked over to an empty table. He looked at Marlon and motioned for him to join Gyph. Marlon reached Gyph just in time to hear him say, "You're not going to believe this."

"What is it?" asked Marlon.

Gyph's smile grew larger. "It was hilarious. When you had to stay behind with the McGonagall, we saw that new teacher, Kentaurus, walking up the stairs, and then the other new one, Antares came up to him. She asked him if he had started working on it' yet. She said that it should be both of their responsibility. Kentaurus just stared at her an'd started walking away. She followed him and kept saying things like, 'I can help you,' and, 'you really should have started on it before the students arrived!' Oh – and at one point she said, 'don't be like this again.'"

Gyph started laughing; Marlon was confused. He stared at Gyph and finally spoke. "Why is that funny?" Gyph stopped laughing and looked at Marlon. "Antares obviously likes Kentaurus. She was coming on to him but he rejected her! I guess you had to be there."

Marlon laughed, even though the story wasn't that spectacular. The thought of Antares coming on to anyone, however, was enough to make Marlon sick above anything else.

"_Everyone is counting on you!_"

Jade and Rowena began laughing at their song. The only other people who thought it was good were Celine, Brian, and a couple of first or second years (who stopped laughing once Gyph looked at them). Marlon thought that the song sounded good, but couldn't help wondering what Antares had meant by "it."

Marlon hated faulty first impressions, which is why he decided to not think about what Gyph had told him until he actually saw Kentaurus in the classroom. Even though Kentaurus was associating with Antares was a strike against him to Marlon, Marlon started laughing at the thought of random teachers pairing off. He knew it was a random thing to dwell on, but couldn't help thinking of Trelawney and Flitwick together.

Brian went up to bed shortly after Marlon arrived. After Brian left, the other Ravenclaws seemed to follow his example. Soon all that was left were Marlon, Gyph, and Rowena. Rowena was humming the lyrics to her song.Gyph looked like he was going to hit her. Marlon was finishing up on some last minute reading in one of his Defense Against the Dark Arts text books, _Dark Creatures and Possible Taming Methods_. All Marlon was focusing on was the Kelpie passage.

This British and Irish water demon can take various shapes, though it most often takes the shape of a horse with a bushy mane. A Kelpie lures its victims onto its back and will dive to the bottom of whatever river or lake it lives in and devours its prey," says Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. This passage is often misconstrued and considered misleading. It is not uncommon for a witch or wizard to believe a kelpie has taken the form of a centaur. However, kelpies will almost never do this for the simple reason that taking the form of a half-breed is a very strenuous procedure.

Kelpies usually are not tamable. Their personalities are too dominant to train. Only under special cases and circumstances (mostly those raised from birth) has a kelpie ever been tamed by a witch or wizard. Oriel Bridges (France) once tried taming a kelpie, but died in the process because of a large sum of rather rude comments she

"Well if you don't like my singing, then you can leave!" Rowena suddenly shouted. Marlon had been so immersed in his reading he had forgotten where he was. He did that a lot. Marlon assumed Gyph had asked – or told Rowena to stop singing. Knowing Gyph, Marlon was almost completely sure this was what caused the argument.

"Marlon give me a hand – wasn't her singing awful?" Gyph asked.

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," Marlon responded.

"See? Not everyone finds me as annoying as you," Rowena said proudly a confidently.

"I don't think it's annoying – I know it's annoying." Gyph stood up and grabbed his belongings. He stormed out of the room and climbed up the stairs to the dormitory. Once he reached the top, Gyph turned around and shouted, "See you in the morning, Marlon!"

"Sleep well!" Rowena replied. Marlon laughed under his breath. "What's wrong with him?" Rowena aked.

"Classes start tomorrow, I sure he's just excited, or nervous," Marlon said. He honestly wanted to reply with "you," but could not bring himself to it.

"Maybe he's tired from the train ride," Rowena added.

"I bet that's it."

Rowena returned to humming the tune she had been singing earlier. It was then that Marlon agreed with Gyph – it was incredibly distracting. He figured Gyph had the right idea: Marlon started collecting all his things and stood up. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I'm getting tired. You're singing," Marlon began. He desperately wanted to tell Rowena the truth. Marlon did not know what else to say other than, "It sounds like a lullaby." He tried to force a laugh, though he was sure it sounded more like a wild animal.

"I could come sing to you if you'd like," Rowena said. Marlon thought she was going to start laughing. He had forgotten who he was talking to. Rowena was serious.

"No thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Rowena." Marlon turned to the staircase.

"Have a good night, Marlon."

Marlon walked away from Rowena and crossed to the staircase. On the way up, Marlon stopped and looked out the window. The Forbidden Forest painted a black scene below him. It was still raining outside; the trees were swaying back and forth. Something else caught Marlon's eye: a shadowy figure was heading toward the forest. It looked like it was coming from the castle.

"Hogwarts is so beautiful at night, isn't it?" Marlon heard. He jumped slightly and looked to his right. Rowena was standing next to him – she was looking outside as well. Marlon turned back to the forest. The figure he had seen was now gone. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to see what you were looking at," Rowena said.

"It's okay. I missed this place, that's all."

"I know what you mean. It's felt like such a long time since we've been here," Rowena stared at Marlon for a moment. Marlon forced a slight smile.

"Well I'm off to bed."

"I'll see you in the morming."

"Good night, Rowena."

Rowena walked back toward the couch in front of the fireplace. Marlon turned on his heel and walked up the stairs again. At the top of the staircase, Marlon looked down at the common room again – Rowena was looking at him. She waved goodnight to him. Marlon nodded in response and continued into his room.

The room was large like they usually were, but apparently seventh-year students were given more than the younger-aged teenagers. The beds were wider than previous years, and the center of the room had strategically-placed tables to study at. Usually the rooms did not have anything except beds and space for trunks.

Marlon changed into his pajamas and hung his robes up on the wall. He got into his bed and pulled the covers over him. The cold sensation of the unused blankets made Marlon squirm, but they were warmed by his body heat quickly.

The room was quiet except for a light rumbling noise that he recognized as Orion's purrs. Marlon felt around his bed reached the source of the purring. Orion meowed and Marlon pet him affectionately. "I'm tired. Don't bother me."

Orion crawled up on to Marlon and head-butted him. This was Orion's form of hugging someone, at least it was what Marlon told everyone. Marlon picked Orion up and put him next his side. Orion curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Marlon thought about the figure he saw entering the Forbidden Forest. It must have been the wind, or at least the rain. Now there was nothing left except the trees and black aurora that surrounded it.

Unfortunately for Marlon, Rowena's singing was a bad thing to have stuck in his head while trying to go to sleep. After an hour or so of having the songs enter his subconscious, he could not get the tunes out of his head. Marlon replayed the conversation he had with Brian a few days earlier:

_How do you fall asleep?_

_Usually I close my eyes_.

Marlon took some of his own advice and let his eyelids cover his green irises. The song was replaying over and over in his head, making it hard to fall asleep. He began dwelling on other thoughts: Zoe Anne, Quidditch, Corey, and school among other things. Tomorrow Marlon would be choosing his classes with Professor Flitwick. There would be nothing that stood in his way of getting every class he desired.

The song was slowly evaporating from Marlon's thoughts. He drifted off into a world of sleep as he once again heard Jade and Rowena's harmonies.


	7. The Elixir of Madroga

The Elixir of Madroga

The following morning displayed a beautiful autumn scene. Leaves cascaded around the grounds of Hogwarts and covered the Black Lake's surface. The grass's green appearance was a great contrast with the others of the season. The most significant part of every autumn was the Forbidden Forest. It never changed color because the trees were all evergreen.

When Marlon awoke, the sun shined brilliantly through the windows into his dormitory. Gyph was still asleep; Syre and Dante were almost completely dressed. Marlon slid out from under the sheets, made his bed, and began changing clothes. He had just finished dressing when Gyph woke up screaming. "No! Get off me! Get off me!"

Syre and Marlon started laughing. Dante asked Gyph if he was okay. Gyph revealed he had a dream that a horse had trampled him. The three other boys continued to laugh at Gyph's awkward dream; Gyph cursed at them.

Marlon finished dressing and went with Dante and Syre to wait for Gyph in the common room. All Marlon wanted to do was eat breakfast quickly and hope that lessons would begin shortly after that.

All the Ravenclaws seemed well rested for the first day of school. The only one who looked like they didn't receive enough sleep was Brian. He was sleeping on the couch in the common room when everyone was heading down to the Great Hall. The room wasn't incredibly full, which in all probability meant that most Ravenclaws had already gone down to breakfast. Marlon, Syre, and Dante sat in the seats where they had been the previous night. However, when Syre went to sit on the couch, he heard an awkward squeal. Initially Marlon thought Syre had sat on Orion. It turned out to be Rowena. She hadn't left the Common Room the previous night. Syre screamed when he felt her underneath him. "What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping. Obviously I'm not anymore." Rowena said haphazardly.

"Well I'm so sorry," Syre said sarcastically. "It's almost breakfast time, why haven't you gotten ready yet?"

"I was going to wake up in ten minutes."

Marlon looked at his wristwatch and noticed the time. "But that would only give you five minutes to get ready."

"I don't need that much," Rowena said assuring.

Marlon knew Rowena was weird but he didn't think she was this careless. She was going to go down to breakfast in the clothes she wore the previous day? Marlon was slightly withdrawn from the situation. His theory was quickly shot down as Rowena pulled out here wand. She touched it to the top of her head. Marlon noticed the lack of sound coming from Rowena: she was performing a nonverbal incantation. The tangled hair that consumed Rowena's head straightened out. Soon after that her shirt changed shape, size, and color. After her top, Rowena's skirt morphed into a pair of pants. Her shoes stayed the same, though Marlon prayed her undergarments changed underneath. Now the girl who had been awake for less than five minutes looked like she had been up for more than an hour.

"That was amazing!" Dante exclaimed. Syre looked like he was going to have a fit. "Where did you learn that?" Dante asked quickly after.

"Around" Rowena said casually. She scratched her head and began to walk toward the eagle statue.

"Wait!" Marlon said. "What do you mean 'around?'"

"Yeah. That doesn't make sense!" Syre said, unconvinced.

"I had a lot of free time this summer. Jade was out of town for most of break, which meant I was left alone. I figured I should do what I wanted to so I started thinking about what I really, really wanted. I just dwelled on the thought of changing my clothes without moving and I did it." Rowena said. She motioned toward the three boys. "I'll let you in on a little secret: I'm extremely lazy." Marlon had to cover his mouth before he started laughing – how was that a secret? The fact that Rowena slept on the couch rather than her bed should have been indication enough.

Dante still couldn't believe what Rowena was saying. "So you just created that spell one day?

"Yes. It took about a month but it finally worked."

"That's impossible!" Syre said heatedly. He stormed out of the common room. Marlon assumed he was going down to breakfast.

Rowena followed Syre with her eyes as he left. She turned back to Dante and Marlon. "You know, I think if I can keep my skills above par I might be able to teach at Hogwarts one day."

Dante and Marlon both laughed. "Yeah? Teaching what? Divination? Transfiguration?" joked Dante.

"No," Rowena replied flatly. "Charms."

"Charms?" Marlon said open-mouthed. "You think you're going to replace Flitwick?"

"I could."

"Sure you could," Dante sarcastically responded. "And when you do I'll be sure to send my kid to Durmstrang."

"I don't think Flitwick has much time left here. He's getting old and probably sick."

"Okay Rowena. Whatever you say," Marlon replied.

"Thank you. I'm going down to the Great Hall now. I'll see you both there."

Rowena exited the Common Room. She was humming a song to herself. Dante looked at Marlon. "Imagine that."

"What? Rowena as a teacher?" Marlon inquired.

"No, creating your own spell. You could make a girl fall in love with you."

"Yes, Dante, because they don't already have love potions for that."

"Marlon!" Someone shouted from above. Marlon looked up and saw Gyph descend from the spiral staircase. He reached the two other Ravenclaws. "Why didn't you wait up for me?"

"I did… just not in the dormitory," Marlon joked, trying to cover for himself.

Jade came down to the common room almost immediately after Gyph had. She looked flustered. "Hi Jade," Dante said. She didn't respond which led Dante to ask "What's wrong?"

"Have any of you seen Rowena? I'm scared. She didn't come in to the dormitory last night. I didn't see her this morning either. Usually I wouldn't think much of it, except that it's Rowena we're talking about. I don't know what she would do if she thought she was in trouble. She could have wandered off last night. What if she went into the forest? What if a Slytherin found her!"

Marlon and Dante started laughing. Gyph and Jade looked at each other and then to Marlon and Dante. Together they said, "What?" Though Jade continued and started having a fit. "Why are you laughing? How do you find this humorous?"

Dante stopped himself and approached Jade. "She's fine. We just saw her head to breakfast." Jade's facial expression swiftly changed from anger and concern to relief. She smiled and ran out of the common room.

The trio of Ravenclaw boys looked at one another. Marlon shrugged to the other two and started walking toward the eagle statue. "Was Rowena really here? Or was Dante making that up?" Gyph asked.

"What? No, Rowena was here, Syre almost sat on her because she was sleeping on the couch. She did some bizarre spell that changed her outfit in front of us and left. Get this, she said that she made up the spell herself!"

"Really?" Gyph looked both amazed and astonished. "That's incredible. I wish I could make my own spell. I'd get rid of Rowena."

The Great Hall seemed like it would burst from the amount of students and faculty it was holding. Though the room itself was very large, there were too many people to make it look cozy. Marlon and Gyph entered and crossed to the Ravenclaw table. They spotted Syre, Dante, Jade, and Rowena toward the middle of the stretched table. Marlon was somewhat surprised that Syre would allow himself to sit next to Rowena, but felt like he had been starved and did not care to think about it.

Marlon seized bacon and eggs from the platters placed along the table. He grasped his goblet that was full of pumpkin juice and sipped it. It was the best pumpkin juice he ever had. Marlon's parents wouldn't buy pumpkin juice when he was home because neither of them liked it. While this always upset Marlon, it made him appreciate pumpkin juice more every time he returned to Hogwarts.

At one point Rowena began singing her song again. Gyph and Dante instantly told her to shut her mouth. She didn't look like she was offended by the comment. Instead she looked at the two boys and began a conversation with Jade. Marlon heard Syre mutter something that sounded like "mental."

Everyone in the Great Hall became silent when they heard the chime of a spoon tapping a glass. Professor McGonagall approached the podium in front of the staff table and raised one of her hands. "Your attention please?" she spoke. "Thank you. Those of you who are fourth years and below will start classes following breakfast. Your schedules are being posted in your common rooms by the school staff as we speak. Sixth and seventh year students will begin their lectures late today. You will report to your Head of House when everyone is finished eating. Every Head of House will be positioned at the end nearest the staff table. They will be advising and helping you decide on a schedule for this upcoming term. You now have twenty minutes before the tables will be cleared. Enjoy the rest of your meals." McGonagall sat back down in her seat as the Great Hall returned to its previous volume.

Marlon turned to Gyph, who was in the middle of biting down on a sausage link. "You're not still taking Divination are you?"

"My mum's forcing me to."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead. My mum won't not let me. I'm surprised your mum isn't making you."

"My mum finally heard me when I told her I didn't like the class."

"I wish my mum would listen."

"Just don't take it. She won't know."

"Except that she will," Gyph said.

"Honestly, if you don't want to take Divination you shouldn't. I'm sure your mum won't be too upset."

"Are we talking about the same Wynona Aviance? She'd kill me. I'll be dead by the end of the school year!"

"Don't joke about things like that Gyph. It isn't funny," Celine interrupted.

"Who's joking?"

"Come on Gyph – just drop the class. We might even end up with a free period together."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Well, think about it fast, we've got ten minutes left," said Syre.

Ten minutes later, the Great Hall erupted as the sea of students mingled about trying to either leave or reach their Head of House. Many of the students were eager to see their schedules. Marlon sat where he was, waiting to see where Professor Flitwick was going to station himself. He watched Flitwick get out of his chair. That was it. Flitwick was so short that he disappeared behind everyone. Marlon stood up on his seat to look for where the Ravenclaw had gone.

Marlon gazed over the Great Hall and saw Professors Slughorn, Hagrid and Sprout, but no Flitwick. Marlon looked down at Gyph and asked "Do you see Flitwick, Gyph?"

Gyph looked back up at him. "No. I wasn't looking."

Marlon should have realized this. He continued looking for Flitwick unaccompanied, until he noticed a line of Ravenclaws forming. However, it did not lead to Flitwick: it lead to Antares. She appeared to be the one helping Ravenclaws with their schedules. Marlon looked to his right and saw Filch carrying Flitwick on his shoulder. Filch was carrying him out of the Great Hall. Flitwick was unconscious. Marlon stared at the little man – he was now vomiting on Filch's back. Gyph started laughing: Filch had not realized what happened.

But Marlon was more worried about the schedule Antares was going to give him. He knew that Antares did not like him. The feeling was mutual.

After waiting in a terribly long line, Marlon sat down with Antares. She looked at him, her lips stuck in a fake smile, and began speaking to him. "Mr. Alquers. Head Boy – I assume that means you are a very smart young man."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Though I have been wrong before." Antares looked down onto a piece of parchment Marlon noticed to be his R.A.T. scores. "Very nice indeed, Alquers. Perfect grades. You should be allowed to take any class you desire."

Relief rushed through Marlon as Antares spoke. She wasn't going to ruin Marlon's seventh year after all. He figured this would be the end of the conversation. However, before Antares gave Marlon his schedule, she looked back at him. Her crimson and blue eyes dug deeply into Marlon's. "However, I have taken into account that you enjoy to quit classes you do not succeed in. You do not have the opportunity to give up my Transfiguration course because of your Divination debacle. It will not be easy: we will be dealing with very serious topics, including human transfiguration. It is not my wish for you to enroll in a class you only intend on abandoning when you are unsuccessful."

"Ma'am, I didn't fail Divination. I received an E. That's a fair grade considering I was only in it because my mother was making me."

"You watch your tone with me Alquers. I control what you do at this school." Antares' face finally showed some emotion. Marlon found it quite scary: her lips curled downward from the fake smile; her eyes narrowed and somewhat resembled a bird.

Marlon did not know what to do next. Antares stared at him; she did not move at all. The moment had become incredibly awkward for Marlon. He figured the best way to get out of the situation was to apologize. "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to offend."

"You best not have been Alquers. Like I said, I control what you do at this school." She lightly tossed a piece of parchment at Marlon. "Here is your schedule. We are done talking."

Marlon was pleased with his schedule. Even if he would not be happy about where he was headed after lunch today: Marlon had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Transfiguration, ironically, used to be one of Marlon's favorite subjects. Now he had a feeling that Antares was going to make it seem like Divination.

The good thing about this day, however, was that he had a free period after Transfiguration.

Marlon waited for Gyph to obtain his schedule. The two had very similar schedules: the only difference was that instead of Care for Magical Creatures Gyph had Arithmancy.

"You actually dropped Divination?" Marlon asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and now I feel awful. My mum will disown me when she finds out," Gyph responded.

"No she won't, you're overreacting. Come off it, let's just get to Potions. If we don't get moving we're going to be late." This was true: first thing on the schedule was double Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Even though classes were set to begin late, Marlon and Gyph had waited so long to receive their schedules that instructions would begin shortly.

They arrived at the Potions dungeon five minutes later. Marlon saw many fellow Ravenclaws, some of who he knew well, like Dante and Syre, and others that he only knew the names of. Marlon also spotted Zoe Anne, and they kissed when they approached one another.

Their schedules were alike as well, though Zoe Anne was taking Divination when Marlon was scheduled to be in Ancient Runes. This meant they were taking the many of the same courses, just at different times. When Marlon would be in Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, Zoe Anne had Divination with the Slytherins. They did, however, have Astronomy, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology together. They had at least one class together a day, and two on Thursday and Friday.

Several seventh-year students waited outside Slughorn's dungeon for a sizeable amount of time. There seemed to be more and more students filling up the space outside the dungeon. There were at least twenty-five waiting.

"Where do you think he is?" Gyph asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's got food poisoning like Flitwick," Marlon said.

"Don't be ridiculous Marlon, I saw Slughorn passing out schedules. He's probably still up in the Great Hall," Zoe Anne said confidently.

Zoe Anne was actually right: a few minutes later Professor Slughorn waddled through all the students, and apologized for being late. He opened up the dungeon and let everyone inside. Marlon, Gyph, Celine, and Zoe Anne sat at the same table. Next to them were Dante and Syre, along with two other Ravenclaws. All the Ravenclaws in the room, including Marlon, Gyph, Dante, Syre, and Celine, pulled out their copies of _Advanced Potion Making: The Next Step_.

Slughorn noticed this; he laughed as he spoke. "No, no! Put those away – we won't be needing them just yet. I'm going to speak to you all first." The dungeon groaned when they heard this. Marlon wondered how long Slughorn would be talking for. How was Slughorn going to pull it off on the first day of class? Marlon would soon find out: Slughorn cleared his throat and continued. "I said I would speak to you. I'm not lecturing just yet. So, Potions, Seventh year! How exciting we get to be spending this final year together. We will learn very much together indeed. We might even get as far as creating Ministry Modified Potions," Slughorn stopped and began laughing. "No of course we won't. That would be illegal."

Confusion was the main thing driving Marlon at the moment. What was a Ministry Modified Potion? Of course Marlon wasn't the only student feeling this way: several other students raised their hands. It seemed Slughorn expected this, however, as he carried on with his speech without answering any questions. "A Ministry Modified Potion, or MMP, is a potion that only highly ranked officials in the Ministry are allowed to create. Does anyone have any ideas of what would be an MMP?"

"So much for not being lectured," Gyph whispered to Marlon.

Dante raised his hand a few feet away from Marlon. Slughorn called on him. "LaPointe, correct?"

"Yes sir. Would Veritaserum be an MMP?"

"Oh heavens no! Why, you're allowed to create Veritaserum right here at Hogwarts. And we're not very close to the Ministry, are we? I believe Professor Snape brewed some just this last spring."

Now the class was silent. It was as if everyone in the room had just died. The wizarding world now feared two wizards almost equally: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Severus Snape. Slughorn quickly regained composure. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten any of you. I was merely saying that teachers here in the past have brewed Veritaserum. Let's not lose track of what we were saying. Does anyone else have any ideas of MMPs?"

Gyph raised his hand. Marlon still did not have any clue what could be an MMP. Slughorn nodded at Gyph, who began answering the question. "We probably don't know of any. Never heard of them, sir."

"You are both correct and incorrect, Mr. Aviance. Take five points for Ravenclaw. It is true that we don't really know which potions are MMPs, but we certainly have heard of a few of them. The Polyjuice Potion used to be an MMP. The Wizengamot enacted a law quite some time ago that made it legal to brew if you had a permit. Again, the only witches and wizards with permits are either in the Ministry of Magic or are related to a Ministry Official.

"Another potion would be the Cuore Tappo Potion. I doubt any of you have heard of this. Your parents probably have .The Ministry allowed Azkaban to use it quite a bit back in You-Know-Who's time. Cuore Tappo is a potion that, if brewed correctly, can stop the heart of whatever creature is drinking it. Most of the time, Azkaban guards would rather let their prisoners die a slow and painful death. Like I said though, many prisoners were given the concoction."

"Did they die?" asked Celine, who was sitting across from Gyph. The dungeon broke out in laughter. Gyph's voice was most prominent.

Professor Slughorn hushed the class. He spoke again. "She was simply asking if the potion was brewed correctly, if I am not mistaken." He faced Celine now. "Yes, Miss LaDixeon, he did in fact die."

Professor Slughorn continued talking for roughly another half hour. Eventually he crossed to his desk and picked up a copy of _Advanced Potion Making: The Next Step_. "Right. Please take out your books and turn to page five hundred and forty-seven."

Marlon remembered this section of the book to be about elixirs. The rest of the class followed Slughorn's instructions and opened their textbooks.

Professor Slughorn slumped into the seat at his desk and began speaking again. He sounded out of breath. "Elixirs. They are extremely important in our time. Many men have wasted their lives trying to discover how to create one. Elixirs consist of very powerful magic. They are indestructible. If an elixir is not to be used it must be stored in a safe location. We have had problems with the wrong people getting their hands on an unused elixir.

"Before we continue, can anyone tell me how many elixirs exist today?"

One thing Marlon remembered from his brief look at his textbook was the number off elixirs in the world. His hand shot up. Slughorn looked excited as he called on Marlon. "There are five known elixirs in the world."

"Wrong!" Slughorn laughed. He began rocking in his chair. Several of the students looked confused, though Marlon was more concerned with the fact he answered a question incorrectly. "I am so pleased you said this Marlon, so very pleased. Your textbook states that there are five elixirs. However, I don't think many of you have heard, but the Ministry has discovered a new elixir: The Elixir of Madroga, named for Madame Roga Berkle." Marlon remembered an elixir was named after its creator. "The Elixir of Madroga is hypothetical. It has not been created. Madame Berkle has suggested it, and with the help from other witches and wizards she has gained approval for its creation. I am not sure if the elixir has started its brewing process, but the one sure thing is the power it holds."

Zoe Anne raised her hand. "Yes Miss Netherlen?" Slughorn inquired.

"Professor, could you tell us what the Elixir of Madroga does?"

"Of course, Miss Netherlen. If it is brewed correctly, it would cure any malady in the world. It sounds simple but as all of you must understand it is much more complicated. With this strength the elixir cannot be created in a day or a week. It would take a full nine months to mature."

Many of the students began talking amongst themselves in amazement. Zoe Anne looked at Marlon and mouthed the word "wow." Gyph spoke out loud, however. "What if someone was going to die tomorrow? It wouldn't help them!"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Aviance. And now comes the awful predicament. It's a long time indeed, but for those whose lives would be completely restored, it is worth the wait – unless you ironically die while waiting for it.

"You can already see the controversy, can't you? But there's more. The elixir can bring harm to the world. You see, it works wonders for humans, but for half-breeds, the mixed genetics of the creature would cause it serious damage.

"What kind of damage?" Marlon asked without raising his hand.

"It would give them great strength, to the point where the half-breed could be immortal."

"How would that be—"

"Bad? Of course it would be bad! Not for the half-breeds, but for us humans! Just imagine if a half-giant got their hands on it. Goodbye Hogwarts if it came close to the grounds!"

Marlon began thinking that the Elixir of Madroga was not a good idea. Thinking about half-giants rampaging inside Hogwarts caused Marlon's stomach to turn over in knots.

"Don't be discouraged though. Only a human can touch the elixir," Professor Slughorn added reassuringly.

An hour later, the dungeon emptied and Marlon went with Gyph, Zoe Anne, and Celine to the Great Hall for lunch. It was not nearly as full as it was for breakfast. It appeared as if several students were not eating today. Marlon pondered on whether or not the students were exhausted from a grueling first day back.

Zoe Anne bade Marlon and Gyph farewell and left for the Hufflepuff table. Marlon and Gyph crossed to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Food was already on the table. Many of the platters and saucers were empty. It was evident that several students had already eaten.

Marlon ate rather fast compared to his usual pace. He waited for Gyph to finish his lunch. Soon enough they left the Great Hall and headed toward what used to be McGonagall's old classroom.

The Room looked nothing like it used to. Instead of the blank room, the walls were now covered with plaques that seemed hold awards. One frame encased the words:

Serena Antares

Registered Animagus Owl

Ishtar Lufkin

Minister of Magic

Antares could turn herself into an owl? This made Marlon uncomfortable. What could she do as an owl? There were so many on the grounds of Hogwarts that no one would know which owl would be Antares. And just how old was this woman? She was registered under Ishtar Lufkin? She served as Minister nearly half a century earlier.

Marlon glimpsed at the awards on the walls – he was not impressed.

Antares was nowhere to be found as the room quickly filled with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. There was no possibility she was still handing out schedules after two hours. Besides, Marlon didn't see her in the Great Hall during lunch.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Marlon.

"Probably trying to seduce Kentaurus again," Gyph laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

An owl flew into the classroom through one of the windows. It circled above the students and glided toward the desk at the head of the room. The owl changed into Professor Antares. She turned around and faced the class. Antares was still wearing a fake smile. Her two different colored eyes examined the room as she spoke. "Any student not in their seat at this time is considered late."

This was unfortunate for two Gryffindors who walked in the room right as Antares said this. Antares told them to leave and come back for the next lecture on time. She looked at the class. "Good afternoon. My name is Professor Antares, as you all know by now."

She looked around the classroom again. She seemed very stiff in her movements. "I do not believe in telling you much about myself. If any of you are interested or curious about anything, my accomplishments are listed on the walls of this room."

"Since today is your first day of lessons, you are going to begin with a short examination to see what you all remember." Antares moved her hand toward her desk, then back toward the students. A large stack of papers followed the movement of her hand. They separated themselves and each student in the classroom received one. Professor Antares looked back up and said, "You have thirty minutes."

Marlon looked down at his paper and read the first question:

_1) What is the only illegal transfiguration spell?_

Marlon did not know what the answer was. It was surely something they would learn this year. Marlon raised his hand and Antares caught sight of him. She walked over to him and gazed upon him. "Yes, Alquers?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but we haven't learned any of these things yet."

"I am very well aware of that, having read the textbooks and written the exam myself. Let me ask you a question Mr. Alquers: Do you find me incapable of teaching at Hogwarts?"

"No, professor, I didn't mean that."

"Good. Continue your examination."

Thirty minutes later Antares summoned the papers back to her without warning. She began sifting through them. Even with the fake smile, it was evident that Professor Antares was displeased. "This is not good at all. Very few of you completed more than half the test. There are a few of you," she started reading off the names of students. "Patil, Patil, and Aviance."

Marlon and Antares both looked at Gyph, who was in shock. "Aviance? Son of Wynona Aviance?" Antares inquired. Her crimson and blue eyes seemingly grew larger as she spoke.

"Yes, ma'am," Gyph responded.

"Very good witch. She is very smart. She must be proud to have a son as bright as you." Nearly everyone in the room was in shock. Marlon did not realize Antares was capable of being polit. "Tell me, Gyph," Antares said. "Do you enjoy Transfiguration?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you read the text book?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thoroughly?"

"Twice, ma'am."

"Very well, Gyph. You have earned my approval, twenty points for Ravenclaw. As for the rest of you, take note of how Aviance performs."

The rest of the class went on forever, at least in Marlon's eyes. He was right: Antares was going to make Transfiguration his least favorite subject. Not only did she lecture for what felt like hours, but she also did not let the students perform any incantations. Marlon imagined this to be more of a show than a lecture. She turned a raven into a pig, and turned the pig into a hippopotamus – which she quickly turned back into a raven once the hippopotamus thrashed her desk. Antares then decided not to perform magic in front of the class for the rest of the period. This only made it seem longer.

During the lecture, Gyph turned to Marlon and whispered, "Do you think they're actually brewing the Elixir of Madroga?"

"I don't know. I suppose they would need to test it out, right?" Marlon responded.

"They would. Where would they do it though?"

"Probably somewhere where only Ministry officials could get to without getting into any trouble."

"Alquers!"

Marlon looked up to see Antares staring back at him. "Do not attempt to ruin my prized student's year just because you don't find Transfiguration interesting. See me after class."

There was a light chuckle in the classroom that Antares either didn't hear, or decided to ignore. She continued the rest of the class without using magic, or looking at Marlon (he avoided her eyes as well). Antares did assign homework: a ten inch essay on the first chapter of the book due next lesson.

Once the class was over, Gyph told Marlon he would wait for him outside. Marlon stayed in his seat, and waited for what Antares would say. She stood up from her chair behind her desk, and slowly strutted toward Marlon.

He looked up and saw the crimson and blue eyes looking back at him. "So, you think it is alright to not pay attention in your classes this year? You think you can cause disruption and distract my committed students? You think it is right to speak while I am talking?"

"Gyph started the conversation! He just asked me if I thought the Elixir of Madroga was being brewed or not."

For a second, Marlon thought that he had gotten himself expelled. Antares looked blankly at Marlon, and her fake smile turned into a frown again. Her eyes glared at him, "Where did you hear about that_?_"

"Professor Slughorn. He talked about it today in class. He said it was a new elixir."

"I know what it is, Alquers. I also know you should not talk about this to anyone. It is dark magic, Marlon," her tone changed almost instantly. "I ask you not to speak about it anymore."

"If it's dark magic, ma'am, then why would Professor Slughorn speak to us about it?"

"My dear boy do you used you common sense? Have you ever met a Slytherin who was nice or didn't turn out to be more than meets the eye?" Marlon wanted to say yes, but he didn't have an idea to back it up.

"Please leave. You'll be late to your next period."

Marlon nodded and left. He had a free period, but didn't want to tell Antares that. He got up and packed his bag with his books and parchment. He turned around to see whether or not Antares was watching him. She had transformed back into an owl. Antares picked up a letter and flew out the window she had entered the classroom from.

Marlon left the room. Gyph was waiting for him.

"What'd she say?"

"She told me not to talk about the Elixir of Madroga."

"Why not?"

"Says it's bad stuff, dark magic."

"What? It can't be! Slughorn talked to us about it."

"Well, have you ever heard of a nice Slytherin?"


	8. Brian's Stroll

Brian's Stroll

Only one person occupied the common room when Marlon and Gyph arrived: Rowena. She was sitting on the couch that she had slept on the previous night. Marlon and Gyph crossed to the couch and sat down next to Rowena. She was in her own world. Gyph was staring at her for a while until he finally blurted out, "Rowena, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello," she said. "I'm just practicing my song again. And doing some homework."

"Why aren't you in class?" Gyph asked indignantly.

"I have a free period."

"Really? How did you manage that?" Marlon interjected.

"I couldn't get all the classes I wanted. I got an E on my Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. because Professor Snape didn't really teach me anything. And Professor Kentaurus doesn't accept anyone into his class who hasn't received an O on their O.W.L." Rowena explained calm and serenely.

"You didn't get all Os?" Marlon asked. He was astonished. Rowena was too smart to not receive a perfect progress report.

"No, I didn't. I got six Os, two Es, and an A."

"But you're in Ravenclaw! How did you manage to get an Acceptable?" Gyph blurted out.

"Well, I'm not a good test taker. I find myself thinking about other things during my exams. It's almost as if I'm in a different world during them," Rowena spoke quietly.

"No kidding," Gyph muttered as he pulled out his Transfiguration homework. Marlon followed Gyph's lead and retrieved his as well.

Once again not noticing the sarcastic tone of Gyph, Rowena smiled. Marlon looked at Rowena. "Rowena, what did you get an A in?"

"Oh, I don't remember. It was either History of Magic or Charms," Rowena responded. Again she did not portray a person who was interested in the conversation.

"Charms?!? How could you do that to Flitwick?" Gyph exclaimed.

"Oh, wait. It was History of Magic. That subject is just so boring, Professor Binns should just die," Rowena said, surprisingly not joking.

Gyph laughed and walked up the stairs to the dormitory. Marlon wasn't sure if he should disclose the information on why Binns wafted through the air instead of walked on the ground. Instead Marlon changed the subject. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you all at dinner."

"Can I come? I'm good at keeping people company," Rowena asked.

"No that's okay. I think I just need some 'Marlon time,'" he explained. Without waiting for a response Marlon exited the common room. As he walked through the changing staircases, he noticed a few first year students. They weren't in class. Marlon wanted to yell at them and tell them to get to their lectures now, but decided they weren't worth his time today. It was nice to have authority as Head Boy, but Marlon did not enjoy it all the time.

Marlon continued down the stairs. Eventually he arrived at the entrance hall. It was empty. The large walls of the room made it seem very unlikely for silence. As if answered on cue, Marlon heard a feminine voice shouting. "Ouch!" the voice cried. Turning over his shoulder, Marlon saw Jade fall on the ground. A husky Slytherin girl emerged after her and kicked her when she was down. "You want to say that again?" The Slytherin screamed.

"I'm sorry Jheda! I wasn't trying to be rude," Jade stammered.

"Hey!" Marlon raised his voice confidently. The two girls looked up at him as he walked over to Jade. Marlon extended his hand to help the Ravenclaw up to her feet. "You alright, Jade?"

"I should be. My arm's going to be bruised though," she replied.

"Is there a problem here?" Marlon asked as he turned to the Slytherin.

"Not unless you're making one," said the Slytherin.

"Please watch your tone," Marlon said calmly.

"You watch your classmates! Your friend told me I was fat! Then she made my lunch vanish so I couldn't eat anymore!" Instead of keeping his composure, Marlon actually laughed. He stopped when the Slytherin girl's hand connected with his jaw. Marlon stumbled back a few feet but regained his stance. He rubbed his swelling face. "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"You had better tell me."

"Or what?"

"Or the Head Boy will take this up with Professor McGonagall," Marlon said confidently.

"Her name's Jheda Lacrosse," Jade said.

Jheda looked at the two Ravenclaws with fury. Marlon thought he was going to be struck again, instead the Slytherin just walked away. Marlon looked at Jade, who smiled. He smiled back, and then continued walking out to the grounds of Hogwarts.

The scent outside was a wondrous one. It gave the impression of freshly washed linen, though it did not over power the natural smell of the grass combined with the trees and the black lake. Marlon could certainly tell it was autumn.

As he descended over a hill, Marlon peered at the Forbidden Forest. He wasn't sure what was driving him to continue forward, but the forest intrigued Marlon. There was only one incident that Marlon entered the wooded area: Orion had ran out of the castle and into the forest. Marlon had to go after his cat. Hagrid had initially told Marlon he was in trouble when he found him, but later acquitted Marlon when he explained his story.

Now Marlon was at the foot of the forest. The trees stretched back as far as the eye could see: they were all eventually consumed in the darkness. Marlon had always wondered what was in the forest. The only one close to him who had ever entered the Forbidden Forest was Lydia, though she would never tell Marlon what was in there. "There's a reason it's called 'forbidden,'" she would always tell Marlon.

Marlon opted not to get into trouble on the first day of lessons. He turned to his left and began walking along the foot of the woods. As he was getting closer to Hagrid's Hut, Marlon observed something he probably shouldn't have seen: Professor Kentaurus emerged from inside with an owl perched on his shoulder. Marlon watched as the owl lifted off the professor's shoulder when Kentaurus reached the edge of the forest. Kentaurus continued into the wooded area as the owl disappeared from view.

Marlon stared, amazed at what he could see; he had never seen a teacher other than Hagrid enter the Forbidden Forest. He walked to where Kentaurus was. Marlon was confused: why Kentaurus would go into the Forbidden Forest?

Marlon turned around and looked toward the castle. The hills rolling toward Marlon showed a great amount of green. Everything looked incredibly serene at the moment. The trees and grass flowed together solemnly. The simple rhythm the wind created a relaxing sense in Marlon. He knew better though. The prettiest things were usually the deadliest.

Marlon continued walking until he heard his name being called. "Alquers!" Antares was standing behind him with her arms folded. Her lips were curled upward, something Marlon was sensing a trend in. She strutted to Marlon, and her dual colored eyes gazed into his.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired.

"Nothing ma'am. Going for a walk."

"Not investigating anything, are we?"

"What would I want to investigate, Professor?" Marlon was serious.

"You tell me, Alquers."

Marlon was at a loss for words. He looked back at Antares, she seemed to be reading his mind. "I think I'm going to go back to the castle."

"That is a good idea, Alquers. You don't want to get yourself into trouble on the second day of term, now do you?"

Marlon ignored this and walked back up to the castle. He looked over his shoulder to see if Antares was still there. She was gone from sight. Marlon was positive she had gone into the Forbidden Forest too.

Marlon continued walking up to the entrance hall. He was still watching all the nature-like characteristics of everything. When Marlon arrived at the doors, he stopped for a moment. He felt as though he was being watched. Turning over his shoulder, Marlon saw an owl perched on top of a stone pillar. Antares had not gone into the Forest.

Marlon had returned to his dormitory that afternoon. There was nothing to do but wait for dinner to begin. Gyph woke him up after the sun had set.

Marlon opened his eyes and saw Gyph hovering over his bed. He sat up and straightened out his shirt and pants. They had become twisted over the course of his slumber. Marlon got out of his bed and put his shoes back on. He looked up at Gyph and said, "What time is it?"

"It's half-past seven."

The two boys rushed down to the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Rowena and Jade were sitting next to each other, as were Syre and Dante. Celine was on the other side of the table, where Gyph and Marlon sat down. Celine looked at Marlon and asked, "Where were you?"

"I fell asleep."

"Are you alright?" Jade asked from across the table.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Because you looked awkward today when Jheda was pushing me around. Thanks for that by the way," Jade said, smiling.

"No problem," said Marlon. He looked back to Celine, who was still staring at him. "Did McGonagall or anyone say anything?"

"No."

Marlon looked up at the staff table and noticed that Antares and Kentaurus were missing from their seats. Could Kentaurus still be in the forest? The idea of being in the Forbidden Forest during the day was intimidating. Marlon did not want to think about what the forest would be like in the dark.

The food in front of Marlon was too tempting to let him keep thinking. He dug into mashed potatoes and sauerkraut. Eventually Marlon reached the main course of the evening: a pork roast. He enjoyed it so much he had seconds.

Once dinner was over, Marlon got up and crossed to the Hufflepuff table. He searched for Zoe Anne but couldn't find her. Marlon stood up on a bench and looked around. He still didn't see her. Somebody then tapped on his shoulder. Turning around, he discovered it was Claire Abendroth. Claire looked at Marlon and said, "Zoe Anne went to bed, she has whatever Flitwick has."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, they discovered it after lunch. So she went to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey told her she was okay to go back to the dormitory, but she had to stay there."

"Oh, alright. Thanks, Claire." Marlon began walking away and headed for the exit of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Marlon," Marlon turned around. "Are you alright? She said you looked really uncomfortable today," Claire asked.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe a little tired though. Nothing sleep can't fix."

Marlon lay in his bed for what seemed like hours after being in the common room. He was one of the last people to leave. Marlon and Gyph left the common room once it was down to them and Brian and Rowena.

He was now wide awake, most likely because he collected sleep earlier in the day. A few hours ago he was tired, and there was no sleeping in between those hours. The thought of Antares and Kentaurus in the Forbidden Forest was still haunting Marlon's mind. Marlon closed his eyes and thought about nothing, the way Marlon liked it best.

Marlon was walking through his house. There were clocks everywhere, and all of them but one were turned upside down. The hallway stretched out as far as the forest had earlier that day. Marlon reached the end of the hallway and looked down the stairway. There were red embers flaring up toward him. Without thinking, he descended into the flames.

Marlon's feet touched the firm ground beneath the stairs. Everything was okay. He walked toward the kitchen. On the way Marlon heard something that sounded like tribal chants.

He reached the kitchen and noticed that it was clean. That wasn't unusual, as Marlon's mother always kept that area of the house spotless. He then became aware of something out in his backyard. Marlon wasn't completely aware what it was. Naturally, he followed on, looking at it. Marlon never looked away.

Marlon exited his house and entered the backyard. He saw Brian bouncing on a large object. Marlon squinted as he walked closer: it was a giant brain. Brian looked at Marlon and shouted, "Marlon come up here with me!"

All Marlon could think of to reply with was, "Get off of there! You need to finish your homework!"

Brian's face began moving. It became distorted and unrecognizable. His voice had changed and it was much deeper now. Brian's feet engorged as well. The growing continued until Brian was at least five times as tall as the Alquers' three-story house.

Brian looked down at Marlon as shouted, "I don't have to do what you want! I get to watch you now! I can see everything you do!" Brian's voice boomed in Marlon's ears, and almost caused him to be deaf.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Gyph and Dante appeared at the base of the brain. They were laughing very hard, and jumping up and down like first-year girls. Marlon had never been this confused before.

Gyph and Dante then got down on all fours and started biting at the giant brain. They bit a hole in the brain and it broke open, launching the two away. As Gyph and Dante were flying out of Marlon's sight, they started laughing even more uncontrollably.

Brian deflated as well and flattened onto the ground. What was left of Brian inflated again and turned into a boxing ring. Rowena was in the middle with a referee's shirt on. Then Celine and Zoe Anne appeared and lunged at one another. They were pulling each others' hair. Marlon was watching carefully, but no one seemed to be getting hurt. Celine suddenly punched Zoe Anne's jaw so hard that her head flew off and hit Marlon in the face.

Marlon was back in his dormitory, lying in his bed. He was drenched in sweat. Marlon opened his eyes and saw Gyph, Dante, and Syre all hovering over him. "Are you awake?" Gyph asked cautiously. Marlon heard his voice almost tremble.

"Of course. Why?" Marlon responded.

"You started shaking and screaming. You woke us all up," Dante said. His and Syre's expressions were hard to read: they did seem slightly frightened, but Marlon knew the two all too well – they probably found this incident amusing.

"Really?" Marlon asked. "What else was I doing?"

"All that really happened was that you were shaking. I thought there was an earthquake or something because your bed was moving too. Orion also got really upset and ran out of the room. I don't know where he is now. Then again, that's not pertinent."

"That's odd," Marlon said, almost under his breath. "My dream didn't involve anything that bad."

"What was it about?" Syre asked.

"Not much of anything. My house was weird, and the bottom floor was on fire. But outside Brian was bouncing on top of a giant brain and then you two," Marlon pointed at Gyph and Dante, "came out of nowhere and bit the brain. Then it blew up and you three disappeared. And then Celine and Zoe Anne had a fight – and Rowena was the referee."

For a moment, no one spoke. Marlon thought that he had frightened the boys. But suddenly Syre, Dante, and Gyph all began laughing. Marlon joined in too. He knew how stupid the dream sounded when spoken out loud.

Gyph stopped laughing eventually. Dante and Syre soon followed. The Ravenclaws went back to sleep for the night shortly after that.

The following morning Marlon woke up to Gyph standing over his bed again. "Did I have another dream?" Gyph didn't respond immediately. He looked as if he was having a hard time putting the words together. "A simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice," Marlon added.

"Sorry," Gyph said. "No. You didn't have a dream."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Flitwick. He wants to see you in his office."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Is something wrong?"

"I think so."

Marlon dressed himself instantly and walked out of the west tower. He descended the staircases and eventually ran into a hallway. It was relatively deserted – only a few students who had woken up early wandered through the corridor. Marlon eventually reached Professor Flitwick's office.

Marlon entered small room. He realized that after being at Hogwarts for six years, this was the first time he had ever been in Flitwick's office. Marlon peered at Professor Flitwick. The wizard spoke. "Sit down, Marlon."

"Am I in trouble?" Marlon asked before his body even touched the wood chair beneath him.

"Oh no. Not at all." Professor Flitwick took a deep breathe and looked into Marlon's eyes, "Marlon, I've known your family for a long time, all good Ravenclaws. Why, I remember when your sister Tiffany was Head Girl and kept this school free of crime against Ravenclaws. You are a great Head Boy as well," Professor Flitwick started. "And I hope you will continue to be. There is a problem, however."

"Problem, sir? With me being Head Boy?"

"No. It's your brother."

"What's wrong with Corey?"

"Corey? Oh no. I haven't spoken with Corey since he left Hogwarts. How is he? Such a great Head Boy. You know, when Corey was a student here everyone always went to him for help with their schoolwork. What a bright you man. Where is he now?"

"He's at The Three Broomsticks. Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but could you please tell me what's wrong?"

Marlon realized Professor Flitwick did not want to reveal what was going on. Flitwick looked at Marlon and sighed. The short man turned a light shade of red. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, Marlon. It is my responsibility as your Head of House, though."

"Professor," Marlon started.

"Sorry! It's your younger brother, Brian."

"I figured as much."

"Well, he was found this morning."

"What do you mean 'found?'"

"In the forest. He was unconscious. Madam Pomfrey is unsure of what's happened to him, but he is in a stable condition," the little man said quietly.

"What does that mean? A 'stable condition?' You have no idea what's happened to him do you?"

Professor Flitwick never answered that question due to Marlon storming out of the office. Marlon could not believe what was going on. How could Hogwarts let a second-year, or any student for that matter, get injured in the forbidden forest. He didn't know what to do now. He presumed Brian was still in the Hospital Wing but had no evidence to support the theory.

Marlon went to the Great Hall for breakfast as usual. He met up with Gyph, Syre, and Dante. As Marlon expected, he was flooded with questions from the three adolescents. "What did Flitwick want?"

Marlon was too interested in his own question to tell the truth. Why was Brian wandering in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night? Marlon was worried that the details of what happened to his brother would spread across the Hogwarts. It felt inevitable. The students at Hogwarts usually found out about these things.

After a long day of classes, which included Herbology, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes, Marlon was happy that his classes were over. He had a large sum of homework, though it was nothing a Ravenclaw couldn't handle. Marlon finished some of it before leaving for the Hospital Wing.

On his way, Marlon ran into Zoe Anne and Claire. He and Zoe Anne kissed. She looked at Marlon and asked him where he was going. Her tone made it sound like Marlon should have been somewhere else.

"I was looking for Professor McGonagall," Marlon lied. It was hard to lie to Zoe Anne, but Marlon knew that his mother wouldn't want him to tell anyone what happened to Brian.

"Why aren't you down at the Quidditch Pitch?" Zoe Anne asked.

"Why should I be?"

"Don't you have Quidditch Tryouts today?"

"Who told you that?"

"Syre and Dante told me that the captain wanted to get started early this year," Claire interjected.

"Are you serious?" Marlon's stomach dropped. How could he have not realized Quidditch tryouts were today? And why didn't Gyph tell him about it? Marlon stared at Zoe Anne and Claire. It was hard to read their emotions: Zoe Anne looked concerned, while Claire appeared to be on the verge of laughing.

"They said tryouts start an hour after lessons were over," Claire added.

Marlon bade the two Hufflepuffs goodbye. He ran back up to the west tower. Marlon arrived in the common room and there was indeed a bulletin posted on the large board. He must have passed it in the morning on his way to meet Flitwick. Marlon read the message quickly. He was surprised at it and wondered why this was the first time he was hearing about it:

**ATTENTION RAVENCLAW HOUSE MEMBERS**

Are you interested in becoming a member of the Ravenclaw House Quidditch Team? Then come down to the Quidditch Pitch an hour after lessons are over for a great time.

I hope to see you all there!

gYph Aviance

Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain

Not only was there Quidditch Tryouts, but Gyph was also captain. Why hadn't Gyph told Marlon? He felt self-centered for writing to Gyph over summer about Marlon's Head Boy position. Marlon didn't like to boast, he just thought of it as sharing his life with his friends.

Marlon ran up to his dormitory and quickly changed into his Quidditch Robes, pulled out his Lightning Rod 2X, and ran down to the Quidditch Pitch. When he arrived, tryouts had already begun.

Marlon saw many familiar faces. Gyph was up in the air watching everyone play. Celine was playing as Chaser, and Syre and Dante were playing as Beaters.

Gyph looked down and saw Marlon. He motioned for Marlon to fly up to him. Marlon mounted his broom, kicked off the ground, and flew up to Gyph. Gyph looked back at Marlon and smiled. "I wasn't sure if you were coming. I thought you might be mad at me for keeping it a secret."

"No. Congratulations, by the way. I felt stupid for missing the notice. Twice! I didn't see it in the morning and I missed it during our free period," Marlon said.

"Don't worry about it. We're going to have an incredible team this year. Look at everyone so far," Gyph said enthusiastically. He quickly added, "Even Rowena is doing well!" It was true. Marlon saw Rowena flying around the goal hoops, trying out for Keeper. Gyph turned back to Marlon. "So are you trying out for Chaser again?"

Marlon almost forgot where he was. Chaser was what Marlon had played since his third year at Hogwarts. He didn't try out his first or second year because he was focusing more on his studies. Naturally, Marlon answered yes to Gyph's question.

"Alright then, get out there. Show me what you can do. Though I already know. Just don't screw up today and I won't get anyone saying that it's favoritism," Gyph laughed.

Marlon gave a light chuckle and flew off in the direction of the Quaffle. Celine had it under her arm. She saw Marlon and looked relieved. Celine threw the Quaffle to Marlon. He caught it and headed for the goal posts. Rowena looked like she was very into the game. She watched Marlon like a hawk; wherever he went, her eyes did too.

Marlon reached the goal posts and hurled the Quaffle at the left one. Rowena, who was by the right hoop, missed the attempt. Celine screamed with joy and Gyph cheered too. Rowena smiled and yelled, "Good job Marlon! Good thing I'm on your side!"

After a long tryout session, the Ravenclaws were ready to go back to their Common Room. Gyph said he would post the team in the morning.

On the way back to the castle, Marlon was walking with Gyph. He complemented Marlon "Good job today. You scored thirty points in under three minutes."

"Thanks. I still can't believe that I almost missed tryouts."

"Did you finally see the message in the common room?"

"No. I ran into Zoe Anne and Claire on my way up to the Hospital Wing today," Marlon said casually. Gyph stopped and looked at Marlon. "Why were you going to the Hospital Wing?"

Marlon tried conjuring up an excuse. There was nothing in his mind that sounded believable. Marlon and Gyph had been friends for so long they could usually tell when the other was lying. It was moments like this that Marlon pondered on how he was selected to be in Ravenclaw. He couldn't think of anything to say. Marlon would have to tell Gyph the truth.

After recapping what had happened to Brian and the morning that Marlon was pulled into, Marlon waited for Gyph's response. However, Gyph simply stared at Marlon. Marlon realized that Gyph was looking at Rowena. She had appeared at Marlon's side. "Are you alright Gyph?" The girl asked.

Gyph came back to reality and turned his attention to Rowena. "Sorry. I just realized I don't know where I left my broom." This had to be the stupidest excuse Marlon had ever heard Gyph say. Surprisingly, it wasn't an excuse. Rowena was holding Gyph's broom. "I found it in the stands. I think you might have left it there when you were writing things down."

"It's possible. Thanks Rowena," Gyph said. Rowena kept walking up to the west tower after that. Marlon and Gyph stayed put. "That was fortunate," Gyph said after a brief moment of silence.

Gyph never said anything about Brian. Marlon figured he was shocked after the revelation of what had happened to Marlon's brother.

The Ravenclaws finished all their homework hastily; many went to bed early. Marlon, Gyph, and Celine were the last ones to be in the Common Room that night. All three of them had finished their homework as they stayed up taling.

Marlon felt like he was the only one of the three who was actually tired. Gyph was sitting in a corner writing something, Marlon was sure it was the Quidditch Team roster.

"I hope I made it on the team," Celine said anxiously.

"Me too," Marlon said, though not nearly as devoted as Celine sounded.

"Are you alright Marlon?" she asked. "You seem a bit tired."

"It's been a long day. I think I'll go lie down."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning," Celine smiled.

"Okay. Good night you guys."

"Good night," Celine responded.

"Have a good one, mate," Gyph added from the corner.

Marlon climbed the staircase up to his dormitory. Syre and Dante were already asleep. Marlon crossed to his bed, where he noticed Orion curled up on the pillow. Marlon got out of his clothes and into his pajamas briskly. He lay there once again, thinking about what the next day would be like. Quidditch was the last thing on his mind right now. He needed to see Brian.

Marlon's schedule would not allow it though. He had no free periods tomorrow.


	9. Aberthol Kentaurus

Aberthol Kentaurus

**Ravenclaw Quidditch House Team**

Here is the final roster of the Ravenclaw Quidditch House Team.

Chasers:

Marlon Alquers

Gyph Aviance

Celine LaDixeon

Beaters:

Dante LaPointe

Syre McDurmahn

Keeper:

Rowena DeShire

Seeker:

Jade Derue

Thank you all once again!

gYph Aviance

Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain

Marlon wasn't nearly as happy as the others were. Deep down he knew he would make it on the team.

Celine, on the other hand, was jumping up and down screaming, "I made it!" Dante and Syre were beating each other with their clubs. There were some Ravenclaws that looked really upset they did not make it onto the team. For instance, a second year Ravenclaw Marlon had only seen during tryouts, was sulking by himself on the windowsill. Marlon remembered watching the second year trying out for the spot of Keeper; he was surprised Gyph let Rowena take the position.

With Celine jumping around, Dante and Syre beating each other, two third-year girls crying, and Gyph shaking so many hands, it was hard for Marlon to think straight. And Breakfast was in ten minutes, meaning Marlon had no chance to visit Brian yet. Seeing as he had no free periods and double Defense Against the Dark Arts today, Marlon didn't think it was going to be a day to breeze through.

Marlon left the common room for the Great Hall. When he arrived at the Ravenclaw table, a large sum of Ravenclaws rushed to congratulate him on making the House Team. Even Professor Flitwick congratulated Marlon.

Marlon was just about done with all the congratulatory comments when the person he wanted to see least in the world showed up. Professor Antares tapped Marlon on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her lips stuck in the usual fake smile. Her crimson and blue eyes gazing back into his green ones. She spoke. "Alquers: a Chaser. I have heard from Professor Flitwick that you are an excellent flyer. Practice is essential," Antares sneered.

"I try, Professor," Marlon replied, unsurely.

"You may have to try a little harder this year. Quidditch may not be for you much longer, if you understand what I'm implying. You will not be allowed to play this silly game if you do not keep up in my class, Alquers."

"I'll do fine," Marlon retorted, and then quickly added, "Professor."

"Let's hope so. Because your first examination did not show your potential. If I had to call it anything." Marlon despised this woman, he truly did. He looked back at her, his face searing with anger. "You tested the class on things we didn't even know!"

"Had you read the text book, Alquers, you would have known the answers. Rowena Ravenclaw would not be happy to know what happened with her descendants. A true Ravenclaw, yet one who doesn't read his textbooks," Professor Antares was still talking to herself as she strutted away from the Ravenclaw table.

Gyph had sat down next to Marlon while Antares was talking to him. Marlon saw him and said, "That woman is crazy. I don't get it, why doesn't she like me?"

"I don't know, why does she like me?"

"Because you read the text book."

"What would you expect from a Ravenclaw?"

Through Breakfast, Marlon did not spot Kentaurus at the staff table. This was surprising seeing as how Marlon had to attend Kentaurus' class later in the day. Marlon wasn't sure if he was excited for this or not. Zoe Anne told him that Kentaurus was a weird man, one that stumbled over his own words.

When Marlon and Gyph were done eating, they went back to their Dormitory. Marlon grabbed supplies for his Care of Magical Creatures class. Gyph, who had a free period, pulled on his textbooks and began reading. Marlon bade Gyph farewell and exited the west tower.

Hagrid's lesson was incredibly boring. It dealt with Bowtruckles. Marlon swore he would quit the class if it didn't get any more interesting. The only positive aspect was that Marlon was with Zoe Anne.

Once the lesson was over, Marlon met up with Gyph and the two headed for yet another miserable Transfiguration lesson with Professor Antares. This time Antares didn't try to impress the students with stupid animal transformations. She didn't start the class off as an owl either.

Antares collected the ten-inch-long essays and began to read through them. The class was quiet do to the unknown and potentially embarrassing consequences. A Gryffindor girl was glared at simply for sneezing. This was a sure way to let the class know to be quiet.

When it appeared that Antares was done, she began passing back the class's essays. Gyph received an O on his paper. Antares walked around the classroom delivering back everyone's paper.

Once she was done, Antares stood in front of her students. Gazing over the classroom, she spoke, "If you did not receive your essay back, please see me once you have been dismissed." Marlon did not receive his paper back. He hoped it was good enough that Antares wanted to keep it as an example for future assignments. Marlon knew not to hope for that.

The class was let go about fifteen minutes later. Marlon stayed in his seat. Gyph once again said he would wait outside. Marlon stood up and crossed to Antares's desk. He looked at her, but she stared down at her desk, writing something that appeared to be a letter.

"There is no need to look at what I am writing. It doesn't concern you, only Professor Kentaurus," Antares spoke firmly.

"Oh, I wasn't looking at the letter Professor. You told me to stay after class, since I didn't get my paper back," Marlon said assuring.

"I know why you are standing here, Alquers, having asked you to be here myself."

"Why didn't I get my paper back, Professor?"

"Because, Alquers, you did not follow my rules."

"I did! I wrote on the first chapter of the book 'Reviewing the Basics!' I did everything you asked for and more! I measured my essay fourteen inches, that's more that you asked for."

"Once again, you did not follow my instructions. I specifically stated the essay needed to be ten inches, no less," she paused. "No more. You wrote four inches over what you should have. I do not appreciate it when students do not follow my directions. You received an Acceptable on this paper, but only because you did not get side tracked. Next time, I would appreciate that you follow the rules. And make sure you do not tell a soul about your brother. If word got out, students would start to think Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"Yes, Professor," Marlon said. What he desired to do was ask Antares what had caused her to speak about Brian. However, Marlon knew this was Antares he was thinking of. There would most likely be a lecture that ensued which involved Antares telling Marlon that it was none of his business. What Marlon desired more than Antares explaining her thought process to him was leaving the classroom.

"An A? How does that work?" Gyph shouted when Marlon told him the news.

"I don't know, she said she didn't want me doing something she didn't ask for. I guess I can't try that hard in Transfiguration this year. McGonagall always liked my essays."

"That bloke isn't McGonagall."

Lunch went by rapidly. It might have been too brief: Marlon and Gyph had only five minutes to reach Defense Against the Dark Arts. They reached Professor Kentaurus's classroom with a minute's time to spare. The Ravenclaws sat down with Syre and Dante, who had already been in the classroom.

Professor Kentaurus was at his desk, writing something. He was thinking particularly hard about it. Marlon stared at the man and took notice of how much he reminded Marlon of Professor Antares. Kentaurus wasn't sure why, he just knew that there had to be some connection between the two.

As the class was set to begin, an owl flew into the room through a window and perched itself on Professor Kentaurus's desk. It lifted its leg and Kentaurus withdrew the parcel from it. He gazed over the message with intense curiosity. Kentaurus looked back at the bird and it looked as though the owl nodded. And even more complex, the owl looked at Marlon before it flew back out the window.

Professor Kentaurus stood up and faced the class. He crossed to a podium that was set in the middle of the classroom. He approached it, put on a pair of spectacles, and looked at the class. He spoke with a baritone voice. It seemed uneasy, and appeared as though it would crack at any moment.

"Good afternoon, my name is Aberthol Kentaurus. I'm here to teach you about the dark arts. It is a subject I feel comfortable talking about. If at any time you believe me to be biased or frightening, please tell me and I will stop. I imagine I should tell you all a short background of where I have worked. I have worked for the Ministry of Magic before, as well as the Daily Prophet, I even once worked on a farm in Germany, working with creatures. But that was before the Half-Breed Laws were passed, and we had to set all the creatures free."

The way Kentaurus said "creatures" made the hair on Marlon's neck stand up. Kentaurus, however, continued speaking.

"The position which I was most grateful for, until now, has been working in Atlantis, the underwater civilization."

"Atlantis? Yeah right!" shouted Jheda Lacrosse, the Slytherin girl Marlon ran into the other day. "How could you work or live underwater? There's no way." Next to her, a boy with black hair Marlon had never seen before sniggered. Marlon leaned into Gyph and whispered, "Who is that?"

"Cody Morris. Slytherin. I heard his mum died when he was young he never met his dad."

Professor Kentaurus continued speaking over Gyph and Marlon's conversation. "You are not much of an optimist. That is what we need in these times, these dark times I speak of. With You-Know-Who having returned, it is no wonder we are all such pessimists. There are teachers here who no longer wish to serve the school," several hands shot up. "I am not saying who they are.

"Hogwarts was and will forever be the safest place from You-Know-Who. Headmistress McGonagall wishes to enforce this, as some of you are already aware," Kentaurus looked at Marlon, who instantly looked away. "The times are not like they were four years ago. No. Four years ago, while I was working in Atlantis, the merpeople and I could do what we wished to together. But on that fateful night two years ago, when the black scare came about and everyone was accused of being a Death Eater, I was expelled from the city. Merely for being human.

"Half-breeds. Should be my specialty. Used to be my specialty. Not anymore. I wish they still were. Today if I were to get close to a half-breed, I'd receive scars and bruises. I've learned to stop trying. Should I though? Should we ever stop trying? Why would one give up? Because they think they are worthless? No. A person only becomes worthless once they have stopped trying. Never give up. Never surrender. Never let the fight between good versus evil end."

The classroom was silent. No one spoke for quite some time. Several female students in the class were sobbing. Marlon was honestly moved by Kentaurus's words.

Kentaurus gazed over the wordless class again and continued his speech.

"I recall once, while working with centaurs, I helped deliver a calf. It was a wondrous moment. Rather, it should have been. I smiled at the female centaur, and put her child next to her. She looked at me, emotionless, and said, 'you filthy creature, you've contaminated my young,' and proceeded to kick the calf. Its neck was broken. He ran off into the night, never to be seen again. Many of the caretakers believe it would pass on before an encounter with a muggle. Wishful thinking, in my opinion.

"The years in which I have been alive I have encountered a variety of delagations and callings. I have never yet encountered a profession where I wasn't struggling to stay alive. This may be the one that ends all that. Hogwarts is a wonderful place. Never forget that."

Kentaurus pulled out his wand and tapped his podium. It moved back against the wall The lights in the room dimmed. Only the sunlight lit the room. A green light appeared at the tip of Kentaurus's wand. Marlon was frightened of the possible incantation that was being performed before his eyes. The light sped out of Kentaurus's wand and dashed around the classroom. The students began screaming and taking cover under their desks.

Marlon turned to Gyph, who had fallen out of his seat. He was shaking vigorously as he curled into the fetal position. Marlon seemed to be the only one other than Kentaurus who wasn't affected.

The lights in the classroom flared up once more. Kentaurus looked at the classroom and smiled. Everyone other than Marlon was on the floor.

"Forgive me. I just performed the Cauchemarius Jinx on you all. I could not perform it correctly unless did not know what was going to happen. That is the key to this jinx: your opponent must never know that it is on its way. Nothing will happen otherwise."

"Excuse me?" Jheda shouted as she stood up from her chair. "You just performed a jinx on your own students?"

"Yes. The Cauchemarius Jinx forces a person to dwell on terrible, terrible thoughts. Please Ms. Lacrosse, tell me: what were you seeing?"

"I was seeing me sitting in this class for another five hours!" she shouted. Several of the students in the class began laughing.

"I see. Well you are always welcome to drop my class. I know Professor Slughorn has a free period right now and would not mind helping you out. You are dismissed for the day, Ms. Lacrosse. Goodbye." Kentaurus did not speak again until Jheda had left the room.

"Now, would anyone else like to described to the rest of the class what they saw?"

Gyph crawled back into his chair. Marlon could tell he was still shook up over everything. He raised his hand. Professor Kentaurus called on him. "Yes, Mr. Aviance?"

"I'm not completely sure what was going on, but I know I saw my friends being tortured with by Unforgivable Curses. Right before the lights came back on my mother was being tortured. Then the moon was the only thing I saw. It looked like it was being reflected on water?"

"Reflected?" Kentaurus inquired.

"Yes. I was standing in a body of water looking down at the moon. It was very bright. I wanted to touch it but my hand went through it instead. Then it disappeared as I came to."

"Interesting," was all Professor Kentaurus said at first. He pondered for a moment before continuing with his sentence. "I think your experience would lead one to believe that you fear many things in life, mainly death. And possibly the moon." The class laughed. Gyph turned a slight shade of red.

Kentaurus walked back to his desk. As he looked like he was about to sit down, he stopped in his path. Kentaurus's wand had emitted a green light again. Now it was he who reacted. He wasn't screaming though. Kentaurus fell on the floor and started rolling around. He was seizing on the ground as he began vomiting. Several female students ran out of the room.

Marlon and Gyph weren't sure what to do. Both, almost as if on cue, ran up to Kentaurus and held him down. Marlon saw that Kentaurus's wand that was still in his hand. He reached for it and grabbed it firmly in his hand. Any happiness that filled Marlon at that moment quickly fled from his body.

"This is your fault – it's because of you that the family is falling apart!"

"Shut your mouth. I've had enough of you."

"If this family is falling apart it's because of the black sheep of the family!"

"_Silence_!"

He could hear the screams of his sister; he could hear the sound of her lifeless body hitting the floor of his kitchen. Marlon heard his father shouting as his mother sighed heavily. It was happening again.

Marlon was standing on a cliff. The sounds of waves roughly crashing against the rocks below were prominent in Marlon's ears. His feet crept over the edge of the cliff. The view below was intense. The waves moved together as if trying to prove something, yelling for Marlon to come to them.

"I cannot endure this pain any longer," a voice said. Standing to the left of Marlon was a young, frail looking girl. She had shoulder-length brown hair. The girl could not be more than the age of eleven. Marlon noticed something in the young girl's hand. It reflected the sunlight into Marlon's eyes. The girl held the object up to her face. It was a ring. She grasped the ring tightly. Marlon watched the girl very closely. She glanced to her right and to her left; she did not seem to take notice of anyone.

"If you were my grandmother, you would not have treated me the way you have."

Marlon looked at the girl cautiously. "Are you speaking to me?"

Without uttering another word, the girl was gone. She had thrown herself over the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Marlon shouted. He watched her body swiftly and solemnly move closer to the waves below her. The water parted as the young girl's body met with it. She disappeared beneath the waves, not once hitting a rock in the process.

"Ophelia!" another voice cried. Marlon turned around to witness a woman run toward him. She looked very familiar to Marlon, though he could not remember her name at this time. The older woman looked to be in her forties. She did not take notice of Marlon.

Professors McGonagall and Antares were now hovering over Marlon. He could tell he was still incapacitated. Marlon was shaking vigorously on the floor. He could feel his head smacking against the marble tile below him. Marlon saw Gyph behind the two professors. He looked incredibly worried.

McGonagall pulled out her wand and shouted, "Pensée Heureuse!"

Marlon could suddenly control himself again. Everything stopped where it was. He lifted his hand and turned onto his side and began pushing himself up. Professor Antares puts her hands on his back and stopped him. "Don't try to get up. You need to stay put."

He sank back to the ground and looked at McGonagall. "What – What happened?" Marlon was able to speak.

"Not here."

Gyph emerged from behind the two and kneeled by Marlon's side. "Marlon! Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"We need to get him to the hospital wing," Antares said firmly. McGonagall nodded in confirmation.

Antares exited the classroom, ushering everyone besides Marlon, Gyph, McGonagall, and Kentaurus in the process. Kentaurus was still shaking; McGonagall couldn't stop him. Gyph looked over to Kentaurus and shouted, "stupefy!"

Kentaurus body stopped moving instantly. McGonagall looked at Gyph, and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Aviance. Please be sure not to tell anyone that you performed a hex on our newest staff member."

Gyph almost laughed, but at that moment, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Antares entered the classroom. Antares seized Marlon by an arm and lifted him up. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing. You too, Mr. Aviance, as you already know what awaits us."

The journey to the hospital wing was quick. Marlon was helped across the castle by Gyph and Antares, an odd couple if there ever was one. They arrived before the others did. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey entered through the large double doors with Professor Kentaurus suspended in midair. He was muttering phrases that sounded like, "Pain," and "He's not going to stop." McGonagall directed him to a bed: the one next to a little boy.

Marlon looked at Gyph and back to the group of faculty members. McGonagall crossed to Marlon and sat on the bed beside him. "The Cauchemarius Jinx is one most do not use. I am sure Professor Kentaurus had reason to perform it on you all. At this time, I am not sure why he did. I don't know why this jinx affected you in the wrong way when you touched his wand. I believe Professor Kentaurus was uttering the spell in his head and accidentally performed the jinx non-verbally. But I thank you for removing his wand Marlon, you may have just saved his life."

"It was nothing, Professor."

"His life is nothing? The life of a teacher means nothing to you?!" Antares was enraged for some reason by what Marlon said.

"Serena please," McGonagall said.

"Young boy, do you ever think? Filthy creatures!" And with that, Professor Antares left the room.

"Don't mind her, Marlon. She and Professor Kentaurus have been working together for some time now. She is upset."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing that you need to know, now you may return to your common room when Madam Pomfrey sees fit. I will see you all in the morning. I must contact the Governors and ask for a substitute. Good night," McGonagall said as she exited the Hospital Wing.

"Professor McGonagall," Marlon started.

She stopped, "Yes?"

"Why did Professor Antares call us filthy creatures?"

Professor McGonagall paused for a moment and looked back up at Marlon and Gyph. "She wasn't speaking about you."

McGonagall left the Hospital wing. Marlon turned to Madam Pomfrey. "You can leave when you're done," she said.

"Done with what?" Gyph asked.

"Visiting your brother," she said, noting to Marlon.

In light of these recent events, Marlon had managed to forget about Brian altogether. He looked over to the bed next to Kentaurus. It was his brother.

After an hour, Marlon and Gyph returned to their common room. It was now dark outside. When they entered the room, it seemed like everyone already knew about what had happened to Kentaurus and Marlon.

People were coming up to Marlon and asking him what it felt like. The only two people who seemed to not really care were Rowena and Jade. They were singing yet another song. Marlon decided, once he had finished his homework, that it was bed time. He climbed the stairs like he always did and entered his room. No one was in there.

Peace and quiet: just what Marlon needed.

He lay on his bed, thinking about what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Marlon closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Without dreaming a thing that night, Marlon woke up the next morning. He finally felt healthy. He was still in his clothes from the previous day. Marlon pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

He looked down at his bed and saw a letter. "That's funny, post doesn't get delivered until breakfast," Marlon thought as he opened the envelope. Inside was a letter from his parents. He recognized his mother's handwriting on the introduction. It was clear that she wanted this letter to reach Marlon immediately.

Marlon unfolded the parchment an let his eyes gaze across the letter, not knowing what to expect from it.

Marlon,

We received word about your accident in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor McGonagall contacted us. She assured the two of us that you are all right. The main reason I am writing to you is to let you know that we are having Brian moved to St. Mungo's later this afternoon to ensure he will get the best attention he needs.

Do not go wandering off at night. We know what happens, don't we? Stay safe, and don't get into any trouble.

Love,

Mum

Marlon looked over the letter again put it down on his bedside table. He was a little upset that Brian was going to be leaving. More people would now be approaching him to ask about Brian, Kentaurus, his grades, and a heap of other fixations Marlon did not want to focus on.

Marlon put on a new shirt and pulled on a new pair of pants. He looked into his mirror and parted his short hair with his hands. Zoe Anne always told him that this looked most intriguing on him, and that was how she liked it. Marlon sat on his bed and bent over to tie his shoes.

Another piece of paper caught Marlon's eye. It was on the floor by Syre's bed. Marlon picked up that parchment and read what it said.

Wish me luck

Marlon realized he shouldn't have opened this. He began thinking about what was going wrong with Syre. Marlon didn't want to become a part of something he didn't need to be. He put the parchment back.

Marlon rose up and walked out of the dormitory. He went down to the common room. The sunlight filled the room beautifully. Nothing could go wrong today. Finally, for the first time this term, he would have nothing to do with Antares. There were no hard classes today, just more time to spend with Zoe Anne and Gyph.


	10. Up the Street

Up the Street

Marlon had a wonderful day. His classes were completed briskly, and there were no encounters Antares. All of the lessons were simple. Marlon even learned some things he hadn't from reading his textbooks. The best thing about the day though was that he had Herbology and Astronomy with Zoe Anne.

Friday came and went quickly. Marlon figured it was because he was anxious for the weekend's Quidditch practice. Over the weekend, the team met on the Quidditch Pitch and practiced for four hours each day.

"I'm telling you: if we start practicing this early, there's no doubt we'll win the cup. We've already started. None of the other houses have even had tryouts!"

"That's not true. My friend said that the Slytherins have secret practices over the summer. She says that they all know who's going to make it on the team," Rowena interjected. Celine nodded. No one really seemed to care. Gyph began talking again.

Marlon thought that these first two practices went extremely well. He remembered back to his third year. It was Corey's last year at Hogwarts. What caused Marlon to love Quidditch was Corey's dedication to the team. Gyph reminded Marlon of Corey; he wanted to dedicate much of his time to Quidditch.

Marlon was in such a daze that when practice was over, he hadn't noticed Gyph calling everyone in.

The weekend had ended and Marlon's spirit lapsed again. Transfiguration was part of his schedule on Monday. What should have been his favorite class was swiftly becoming one he detested. Marlon awoke that morning with a gloomy feeling inside him.

He dressed himself and walked down the staircase to the common room. Breakfast wouldn't be starting for another hour or so. Marlon looked around the room and didn't notice anyone. He crossed to the couch and checked it to make sure Rowena wasn't there. No one was.

Marlon sat down and relaxed his mind. Nothing could bother him right now. Marlon had found his focal point. He listened to the sounds of the golden-red embers in the fireplace dying slowly. There were no other real sounds. Marlon heard the beating of his heart, and the buzzing of his ears. Beyond those sounds nothing else entered Marlon's head.

Marlon sat in silence; the fire had died completely.

There was a slow creaking sound that sounded like a floorboard. Marlon turned around and searched for another pair of feet walking. He saw nothing. Marlon thought he had just imagined the sound, but saw that to his left a door was opening slowly. A tiny creature entered the room; it was a house-elf.

Marlon stared at the thing for a short while, it stared back. The Elf moved to the bulletin board, and pulled a rather large piece of parchment out of its raggy clothing. The elf snapped its fingers, the announcement rose out of its hand and flattened across the bulletin board.

"What is that?" Marlon asked.

The house elf jumped up as if it had forgotten Marlon was there. "I is only doing what she is telling me to do," it squeaked.

"Who?"

"Micky Gonal," replied the elf.

Marlon was sure that "Micky Gonal" meant McGonagall. He looked at the house elf again. "What's this for?"

"I is not knowing sir. I am telled to put up the paper and this is what I is doing," replied the elf.

"Okay. You're work is done here," Marlon told the elf.

"Yes, sir," the elf squeaked as he left the Common Room.

Marlon approached the notice:

Are You Interested In Going to Hogsmeade Village?

The first trip to Hogsmeade Village is set to be on the Fourth of October. Third Year Students and higher are permitted to attend if a parental guardian has signed the needed permission slip. This year you will need permission from your teachers in addition to your parental slip.

My Best Wishes,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Marlon would be returning to Hogsmeade! Last year, the first trip wasn't until late October. Marlon was confused. "Why are they having the trip so early?" He asked himself.

"Don't you get it? They're trying to make Hogwarts seem more likable." This made Marlon jump. The voice came out of nowhere. He turned around and saw the person who spoke.

"Sorry. Did I frighten you?" asked Rowena.

"No. I didn't realize anyone else was awake," Marlon responded.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. I've been up for three hours."

Marlon acknowledged he heard Rowena, but didn't want to respond, for fear of sparking a conversation. Marlon turned back around and went to lay down on the couch. He figured this wouldn't let Rowena be near him.

Marlon was mistaken, for Rowena sat on Marlon's legs. She began humming another song. Marlon wasn't sure what to say, so he spoke the first thing that came to mind. "I think my cat got out last night. I'm going to go look for him."

"Okay. Tell Orion I say hi when you do find him," Rowena said, not noting the lack of enthusiasm in Marlon's voice.

Marlon left the common room and entered the corridor. The silence was welcomed back with pleasure. Marlon enjoyed silence much more nowadays.

As Marlon wandered aimlessly through the corridors, he thought about his younger brother. Brian was now lying unconscious in a bed at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Marlon didn't know why, but he felt as if it was his fault Brian was there.

Marlon continued his walk through the seventh floor corridor. He heard the sound of heels hitting the ground. Someone was walking near him. Marlon stopped and looked for the origin of the foot steps. No one appeared for a minute, but eventually, Marlon saw someone rounding the corner.

Professor Antares, holding what seemed to be a letter in her hand, was walking down the hallway too. She looked up and saw Marlon. Her smile grew larger as she advanced to him. The crimson eye was covered with a patch, Antares's blue eye looked right into Marlon's pale green eyes and her smile faded away. "Why are you up so early, Alquers?"

"I was walking."

"Walking? Like last time, when I caught you spying on Professor Kentaurus, whose life, may I remind you, does not matter."

"I never said that. If you'd excuse me, Professor, I would like to continue my walk," Marlon said, as politely as he could have. Antares stared back at him and her smile grew a tiny bit.

"Mind your attitude, Alquers. I do not want you to wind up like your brother," Antares said sternly. "I'm trying to protect you."

"Let me guess, you hurt your eye in the process?" Marlon said. He couldn't believe himself. Marlon never talked back to teachers.

"No. You may leave and get back to your business."

"I'm not sneaking around. Breakfast is set to start in ten minutes anyways."

"Well then lucky for you. Because now that I'm late, I have no time to give you detention for your behavior," Antares started to strut away. "And for your sake, I would show up five minutes early."

Marlon showed up four minutes early, just to spite Professor Antares. The rest of the Ravenclaws arrived around that time as well. Gyph sat next to Marlon. "Where were you this morning? We all looked for you. Did you see the notice about Hogsmeade?"

Marlon almost laughed at how quickly Gyph changed subjects. "I was walking around the castle. And yes, I was there when the house elf put up the notice."

"We finally found out that you were 'looking for Orion.' Nice excuse, but Rowena bought it, so it doesn't matter," Gyph joked.

Professor McGonagall rose in her seat and spoke. "Welcome to your second week. As most of you have seen, the first Hogsmeade trip is nearing its due date. Please make sure you have complete permission from all your teachers. If one teacher says no, then I have no choice but to not allow you to go," McGonagall paused. "Please enjoy the special rice pudding the chefs have prepared for you all."

McGonagall sat back down as the plates of food filled the four tables. Marlon notice how hungry he was and ate everything in sight. Rowena wasn't eating. She told everyone she was fasting because she always did on the second week of school. "Good, hopefully you won't have any bones on you next week, and we can get rid of you," Gyph whispered to Marlon.

Marlon laughed incredibly hard. His breakfast had returned to his plate after coming out of his nose. The girls screamed. All the boys laughed with approval. Marlon laughed even louder as he cleaned up the mess.

Breakfast had ended and classes were set to begin shortly.

Marlon and Gyph stood up. They strolled to the entrance of the Great Hall and waited for Zoe Anne and Claire to show up. After two or three minutes, the Hufflepuffs arrived. Marlon greeted Zoe Anne with a kiss. Claire and Gyph said hello to each other as the four began walking away.

The second Potions class was different than the first. Professor Slughorn seemed upset and not as passionate about his subject this time around. The class was an extra long one. Naturally, the students became bored with Slughorn's monotonous speech.

Gyph finally raised his hand. Slughorn, who was only slightly aware of the situation, called on him.

"Professor, is there something wrong?" Gyph asked. "You don't seem yourself this morning."

"You've noticed! Of course, but the administration ceases to realize that I pick out my subjects carefully!"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you mad, my boy? I can't tell you, it would get my job lifted," Slughorn responded. "Professor Antares somehow heard that I had spoken about the Elixir of Madroga. It's 'dark magic' according to her! Dark magic! An elixir? There is no possibility it is dark magic!

"Professor Antares decided to tell McGonagall that I'm not discussing very 'school-friendly' ideas. What does she know?! This is her first year teaching ever!"

Antares wasn't as accomplished as she said she was? This made Antares seem much more mediocre than the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Marlon felt incredibly satisfied with this revelation.

Slughorn spoke nothing more about Antares or the Elixir of Madroga for the rest of the lesson.

Lunchtime came and went as the students reluctantly carried on to Transfiguration. Marlon and Gyph both tried overeating in an attempt to become ill. After a large breakfast, it was hard consume any more food.

Antares was in her human form today, which was relieving for Marlon. She paced back and forth across the front of her classroom. The two girls who were late for the previous lesson rushed into the classroom and sat down. Antares watched them as they ran to there seats. Her fake smile only grew slightly; she was still intimidating. Antares stopped her pacing and looked to the back wall. "Anyone who is not in their seat at this time will be considered late. Please return next time, when you can follow directions."

Marlon didn't want to risk getting in trouble to see if anyone left. He continued watching Antares. She continued pacing.

"So," she spoke. "So. You have a trip to Hogsmeade Village coming up. You all have received permission from your parents. However, you have not received my permission. Do not fret, you will receive it. You must earn it, though. I will administer a test to you in on the twenty-ninth of this month. We will cover everything you need to know in class, do not stray from listening, or you will not be attending this trip."

Marlon's relief flourished from him. He was nervous. No doubt would Marlon pass the test, but what if Gyph didn't? Or Zoe Anne? What if Antares just didn't give Marlon permission to go even if he passed? All his other teachers would. Marlon was sure of it.

For the next week and a half, the Ravenclaws all studied for their Transfiguration exam. Gyph even cut Quidditch practices short. He commented that, "Hogsmeade is more important." This surprised the whole team.

Marlon thought the best way to study was alone. He used the dormitory as a safe haven and closed the curtains around his bed. Marlon wouldn't come out except for classes or meals. Zoe Anne even complained that he wasn't seeing her. Marlon promised her a date at Madame Puddifoot's on October fourth.

One night while studying, Marlon rummaged through his notes, looking for the Thirteen Laws of Illegal Transfiguration. He carefully looked over the loose papers, but one wasn't part of his notes. Marlon unfolded a piece of parchment stuck in the crease of his book. It had a note written on it.

I'm better now. Have Fun with The Exam!

Marlon looked down at the page he had turned to. It was on the exam questions for the section on Illegal Spells. They were review questions. Marlon figured that the parchment had come from a previous owner. But it hit Marlon: Zoe Anne had been upset about not seeing him; perhaps the note was from her. Marlon didn't care to think about it though. His main priority was ensuring he would be in Hogsmeade on the fourth. His studying went on late into the night. Marlon felt as though he had gone over certain topics several times. He just telling himself it was going to be worth it.

Marlon finally stopped studying somewhere around three o'clock in the morning. His eyes wouldn't stay open anymore.

The day of the exam finally arrived. All the Ravenclaws were nervous. Barely any of them were able to eat more than a piece of toast at breakfast.

Antares looked particularly evil that day. Marlon took notice to her long black robes and her hair, which was tied sternly in a bun. It was pulled so far back that her eyebrows seemed as if they were raised higher than normal. Her fake smile was much more demeaning today.

The papers were distributed to the students. Antares looked over the classroom said in a strict and stern voice, "Begin."

Marlon read all the questions twice before he had started answering them. He knew every single one! He was sure of it. Marlon wrote for what seemed like two hours, but in reality was only one.

Like their first exam, Professor Antares collected the papers with a swish of her wand without a warning to the class. Several Gryffindors groaned when their papers lifted off the desks. Marlon assumed that all the Ravenclaws did fine.

His assumptions were right, Antares graded each Ravenclaw test with ease (though reluctantly). Her eyes lit up every time she marked a question incorrect. After grading every exam, she stood up and sent the papers back to their respectful owners. A large sum of Gryffindor girls started crying. Antares's wicked smile only grew larger.

Marlon looked down at his paper. He had received an O. Not a question marked incorrect. There was, however, a note written at the top of his paper.

Do not disrespect me again. I am looking out for you.

I control what you do at this school. Consider yourself lucky.

Marlon couldn't care less what Antares thought though. He was going to Hogsmeade this weekend! Nothing else mattered.

The students met outside the Entrance Hall on the morning of October the fourth. Hagrid and Professors Antares, Flitwick, Sprout, and Trelawney were outside waiting with the students.

Marlon took into account that this was the first time he had seen Professor Trelawney outside of the school. He just hoped that she wouldn't come up and ask Marlon why he was no longer in her class.

She did. "I should have foreseen this coming. Why have you not returned since my O.W.L. class this term?"

Marlon lied to her. "My mum told me she wanted me to focus on other subjects this year."

"How dreadful! I didn't predict anything ghastly for you though. Always be aware of your surroundings. Your problems may be closer than you think."

This is why Marlon hated talking with Trelawney: he always came out of the classes more depressed than he was before speaking to her. Marlon felt stuck in a conversation he didn't want to be a part of. Luckily, Trelawney spotted something else. "Oh, there they are." She walked away.

Marlon wanted to know what Professor Trelawney was talking about, but his question was answered in only a matter of seconds. The horseless carriages were climbing up the hill. They parked themselves in front of all the students.

McGonagall had appeared behind them and spoke loudly. "You will be ushered to the village of Hogsmeade this morning, and taken back at three o'clock sharp. If you do not adhere to this strict schedule this will be the last Hogsmeade trip for you this year. I must stay here at the castle today to tend to other issues. However, the fully qualified teaching staff will chaperone you today. Enjoy the village of Hogsmeade." McGonagall returned to the castle.

"Marlon!"

Marlon turned over his shoulder and saw Zoe Anne running towards him. They hugged and kissed. She even gave Gyph a hug because she was so happy she had passed the Transfiguration exam.

"Did all the Ravenclaws pass?" She inquired.

"Yeah, but Celine is staying here. She spent too much time studying for that test that she neglected her other homework."

"Ironic," Gyph said.

The three climbed into a carriage. Marlon dozed off as the descent down the hill began. He could hear Zoe Anne and Gyph talking. Fifteen minutes later, Marlon laid his eyes on a beautiful town.

Hogsmeade Village was a wondrous view. From Honyduke's to Gladrags Wizardwear, even the villagers' homes looked desirable. Marlon loved coming to Hogsmeade. This visit though was special. Marlon was planning on buying Zoe Anne a necklace from Mademoiselle Reece's Fine Jewelry. She made the most luxurious jewelry in Europe. She was also Madame Maulkin's sister, which made it easier to pair robes with jewelry.

He and Gyph had planned it out perfectly: Gyph would stall Zoe Anne so that she wouldn't notice where Marlon went. All the while, Marlon would be in the jewelry shop. Once Zoe Anne noticed Marlon missing, Gyph would suggest searching the Three Broomsticks (perhaps Marlon had gone to see Corey). Marlon thought that would buy him enough time so that he would find them outside Madame Puddifoot's.

Marlon jumped out of his carriage and ran off the Mademoiselle Reece's Fine Jewlery store. He entered the building and the ten women who were inside looked at him and giggled. Marlon crossed to the back of the store and found an older-looking witch. She was rather pretty for being so old. Her hair was not ratty, and her teeth were straight. Marlon took notice to her short stature as well. "Are you Mademoiselle Reece?"

"Yes, boy. What can I help you with?" asked the witch.

"I would like to buy a necklace," Marlon said.

"What kind of necklace, boy? We got lots o' diff'rent kinds. Ruby, sapphire, emerald, pearls, diamonds, you name it, we got it," replied Mademoiselle Reece.

"Um," was all Marlon could say. There were that many different types of necklaces?

"Let me ask you this. What are you in here for?"

"My girlfriend. I want to buy her a necklace."

"Okay, what color are her eyes?"

"Blue," Marlon stated.

"Things that go well with blue. Depending on the shade of blue: emerald, ruby, and even sapphire. Anything white or silver," the old witch slightly trailed off.

"How about a combination?" Marlon inquired.

"I like how you think, boy."

Roughly ten minutes later, Marlon emerged from Mademoiselle Reece's Fine Jewlery with a beautiful necklace, complete with emeralds, white gold, and diamonds. The stones were placed on the necklace so that it looked like the colors transitioned between each other. Zoe Anne was going to love it.

Marlon began walking up the road to Madame Puddifoot's. He stood outside and waited for Gyph and Zoe Anne to show up. He tapped his foot while he gazed across the village. Marlon peered around and saw numerous groups of Hogwarts students walking around together. Many of the younger students stayed around Honyduke's.

"Marlon!"

Zoe Anne was running up the street, closely followed by Gyph and Dante. She reached Marlon and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. They kissed. Dante and Gyph reached them as well.

"Marlon, we didn't know where you went, so Gyph thought you might have gone to see Corey. And then we were going to go to Honyduke's, but I saw you up here. Where'd you go?"

"I got caught in a group of girls and I had to walk with them. They ended up taking me into Honyduke's. It was so crowded I had to go around the store to find an exit. And now I'm here," Marlon lied.

Marlon kissed her again as they walked into Madame Puddifoot's. Marlon turned around and mouthed the words, "thank you," to Gyph and Dante. They both returned the signs to Marlon by giving him thumbs up.

Madame Puddifoot's Coffee Shop was full of red-cushioned seats and mahogany tables. Marlon told Zoe to get a seat and he would get the drinks. He crossed to the bar and ordered some of Madam Puddifoot's revered tea. Marlon found Zoe towards the back of the room.

"Thank you," she said with a smile on her face. Marlon kissed her on the cheek. They talked for around twenty minutes before Marlon brought up the next topic. "Have you had any awkward dreams lately?"

"Dreams? No, I haven't dreamed since I left my house," Zoe Anne said casually.

"Because I had a really weird one a couple weeks ago that I still remember. The first part was just awkward. Brian was jumping on top of a really big brain, and then Gyph and Dante deflated it. But then it turned into a boxing match."

"A boxing match?" She was now interested.

"Yeah. It was you versus Celine, and Rowena was referee. Celine punched your head off and then I woke up. It was weird. What do you think it means?"

Zoe Anne stopped looking happy. Her face dropped and she looked down at her mug of tea. Marlon saw a tear drop gracefully into her cup. He felt guilty, but he wasn't sure why.

"Zoe Anne," he started. "What's wrong?"

She looked up into his eyes. His pale green eyes met her beautiful blue ones. Her voice was frail and brittle. "Do you like Celine?"

Marlon thought this came out of nowhere. "What? No, of course not!"

"Are you sure, because I have no clue why you were late for being here."

"Zoe Anne, Celine stayed at Hogwarts. And besides, I don't find her even remotely attractive."

"Really?" Zoe Anne said innocently.

"Yeah. Really. Would you like to see why I wasn't with you earlier?"

"Okay." Zoe Anne's voice seemed unsure.

Marlon pulled the gift wrapping out of his pocket and handed it to Zoe Anne. She looked at it and her eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Open it. Think of it as an apology for not being able to be with you over the past week."

Zoe Anne quickly unwrapped the necklace, like a child at Christmas. When she had finished opening it, her eyes lit up again. She started crying again and leaned over the table and kissed Marlon passionately. He returned the kiss, and guessed she liked the necklace.

"Oh, Marlon, I love it. And you," Zoe Anne said as they pulled apart.

Marlon came around to her and put the necklace on her. She turned her head to look at him, and he kissed her again. Marlon then said, "I love you too."

A half hour later Marlon and Zoe Anne left Madam Puddifoot's holding hands. They exited the coffee shop and walked out onto the street. They searched around for someone they knew, hoping to rejoin a group for the rest of the day.

"Look over there!" Zoe Anne exclaimed.

She was pointing toward the top of the street. Marlon saw Jade, Rowena, and Syre walking up the street together. "Let's follow them, Marlon."

Marlon went along with her idea and followed the three fellow Ravenclaws. Marlon and Zoe Anne walked on for a long time, following the three up a hill. Jade, Rowena, and Syre stopped at a grassy knoll on the hillside. Marlon and Zoe Anne approached them. "Hi everyone. Can we join you?" Zoe Anne asked.

Jade smiled and said, "Of course you can. We just wanted to come up here and enjoy the weather. It's an amazing day."

"You're right on that one," Zoe Anne agreed.

"Indeed," Rowena said, looking off into the horizon.

"Syre, why are you here?" Marlon asked. It wasn't like Syre to want to hang out with Rowena.

"They invited me, and Gyph and Dante went off to see the Shrieking Shack. I was bored," Syre replied. He seemed to not really buy his own story.

"You didn't have to come here, you know!" Jade said angrily.

"No, no. I want to be here."

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff talked about their school years so far. "What do you guys think about that Antares bloke?" was the first thing Marlon said. No one verbally responded, but Marlon could tell that none of them enjoyed her. "What about you Marlon?" Rowena asked.

"I don't like her at all, and she doesn't seem to like any of her students."

"That's not true," Syre started. "Antares loves Gyph. I don't know why though. He hates her as much as we do." All of them laughed.

Marlon thought for a moment that Antares would sneak up on then. She seemed to have a tendency to do that.

"I think I like Dante," Rowena suddenly ejected.

Everyone except Jade broke out in laughter. Rowena didn't react to the laughing, but Jade did. "Come on you guys, stop."

"Syre, you're Dante's friend. What should I do to get him to like me?"

Syre started laughing even harder. "All I would really suggest is you should probably, you know, stop being yourself. Don't act weird."

Rowena didn't seem to understand what he meant. Jade did, however.

"You say the most irrelevant and stupid things I've ever heard. Like last week during dinner when you said, 'I enjoy peach cobbler.'"

"I do enjoy it."

"Rowena, we didn't have peach cobbler that night."

"Syre, stop being so rude," Jade said.

"I enjoy lots of things, like cats, and dogs, and toads, and all animals in general, and I really like candy and sweets; books are good too, we all like books. There's only one thing in the world I really don't like doing."

"Shutting up?" Syre asked.

Jade threw her bag at Syre and stood up. "You are so full of yourself Syre! Rowena's just talking, and you're hurting her feelings. I'll see you all at the carriages."

Jade walked to Syre, picked up her bag and continued walking down the hill.

"Syre, why don't you like me?" Rowena asked.

"Hey! You guys all heard about Kentaurus's little situation from the other day right?" Zoe Anne asked.

"It wasn't 'little.' From what I remember, that 'situation' caused me to end up in the hospital wing," Marlon said, a little uncomfortably. He knew though that Zoe Anne was only trying to avoid another fight.

After a half an hour, Zoe Anne realized what time it was, "We only have thirty minutes left. We should head back down to the village."

Everyone agreed and they began their descent down the hill. It appeared as if two figures were coming up to them. They were people. Marlon hoped it wasn't Antares though. They could be in trouble for going out of bounds. The figures became more apparent as the people started running at the group. It was Gyph and Dante.

Gyph and Dante reached the group. "Are you all okay?"

"Yes. Why?" Marlon asked.

"We thought you might have been hurt also," replied Dante.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come see!" Dante exclaimed.

Gyph and Dante lead them down the hill. They entered the residential area of Hogsmeade. A large group of people was building up around a house. It appeared as if no one was home. The house was next door to the Hog's Head.

Another person emerged from the group and approached Marlon. It was Corey. "Marlon! I wasn't sure where you were. Mackenzie and I hadn't seen you today."

"Mackenzie?" Marlon asked.

"The girl I was telling you about. I'm sort of seeing her. But that's not the point. Do you know her?" Corey asked.

"Know who?"

Marlon heard Zoe Anne scream. He pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. Zoe Anne and Rowena were hovering over Jade's unconscious body. Marlon looked around and saw that the front door of the house had blood on it. Jade was laying face-down and breathing softly.

Marlon looked at Gyph. "What happened?"

"No one knows, a lot of us heard a scream, and we rushed over here. Jade was on the ground. We were here for about ten minutes before we spotted you coming down the hill."

Marlon noticed Syre walking off in the distance. He was sure that Syre was blaming himself for Jade's mishap.

"Out of the way!"

Professor Antares broke through the crowd and saw Jade on the ground.

"Ms. DeShire, please move," Antares said to Rowena.

"No, it's alright Professor. I know what's wrong," Rowena said. "She's hurt."


	11. Screaming Woods

Screaming Woods

The news about Jade spread through Hogwarts in the blink of an eye. In fact, it seemed as if everyone at Hogwarts had received word of the incident by the next day. The Hogwarts staff members were all quiet about it though. If anyone was talking about Jade around them, they would quickly change the subject. Marlon was convinced Rowena was right: McGonagall was trying to make Hogwarts seem more appealing.

Most of the Ravenclaws didn't talk about Jade's accident. They thought it showed Ravenclaws were weak, and with the first Quidditch match of the season coming up, that wasn't a good idea. Ravenclaw versus Slytherin was set for November fifth.

Marlon kept reminding Gyph that the match was still a month away. Gyph would have none of it. Gyph reassured his team that their practices would undoubtedly lead to a Ravenclaw victory in the upcoming match.

Even Rowena was getting annoyed, and that was saying something. Gyph either didn't notice or didn't care.

A week or so after the incident in Hogsmeade, the Ravenclaws had a double Defense Against the Dark Arts class. However, when Marlon and Gyph arrived at Kentaurus's classroom, there was a piece of parchment with a message scribbled on it.

ALL CLASSES MEET OUTSIDE THE ENTRANCE HALL

"What do you suppose we're doing outside?" Gyph asked Marlon.

"I don't know," Marlon said, thinking about Kentaurus going into the Forbidden Forest.

On the way down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, Marlon and Gyph ran into Dante and Syre. When they arrived outside the castle, Marlon spotted Kentaurus immediately. He had put his shoulder-length hair into a small ponytail, and was wearing a dark shade of brown robes, which was in contrast against the bright and sunny autumn day.

"Good. You've all made it here in time," Kentaurus spoke spontaneously. "Such a beautiful day, is it not? I simply adore the sun on days like these, when you don't hear anything but sounds in synchronization."

The class was silent, listening intently.

"Now, I always think it is a good idea to let you all get fresh air once in a while. Goodness knows that you all have a substantial amount of homework each night and don't spend enough time outside." This was true for the Ravenclaws, not for the Slytherins.

"Shall we begin?" Professor Kentaurus started. "Today's lesson is a fascinating one. It's not about dark wizards. Wizards aren't the only dark things out in the world. No, there are dark creatures as well. Can anyone think of any dark creatures in our times today?"

The class was silent and frozen for a moment, Marlon raised his hand. Professor Kentaurus took notice to this and called on him. "Aviance, am I correct?"

"No, I'm Aviance," Gyph interjected. "I mean Gyph."

"I'm sorry. I forgot your names after last week's misfortune. What is your name?" Professor Kentaurus asked Marlon.

"Marlon Alquers."

"You were the young man who saved my life?"

"I believe that was Madam Promfrey," Marlon stated. The class laughed at Marlon's words.

"All the same. You were saying?"

"Kelpies, aren't they dark creatures?" Marlon spoke.

"Of course they are. Where did you hear about them?"

"In our text book, _Dark Creatures and Possible Taming Methods_."

"Ah, you've begun your reading. A true Ravenclaw indeed. Have fifteen points," Kentaurus smiled. This was the first time Marlon had ever seen the man smile. He preferred not to see it again. Kentaurus continued speaking. "Do you recall, Mr. Alquers, what a Kelpie almost never takes the form of?"

Marlon thought for a moment. It struck him. "A centaur?"

"Exactly!" Kentaurus shrieked. Some Ravenclaw girls jumped up. "Exactly. Take another fifteen points," he went on. "Centaurs. Fascinating, but deadly creatures. I mentioned on our first lesson that I used to work with centaurs. Ever since the Half-Breed Laws were passed, centaurs have been given special grants and are not allowed to be captured, or tamed.

"There is no such thing as a tame centaur. Never let anyone tell you differently. Centaurs are dark creatures."

The idea of going outside for a lesson was nice, but Marlon thought the lesson plan was a tad off. Gyph did as well.

"At least no one had a seizure this time," Gyph joked.

Marlon and Gyph returned to the Ravenclaw common room after the lesson was over; so had all the other Ravenclaws. When Marlon and Gyph entered the room, nearly everyone was studying. Naturally, Rowena was singing a song. She had been telling everyone that from now on she would sing twice as loud for Jade. Marlon wasn't up for loud noises. He decided it was time to head up to his dormitory.

He finished all his homework for the day and began studying for his Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes that would be held later in the week. Eventually, Marlon felt like he had accomplished enough for the night and turned the lights in his dormitory off. It was still light outside, but Marlon was exhausted.

He awoke about two hours later. Marlon had missed dinner. He wasn't hungry though. Marlon crossed to his window and looked outside, the sun was setting over the horizon. Shades of pink, orange, and red filled Marlon's face. It was a beautiful end to a beautiful day, or that was at least what Marlon suspected Professor Kentaurus would say.

Something caught Marlon's eye though. There was a figure was moving on the field below him.

Professor Kentaurus was marching across the grass towards the Forbidden Forest. Marlon watched his feet grazing along the grass. Kentaurus reached where the trees began and stopped for a moment. He turned around and looked as if he were checking to see if anyone was watching him. Kentaurus continued walking and entered the Forbidden Forest.

Marlon wasn't tired anymore. He stayed up for hours that night thinking about what Kentaurus was doing.

* * *

Quidditch practice that weekend was one to remember. Gyph had found a replacement for Jade. Rowena would be playing as seeker now.

"Great, now all we need is a Keeper," Marlon joked.

"Hush up! We'll get one by the match, I promise," Gyph said.

"The match is in two weeks!" Dante shouted.

"I know that," Gyph said. "Trust me. Next week we'll find a new Keeper."

"That leaves us one week to practice with him," Syre said.

"Or her," Celine interjected.

"All the more reason to practice harder," Gyph spoke.

The practice went well, except for the lack of a Keeper. Marlon felt that there wasn't going to be enough time to find a replacement for Jade.

"Of course there will be," Gyph said. "Lots of people showed up for the initial tryouts. Most of them will probably come back."

After Gyph took complete control of practice, Jade was not mentioned again. Gyph had enchanted the Quaffle and Bludgers to act as if an actual match was taking place. To make things fair, he also bewitched two clubs to play as other Beaters.

Practice continued for quite some time until Celine began shouting something across the Quidditch pitch. No one could hear her. Gyph called a time out and motioned for the team to regroup around him.

"Where's Rowena?" Celine asked.

Marlon didn't know either. No one seemed to. Gyph looked at Marlon. "That's what you called us here for?"

"Yes," Celine responded.

"It's Rowena. She'll show up. She probably just got lost while singing a song again," Gyph said. Dante laughed.

The practice resumed for another forty-five minutes, at which point Rowena returned with the snitch in her hand.

The team gathered in the air once again. Gyph looked upset. "Where have you been Rowena?"

"I was chasing the snitch."

"Where to?"

"Everywhere. Mostly Hogsmeade though. At one point, I think we were heading towards London, but I caught it. Then I got lost on my way back and had to ask for directions. Turns out that I was in Berkshire."

"Wow. That was a great story Rowena. Thanks for taking those two minutes out of my life," Gyph said.

That week there was a bit of neuroticism amongst the Ravenclaws. Gyph had posted that Saturday's practice would also be tryouts for a Keeper replacement. There were many first years who were upset by this because Gyph said that first years would not be able to try out.

"That's so unfair. He's so prejudiced"

"It's a school rule!"

"It's still stupid!"

These were the things Marlon heard when he was in the common room all week long. Gyph didn't care though; he just found it more of a blessing because it meant people were reading actually his bulletins.

That Saturday morning Marlon woke up early again. He got up and began changing his clothes. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now.

Orion had fallen back to sleep though. He was curled up on Marlon's pillow.

Marlon walked over to the window and searched the sky line. His eyes moved downward to the Forbidden Forest. "Was Kentaurus still in the forest_?_" Marlon thought.

Marlon moved to his dresser and continued. He left the dormitory shortly afterward. Marlon descended the staircase to the common room. It was bare, no one was awake yet. Marlon took note of the stillness of the room as well. All the inhabitants of the paintings were sleeping as well.

Marlon had an idea: he was going to go down to the Quidditch Pitch early today. The tryouts for Keeper would be in an hour or so, and if Marlon was there before hand, he could watch the Forbidden Forest and make sure no one was going in or coming out of it.

Marlon reached the Quidditch Pitch fifteen minutes later. He rode his Lightning Rod 2X close to the Forbidden Forest, watching intently. Nothing was moving, except the trees bustling from the winds.

Marlon began thinking about Brian once more. He was now in a bed, hours away from where Marlon was. His mind wandered off for some time.

Marlon began doing laps around the pitch. This was all as a precaution to what could potentially happen. Kentaurus, or worse, Antares might see him and become suspicious.

He lapped the pitch almost fifty times before he realized he'd been out on the pitch for more than forty minutes. Marlon stopped where he was; something had exited from the Forbidden Forest. No. Two people had emerged. Marlon flew closer to see who it was. Professors Kentaurus and Antares came out of the trees. It looked like they were arguing about something. Marlon had never seen either of the two this angry before. As he flew closer, Marlon made sure to keep his distances. He could just barely make out what the two teachers were saying.

"You cannot spend the night in there again Aberthol! They'll kill you!" Antares shouted. Her eyes were full of rage and her lips acrimonious.

"You don't get to give me orders, Serena! Minerva tells me my instructions. You're no mum! Let me ask you a question: has she told you to come get me?" Kentaurus's hair was ratted and pointing in all different directions.

"No she did not-"

"Oh, well what a surprise!"

"Silence!" this reminded Marlon of how his mother spoke in the dream he had at the end of summer. "I am merely looking out for you, Aberthol. You are tampering with dangerous things here! The ministry hasn't released it to the public for a reason!"

"Don't you think I would know that out of everyone here?"

"Why would you, Aberthol? You haven't done much with _The Prophet_ since you've been here."

"You bite your tongue! Please, rid me of your presence. I am through with talking to you!" yelled Kentaurus, he turned around and stormed off to the castle.

Marlon returned to the Quidditch Pitch quickly. An owl passed him on the way there. It looked at him and screeched. Marlon pondered on who "they" could be. If Kentaurus was worried about someone getting upset at him for being in the Forbidden Forest, and McGonagall was not one of them, who could it be? Perhaps the School Governors were not aware of the events occurring at Hogwarts.

A few moments later, Gyph arrived at the Quidditch Pitch. "I figured you were here. I didn't see you in your bed when I woke up."

"I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Me neither. Tryouts are in a half an hour anyways. The rest of the team should be here soon, I told them to be here twenty minutes early. Dante and Syre were up, so they should be here soon," Gyph was talking, but Marlon wasn't listening. He was still thinking about what he had just seen. Gyph got his attention, "Hey, Marlon! You awake yet?" "Oh sorry. It's just that," Marlon paused. He decided that it was alright to tell Gyph.

After explaining what he had just seen, Gyph was speechless too. He looked at the forest and finally spoke. "Kentaurus slept in there?"

"According to Antares, yes."

But their conversation was cut short due to Dante and Syre arriving at the pitch. Rowena appeared shortly after that.

"Where's Celine?" asked Marlon.

"She woke up late," Rowena said.

"Why?" Gyph asked.

"She stayed up all night making charts for Divination."

"I'm glad I dropped that subject," Gyph said.

"As am I," Marlon replied.

About ten minutes later, Celine pulled into the Quidditch Pitch on her broom, "Sorry I'm late, at least I beat the potentials!"

She was right. There was a large group of people rushing, walking, running, and skipping down to the pitch.

Gyph had flown to the ground to meet all the students waiting to tryout. Marlon and the rest of the team waited up above for the tryouts to begin. "Who do you think will be the Keeper?" Rowena asked.

"Rowena," Dante started. "How would we know this without seeing who's trying out?"

"I think it'll be that boy," Rowena was pointing to someone. No one could see who she was pointing at.

Tryouts had begun shortly thereafter. Marlon just wanted to get a new Keeper so they would actually have a chance at winning they're first match this year.

The first two Ravenclaws that tried out were disastrous. They were second and third year girls. Marlon wasn't even sure they knew what a Keeper was: they kept chasing the Quaffle, instead of defending the goal hoops.

The third person that auditioned was amazing. It was a fourth year boy named Garnet Bixby. Once he had finished the team regrouped on their brooms for a short discussion. Gyph was smiling, "I think the rest of the day is going to be pointless. Garnet is going to be Keeper. He knew exactly what he was doing."

"Gyph, you're only judging that on what he came on after. Those other two girls were terrible."

"I know, just watch though, he'll be the best one all day," Gyph said confidently. He was right. Later that day, Garnet Bixby was crowned the new Ravenclaw Keeper.

Practices were extra hard that week so they could get Garnet up to speed with the team. He didn't need it though. Garnet was swift on his broom. When Marlon asked him why he hadn't tried out at the preliminaries he said he did, but he was awful. So he practiced for the last month and got his wish when he tried out again.

Weeks had passed since the Keeper tryouts. It was now the end of the month. Halloween had arrived. The students at Hogwarts were ecstatic. Nearly everyone in the castle looked forward to the Halloween Feast. It was always one of the most memorable feasts each year.

Marlon and Zoe Anne spent the afternoon together by the lake.

"I haven't been able to see you all weekend," Zoe Anne said.

"I know. It's been so time consuming since we got Garnet on our team."

"Hopefully you'll win," Zoe Anne kissed Marlon. "But Hufflepuff is going to win the cup."

Marlon laughed and said, "Ha! And then you woke up."

"You're mean."

Marlon and Zoe Anne enjoyed their time together. They sat on the blue blanket and watched the sun set. The rays of sunshine illuminated Zoe Anne's face. Each freckle on her nose glistened in the sunlight. Marlon kissed Zoe Anne passionately as their picnic came to an end.

The two returned to the castle for dinner. Once they entered the Great Hall, Marlon and Zoe Anne walked to their respective tables. Marlon sat down next to Gyph. Rowena sat across from him. She had styled her hair for dinner.

"Rowena," Marlon said. "Why is your hair done up like that?"

"That's what I was going to ask," Gyph interjected.

"I always do my hair like this for my birthday." That was right. Marlon always forgot that Rowena's birthday coincided with Halloween. It must have been somewhat sad to have a birthday on Halloween. Marlon suspected most people forgot Rowena's birthday.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Celine, who was sitting across from Gyph, asked.

"Because none of you tell me when your birthdays are."

"That's because you usually remember," Gyph muttered.

"It's nothing special," Rowena stated.

Celine looked upset. She appeared conflicted, as if wanting to do something for Rowena. Celine lifted her wand. Blue and bronze jets of light streamed out of the tip and began interacting with each other. Marlon looked overhead and saw what Celine had created. Written over where Rowena sat were the words Happy Birthday Rowena. The rest of the dining hall took notice of this and applauded for Rowena.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat and approached the giant podium. As she began speaking, Gyph leaned over to Marlon. "By the way, this arrived for you a few minutes ago." He handed Marlon a letter. Marlon opened the parchment and read the note.

Jade is alone. You should Visit Her

Marlon turned to Gyph, "who gave you this?"

"An owl came and delivered it for you," Gyph said.

"Wait," Marlon started. "It wasn't Antares. Was it?"

"It didn't look like her. Antares has arms and legs. And I'm almost positive that she normally walks." Gyph joked.

"You know what I mean! Did it look like Antares's Animagus form?" Marlon asked.

"No. It actually looked a little like Knickers."

"Are you sure?"

"Why does it matter? What does the letter say?" Marlon handed Gyph the letter. "This doesn't mean anything, Marlon. Why would Antares send you that? It was probably Madam Pomfrey."

"We should gather people up and go spend time with her."

"She's unconscious Marlon."

Marlon was able to convince Gyph, Dante, Rowena, and Celine to leave the feast early and move to the Hospital Wing to visit Jade.

Rowena sat on the bed with Jade and started talking to her. Marlon, Gyph, Dante, and Celine pulled up seats and positioned them around Jade's bed.

They began talking to each other about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. Gyph tried to talk about some plays he had in mind. Celine told Gyph that it was not a night to talk about Quidditch. Everyone agreed with her. Gyph did not speak about the sport once more that night.

Marlon eventually brought up the letter and asked everyone if they knew who sent it.

"No, sorry Marlon," was all Celine said.

"Maybe it was Zoe Anne," suggested Dante.

"No, she was with me before we got to dinner. Besides, why isn't she here then?" Marlon said.

"Jade's telling me Brian sent you the letter," Rowena spoke suddenly.

Everyone except Rowena (and Jade) laughed.

"Right Rowena, except Brian is currently in a hospital hours away from here," Marlon said sarcastically to Rowena.

"I'm just telling you what Jade's telling me," Rowena said confidently.

The Ravenclaws sat in the Hospital Wing for an hour talking about nonsense. Marlon enjoyed it thoroughly. He never had the time to just enjoy life. Realizing this, Marlon promised himself that he would have to do this more often.

Marlon, Gyph, and Celine left the Hospital Wing before Dante and Rowena did. They had all become exhausted. The three Ravenclaws walked across the castle to the west tower when Marlon realized he had left his sweater back in the Great Hall. He told Gyph and Celine to return to the common room. "I'll meet you back up there."

Marlon rushed back across the castle. He got there within five minutes. The doors were still open. Marlon walked into the large room. He found his sweater on his seat from earlier that evening.

Marlon exited the Great Hall and entered the Entrance Hall. He looked to his right, and noticed that the doors to the castle were open. Marlon saw footprints entering and leaving the Entrance Hall

Marlon followed the prints and left the castle. They seemed to go straight into the Forbidden Forest. Marlon saw this and stopped in his tracks.

A piercing screech rung throughout the grounds. It was the most horrible sound Marlon had ever heard. Adrenaline shot through his body the instant the screech pierced his ears. The sounds continued. Marlon could not handle this. It sounded as if an animal was being tortured.

Realizing he was outside, Marlon quickly turned around and ran back toward Hogwarts. He did not stop until he reached the common room. When he entered the room, it was obvious to those looking at him that something was wrong. All the Ravenclaws in the common room stared at Marlon as if he had just been hexed. Everyone who was sitting on a couch next to Rowena, approached him. "Are you alright, mate?"

Marlon didn't answer. He continued walking up to his dormitory, thinking about that ear-shattering sound he had just played audience to.

Marlon ascended to the top of the stairs and looked out the window towards the Forbidden Forest. Nothing was there. He felt no sense of relief as he entered his dormitory and fell asleep.


	12. Rowena's Celebration

Rowena's Celebration

Marlon got out of bed quickly the next day. He didn't even bother changing into the day's clothes. Marlon crossed to the window and looked through the pane of glass. He peered out across the grounds of Hogwarts. Marlon did not see anything other than what he normally did. The trees of the Forbidden Forest were still as the breezeless atmosphere surrounded them. Marlon sat on the window sill and watched every tiny movement of the forest. Every once in a while he saw a niffler crawl out from the trees and then dig a hole in the ground.

He remained in a seated position for quite some time. The glass of the window eventually seemed to disappear. Marlon was intent on seeing Professor Kentaurus. It never happened, though, due to Gyph fumbling around under his covers. Marlon broke his concentration to look at Gyph.

"Morning," Marlon said.

"What are you doing?" Gyph asked blankly.

"Just enjoying the morning scene," Marlon lied.

"Why? It's overcast and cloudy outside. The only thing you can see clearly besides the grass is the forest."

"I know. But it's fun to look at." Marlon didn't even buy his own story, he was sure Gyph wouldn't either.

"Alright then," Gyph responded skeptically. "I'm going to get ready and go to breakfast. We've got thirty minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you down there." This was an unintentional lie. Marlon dwelled upon the windowsill for too long: he ended up missing breakfast. However, Marlon realized his mistake in time and made it to his first class of the day.

Marlon arrived at Greenhouse Seven with just seconds to spare. Classes went by quickly that day. Marlon was surprised they had not gone on forever. He was eagerly anticipating Quidditch practice.

Practice went well. Gyph told the team that they were more than ready for the game. The match would take place in just a few short days. Though Gyph said those days felt like weeks. Garnet Bixby was the worst of all. He fell victim to an anxiety attack that lasted right up until the match.

The morning of the game was uneasy and tense. At breakfast, Gyph barely ate anything and snapped at anyone who recommended he eat more. Celine came to breakfast late and had forgotten to put her Quidditch robes on. This only made matters worse when Gyph berated her for negligence. Syre and Dante were quiet the entire meal, most likely because of fear that Gyph would yell at them as well. The only two people who seemed to not be thinking only about the match that morning were Marlon and Rowena.

Marlon ate an early breakfast that day. His plan was to get out onto the Quidditch pitch as quickly as he could. Once he was down there, Marlon would have some time to watch the Forbidden Forest.

Marlon returned to his room and dressed quickly. All the while, he kept his eyes on the window. There was still nothing out there. Marlon pulled on all his Quidditch gear and crossed to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He noticed a piece of parchment on top of his trunk. It was another letter. Marlon opened it and read the enclosed message.

Good Luck Today

Marlon wondered who had written this. He contemplated it for a while. Marlon realized it could have been for anyone on the Quidditch Team.

This handwriting was the same as the previous letters Marlon had found. Perhaps they all were for him. If it were true though, Marlon still had no idea who all the letters were being sent from.

He walked across the grounds towards the Quidditch Pitch. The entire time Marlon watched the tree line in search of movement. There was nothing, though. This made Marlon feel better than the night before. The screeching sound that pierced Marlon's ears was still sitting there, waiting to burst back out.

The silence was suddenly broken. There was something moving within the trees. Marlon could tell whatever was causing the sound was incredibly close to the edge of the forest. He stopped wh

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound from the trees. Marlon stopped dead in his tracks. Someone or something was emerging from the trees. Marlon ran and hid behind a group of rocks and waited for whatever it was that awaited for him.

Professors Antares and Kentaurus exited the forest carrying something Marlon could not see. All he saw was a hoof, Marlon assumed it was a Kelpie that they had killed by the conversation that was happening.

"Aberthol, you killed one of them. Now there's no turning back!" Antares said nervously.

"I know that, Serena. I told them that they weren't going to win, they don't listen," Kentaurus spoke, out of breathe.

"They've already attacked a student. We're lucky it didn't kill her!"

"It wouldn't have dared to in broad daylight. Especially in Hogsmeade."

"When will the next attack be, Aberthol? They won't take kindly to this!"

And with that, Kentaurus and Antares were out of sight. Marlon figured they walked around to the other side of the castle, it would have appeared awkward to students to see the two newest teachers dragging a dead Kelpie out of the woods.

But that wasn't the issue right now. Marlon knew what attacked Jade, it was a Kelpie. But why was there a Kelpie in Hogsmeade. Marlon did remember his father saying something about a Kelpie a while back. But why, like Kentaurus said, in broad daylight? What did the Kelpies want from Hogwarts? They couldn't really think for themselves, from what Marlon had read in his text books.

The Ravenclaw team started arriving after breakfast was over. Gyph and Celine were the first to show up. Rowena was next. Dante and Syre came after her, and finally, Garnet Bixby had shown up.

Gyph called the team into the locker room for what Marlon was guessing to be a spirit boosting talk. He was right. Gyph was standing in front of a chalkboard. The team filed into the room one by one.

Gyph cleared his throat triumphantly and everyone silenced themselves. He spoke clearly, "Alright, we all know why we're here. It's because each and everyone of us deserves to be here. I've had an amazing time with this team so far and hope that there's more amazing times ahead.

"But now, it's time for the real deal. The Slytherins are a nasty team, everyone knows that. We can beat them though. We've worked together long enough to know how all of us play. We'll all do fine. Good luck," Gyph finished his speech as Madame Hooch entered the room.

"Time to begin," she said.

Both the Ravenclaw team and Slytherin team exited their respective rooms and approached the center of the field. Marlon noticed the husky Slytherin girl that bullied Jade. She was on the Slytherins team.

"Mount your brooms," Madame Hooch spoke.

The teams did so.

"On my count. One. Two. Three!"

The first Quidditch match of the year had begun. There was a familiar voice that echoed through the stands. There was a new commentator.

"This Ravenclaw versus Slytherin match has started. It is an invigorating game," said the voice.

It distracted Marlon because of how boring the voice sounded. He glanced to the commentator's box and saw Professor Antares. This was most displeasing for Marlon, she had now taken over Quidditch as well.

Marlon regained his control. He saw a big Slytherin boy holding the quaffle. The Slytherin passed it to another Slytherin, who swooped in and out of the stands, causing many students to jump up and down applauding.

"Keller is now flying in an awkward manner towards the goal hoops."

Marlon flew towards where Garnet Bixby was guarding the hoops. He was head on with the Slytherins that were coming his way.

Gyph came out of nowhere, it seemed, as he stole the quaffle from the Slytherins. He passed the quaffle to Celine, who was flying excellently today. Marlon zoomed toward the other side of the field. He looked to his left to get Celine's attention. She glimpsed at him and was about to throw the quaffle to Marlon, but a bludger flew right into Celine's left shoulder.

Celine shouted out in pain as she fell off her broom. "LaDixeon is off her broom. She was hit by a bludger knocked by Powell. Someone better get her, she might _actually_ hurt herself."

Marlon had to fly after the quaffle, that was descending next to Celine. Gyph followed Marlon, when Marlon got the quaffle, Gyph caught Celine. Her shoulder must have been broken. Gyph landed on the ground and handed Celine off to Hagrid, who was stationed on the ground for this sort of occasion.

Gyph remounted his broom and dashed back into the air.

Marlon had now gotten a hold of the quaffle. He was about to score a goal when another Slytherin stole the quaffle from him.

"And once again, the Ravenclaw team is denied. It seems like there's nothing but bad karma for this team. First Miss Derue, and now this. I am surprised the match isn't over already."

"Serena please," McGonagall's voice could be heard from next to Antares.

"I'm only stating facts, Minerva."

The match carried on throughout the commentary.

Gyph was on the tail of the Slytherin with the quaffle. Marlon approached the other side of Gyph but heard his name being called. It was Dante.

"Get out of the way, Marlon!" Dante shouted.

Marlon and Gyph both moved out of Dante's way. But it wasn't just Dante who wanted Marlon and Gyph to move. Both Dante and Syre had pulled off a surprise sneak attack when they aimed and hit the bludgers in the direction of the Slytherin.

The bludgers didn't hit the Slytherin at the same time. One broke off the end of the boys broom, the other knocked him in the shoulder.

"Ha! Take that stupid Slytherins!" Marlon heard Dante yell from behind him.

"And now it appears that the Ravenclaws are playing dirty," Antares said ignorantly.

Marlon glared in the direction of the commentator's box.

Gyph had grabbed the quaffle and was now heading back in the opposite direction they were just traveling in. Marlon stayed close to him. A Slytherin zoomed by the two boys and Gyph passed the quaffle to Marlon.

Marlon was just about to score a goal when Madame Hooch had blown her whistle.

"_Was the match cancelled? Why is Hooch doing this?_" Marlon thought to himself. But he was wrong, the match was not cancelled.

Rowena had caught the golden snitch.

"This match has come to an end. The Ravenclaws beat the Slytherins. One Hundred and Fifty points to zero. So exciting," Antares said sarcastically.

The Ravenclaw team rushed toward the center of the Quidditch Pitch (still in the air), and were yelling and screaming for joy.

"Awesome job Rowena!" yelled Syre.

"Yeah, I can't believe you did that," Dante complemented her.

"I told you guys, aren't you happy we've been practicing?" Gyph said to everyone.

It was a little bit of a mood-killer, because the team dispersed and went back down the ground to check on Celine. She had already been taken to the Hospital Wing though. Hopefully not for too long.

Marlon landed on the firm ground and dismounted his broom. He crossed to Rowena and stuck out his hand, "congratulations Rowena. You won us the match."

"Oh, thank you. I think you did a marvelous job as well," Rowena said only half-paying attention.

"Well, thanks for helping us out."

"I was my-"

But Rowena didn't finish her sentence because the husky Slytherin girl, Jheda Lacrosse had flown past Marlon and Rowena, and in the process, she stole the glasses Rowena was wearing.

"Hey!" Rowena yelled. Her eyes glared in the direction Jheda went off in.

Marlon saw this and acted on impulse. He mounted his broom and turned to Gyph and Syre and shouted, "Come on!"

Dante came as well. The four Ravenclaws pushed off the ground and followed Jheda. Marlon didn't look anywhere else except for the Slytherin girl on the broom in front of him.

Jheda led them to the Forbidden Forest. They were above the treetops and getting further and further away from the Quidditch Pitch by the second.

Marlon and Syre were next to each other now. Marlon broke the eye contact to see where Gyph and Dante were. Three more members of the Slytherin team had risen in the air and Gyph and Dante were now following them.

Marlon and Syre closed in on Jheda as they heard shouting behind them. Turning their heads, they saw Professors Flitwick, Kentaurus, Slughorn, and Antares, and Madame Hooch on brooms chasing them.

The sight of Slughorn on a broom was a funny one, but this was no laughing matter. Marlon knew their was not going to be a good outcome to this.

"Stupefy!" shouted a teachers voice from behind Marlon.

A stream of red light passed Marlon and hit Jheda in the back. She dropped Rowena's glasses and fell off her broom. Professor Slughorn sped up and caught Jheda before she fell into the forest.

Syre followed Rowena's glasses with his eyes and followed them. They fell below the tree line, and Syre continued after them.

Marlon stopped because he knew that Syre would return with the glasses in no time.

Professors Kentaurus and Antares caught up with Marlon. Antares put her hand on Marlon's broom. "You're not going anywhere!"

"I know! Syre's getting the glasses," Marlon spoke calmly.

"Where is he?" asked Professor Kentaurus.

"Jheda dropped the glasses," Marlon began.

"Who's Jheda?" asked Antares.

"The Slytherin girl Slughorn's taking back to the castle."

"Alright, then where is Syre?" Kentaurus spoke again, his voice seemed much more stern this time.

"He followed the glasses below the trees and then-"

"How long has he been down there?"

"I don't know. Around two or three minutes," Marlon said.

Kentaurus said nothing and lowered himself below the trees cautiously. Antares looked at Marlon and said. "What do you know?"

"What?" Marlon asked, surprised.

"I know you listen to mine and Professor Kentaurus's conversations somehow. What have you heard?" Antares said, her face intense.

"Professor, I don't think this is the right tome to be talking about this."

"I'll decide that, Alquers. Let me remind you, I'm here to protect you."

"Alright, then stop talking and protect me." Marlon was surprised at himself once again.

Antares could not say anymore because Professor Flitwick showed up with Gyph. "Where's Aberthol?"

"He's gone into the forest," Professor Antares said.

"Alone? Why?" Flitwick's voice cracked. He zoomed back toward the Quidditch Pitch.

Marlon turned to Gyph. "What happened to Dante?"

"Hooch got him and the other Slytherins."

"Hush you two!" Antares said.

Marlon and Gyph exchanged looks of caution. Where was Syre? Was he alright?

Marlon heard a loud banging sound from the forest followed by a jet of red sparks ripping out through the trees. What had just happened?

"Stay here, do not move unless Professor Flitwick returns!" Antares said as she descended on her broom beneath the trees.

Marlon and Gyph stayed in the air, not speaking to one another. They looked from each other, then to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Where did Syre go?" Gyph asked Marlon, and breaking the silence.

"I don't know, he went under the trees to get the glasses that Jheda dropped, and then he didn't come back up."

Marlon could know hear shouting from beneath the trees. It sounded like Kentaurus. He sounded furious. "You know you can't use it! I won't let you!"

Marlon and Gyph looked at each other and watched the trees below. There were flashes of red and white as they heard voices shouting, "Expecto Patronum," and "Stupefy," and finally Marlon heard Kentaurus's voice shout, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Aberthol, no! Not again!" Antares screamed.

Marlon was scared now. Gyph looked like he was too. Kentaurus had just killed something right under Marlon. He had been that close to a murder. And Antares did not stop him.

A new thought had just struck Marlon. "What if Kentaurus killed Syre?"

Kentaurus and Antares emerged from the trees seconds later. Kentaurus was holding Syre's motionless body on the end of his broom. Kentaurus was also wearing a large laceration above his right eye. Nearly the entire right side of his face was covered in blood. Antares seemed to be tending to her wrist as well.

Marlon stared in amazement at the sight in front of him.

"What happened?" said Gyph.

"Are you all right?" Marlon inquired.

"Never you mind," spoke Antares. "We must return to the castle."

She was right. Syre's robes were slashed and tattered. His shirt was ripped open, revealing an extensive gash across his chest. It was bleeding profusely. Marlon watched as the blood ran down to Syre's fingertips, before falling back into the forest below them.

"Follow us," Antares said. "No funny business this time."

Marlon and Gyph complied. They did not utter a word on their way back to the castle.

Upon returning to the field in front of the great double doors, Marlon and Gyph were greeted by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, and Madam Pomfrey. All three of them quickly attended to Syre.

"Oh my," Professor McGonagall muttered. "What has happened?"

"Not now," Kentaurus said. It was the first time he had said anything since returning from the forest. "We need to get him to the Hospital Wing."

"Certainly," was all Madam Pomfrey said. She withdrew her wand and conjured up a device for carrying Syre. Kentaurus moved Syre's body onto it. He and Professor Antares accompanied Madam Pomfrey into the castle.

There was a drawn-out moment of silence. Marlon stared at his feet the entire time, not being fully capable of understanding what had just occurred. He was not sure, but Marlon presumed Gyph was doing the same.

"And now," Marlon heard Professor McGonagall's voice start. "You two will join myself and Professor Flitwick in my office."


End file.
